Obsession
by missterio
Summary: What is Joker planning? Time is running out for Batman as he must figure out why the Clown Prince wants one of Arkham Asylum's patients for himself. Kidnappings, plottings, secrets. Lives will be changed forever. Can Batman save everyone in time?
1. The Object Of Obsession

**Title: **Obsession

**Fiction Rating: **_T _(some language, violence, thoughts of suicide, and a sensual moment)

**Disclaimer: **Somehow, mostly all stories seem to have this, so I might as well do it too. I do not own Batman, or any of the characters from that show, or the comics that DC does. Batman is created by Bob Kane, and I hope he'll be proud of what became of the Caped Crusader so far. _However_, the partially fictional characters that I made for this story are _mine_! (of course), so don't go using them in other stories (but I highly doubt it will happen).

**Author's Note: **This is my very first Batman story, but this is morally based on the (2004) KidsWB series _The Batman_, since the characters and situations are simular to the shows (and besides that, I'm using the same people from that anyways... along with their looks.)

_obsession: a persistent disturbing preoccupation with an idea or feeling; an emotion or idea causing such a preoccupation._

**

* * *

**

_The sequel to Obsession: **Sick**, is now up!

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

**The Object Of Obsession**

Doctor Hugo Strange sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair; looking past the knick-knacks he had on his desk, and onto his dark, lone patient who sat silently in her own chair. The female patient sat in an odd, proper manner, as to which one of royalty would sit, with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her ankles crossed. Doctor Strange rearranged his glasses on his face so they fit more comfortably on his nose and such.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Hathaway?" The Doctor asked his patient in a calm, but slightly in a mysterious way.

The female patient slouched in her chair and bowed her head so that her brown hair covered her face. "Better...I guess," she replied softly in a somewhat disturbed tone. She looked into the doctor's face, and her green eyes seemed to glow brightly in the moonlight from the windows in the room. "My name is Xack...did you forget?"

Doctor Hugo scuffed and a smile began to crack on the edge of his mouth. "Sorry, I get used to addressing my patients that way. Forgive me, but at times I do forget at how the people here want to be identified as." His expression turned to be a bit more serious now. "Now to discuss at why I have wanted to talk with you today. You seemed a bit more...content yesterday, but now in your former state of mind..." Xack's gaze slowly trailed away from her doctor's face. "Does it have something to do with the Joker crying in the night?"

Xack bowed her head once more, but only this time she covered her face with her hands. "He said he...had a plan on escaping this place; he can always escape from here somehow..." A single tear slowly rolled down her cheeks. "He wanted me to come with him...but I-I told him no, after all..." She gazed back at Doctor Strange, "I am to be released tomorrow. At least...that is what you have told me..."

Doctor Strange nodded, "Yes of course, as long as you mantain mental stability...otherwise, tomorrow evening, you will be stamped as cured and will leave for home along with your brother, Adam--"

"Eddie!" Xack snapped rather rudely, but then cleared her throat and folded her hands into her lap again. "He does not like his real name, but his other name you know..."

"Yes, 'Eddie'...my mistake," Doctor Strange mumbled. Then he folded his hands and leaned forward in his chair slightly. "For the sake of your sanity, along for the safety and sake for your brother, it would be wise to avoid and not talk with your friend Joker anymore..."

Xack sighed oddly, but nodded. "I know...and Doctor Strange..." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at his female patient. "The Joker...is not my friend anymore...and never will be. I am over him, and want to be over him..."

"However, by the tone of your voice, it does not seem like you want to forget about Joker that easily... Now tell me: how do you _really_ feel about him?" Xack could see that her doctor had the strangest of smiles on his face, as if he really wanted to know what sort of feelings she had for her clown friend.

Xack slowly got up from her seat and narrowed her eyes at the doctor; annoyed by his personal question. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about him anymore. Doctor Strange, I just want to go back -- to my cell. That is all..."

Doctor Strange raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded his head. He was slightly disappointed that he could not know the odd attraction between a dark, severely depressed child to the happy, psychotic clown. "Very well, you may go back. The nurse will escort you to your cell..." He gestured to the nurse who stood in the doorway of his office. Xack turned around to see a pleasant-faced nurse with blonde hair tied up in a bun. She smiled sweetly at Xack.

The young nurse held out her hand, and spoke in a soft voice, "Please, take my hand, miss...I will accompany you back to your room."

Xack sighed and groaned quietly as she took the hand of the nurse, and then the two of them left Doctor Strange's office. Xack hated to be escorted like this to and from rooms of Arkham Asylum, but the workers here were forewarned about this, since the doctors have stated that Xack can suddenly breakdown or go into one of her delusional status'. None of this has happened recently, but the people are just being cautious about it.

Xack's mind at the moment was all a mess, trying to decide on how her life and her brother's will be when they go back home. She felt rather embarrased that she didn't really know how to be a sister to Eddie ever since their parents died. It made her wonder if her older brother, Shaun is ready to take care of the boy. She shook these thoughts out of her head for now, for all she cared about was returning to her home state. New York was not even close to her original home. As a few minutes had passed by, Xack snapped back to reality as she and the nurse almost strode by a familiar cell with the number '223' in brass. When Xack had gone by, her spine chilled when she heard a voice from within echo off the walls and out the small window of the cell door.

"Hello...Xack..." The voice from cell 223 spoke. The voice was mirthful, but at the same time, it had a hint of darkness to it; almost wicked. Xack stopped in her tracks and slightly turned her head so she could see the shadowy outline in the cell next to herself. She became fearful when the figure's eyes were upon her; large and red, with tiny, piercing yellow pupils.

Xack cleared her throat and the words she spoke were a bit scratchy, as if she had suddenly come down with a cold. She wished that would come true at the moment, but it didn't. "Hello...Joker...," she barely rasped from her mouth. Xack wanted to leave and go back to her cell, but something inside her -- a feeling she had, told her to stay and hear what the Joker had to say. Even though Hugo Strange had informed her not to speak with Joker anymore, Xack did not want to listen to it.

The Joker cackled lightly and shifted around in the straight jacket he was in, "A little birdie came by and told me that you went and saw the 'Crazy Doctor'..." Xack slowly nodded to his statement. "Did you happen to talk about _me_ today?"

Xack sighed and began to speak in an uncaring, monotone voice, "There are no birds here Joker, only doctors and such... It must of been an Orderly that has told you about me; and no, Joker...I didn't want to talk about you anymore..."

The Joker growled under his breath, but soon faded into one of his menacing smiles. "You were so much more fun to chatter with when you had first come here. How does one change so fast?..."

The nurse who stood next to Xack nudged her arm a little, "Miss...it is time you have gone back to your cell now..."

Xack briefly glanced at the nurse but then back to Joker's cell. "I'm letting go of this Joker, how about you?"

Joker's eyes narrowed and he whispered in a rash tone, "I never let go..."

Xack sighed and began to walk with the nurse down the cold, damp hallways of the asylum. "I'm going home Joker, with my brother tomorrow. There is nothing that's going to stop us from leaving this place..." Xack didn't speak another word as she slowly trailed back to her room with the nurse at her side.

The Joker started to squeal and cry out, as Xack had mentioned to Doctor Strange that he did in a previous night, but the clown villain lessened his noisy complaints and clenched his teeth as he said, "We'll see about that..."

* * *

As the two young women approached Xack's cell, the nurse kindly opened the door and showed the girl in. "If you need anything, just remember to hit the buzzer on the side of the door..." The nurse smiled and gently closed the cell door behind her. 

Xack's cell (including her brother's, who is next door) is much different than the regular patients here at Arkham. The walls were of regular wood, painted with a soft blue. The floor was tiled, but still nicely done. Because of Xack and her brother's parents, they had 'nice rooms' at the asylum. The walls, floors, and even the beds were all a whole lot nicer than what Joker, or any other patient would have. The doctors and nurses still kept tabs on the two children, but not as much attention as the older sister, since Xack was the more depressed one.

Xack yawned softly and sat on her bed, and beside it, was a nightstand with a large sketchbook and some other drawings around. People would think she would draw such demented and frightening things, but she doesn't. She loves to draw fairies, and make up her own fashions for her drawings to wear. In her sketchbook though, she had other drawings that she doesn't want her doctors or anyone else to see...

"I'm going home tomorrow..." Xack said quietly to herself, and she rested upon her back. "There is nothing that's going to stop me from doing it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know the plot (so far, even though it's just the first chapter) is a little confusing, but don't worry, all will be explained in later chapters, so don't lose hope on this story. Please remember to review, since I like good input; whether bad or good (I like the good better. Doesn't everybody?) 


	2. Break Down

**Chapter Two:**

**Break Down**

"Xack!" Xack's brother Eddie, cried happily to her, and he held up a children's book for her to see. "This is the book I want! Can you get this book for me, please?"

Xack looked down on her little brother and took the book from him so she could look at the price. "Eddie...this huge 'Pokemon' comic costs close to twenty-dollars! I'm sorry, but I don't have that much on me right now..." A small smile appeared on her face as she looked past the rows of books and saw her mom looking at a few cookbooks. "Why don't you go tell mom about this book and see if she'll pay for it."

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he quickly walked over to mom and showed her the comic book he wanted. Xack watched mom take the book and look it over, and the young girl jumped slightly when her mom gazed at her. Mom had a concern look on her face, but it soon faded into a warming smile that made Xack happy inside. Mom stopped her smiling though when Eddie kept pestering about the Pokemon comic he wanted.

As Eddie and mom kept chatting about the comic book, Xack left the aisle of books they were in, and began to roam other rows to find some material that caught her eye. She walked around in the bookstore until she found an aisle of books that caught her attention; mainly the genre of fantasy novels, such as dragons, fairies, and knights. There was only one person down at this spot, and his back was turned, hooded and everything. Xack did not mind, but just as long as this person didn't bother her. She shrugged her shoulders and started to briefly glance at the book titles until she found one that sounded interesting.

"I'm more into the arts than the literature, how about you?" The hooded stranger spoke to Xack, in that mirthful tone. A voice the girl did not want to hear ever again. She turned around to see the stranger starring back at her with those red eyes, small yellow pupils, and even the black around the eyes itself. Only this time, it seems that our stranger -- or rather, the Joker, was no longer hooded, but wearing that long purple tailcoat, that looked too big for the Clown Prince. His green hair was almost in that dreadlock manner, and long enough to touch the halfway point of his back. He wore leather pants, but as usual for him, wore no shoes to his strange attire. Xack just stood there in complete shock as Joker slowly advanced towards the girl, with his hands neatly clasped behind his back. "You look so surprised to see me, dearie..."

Xack wanted to scream, but did not know how, however, when she tried to dart the other way from Joker, he quickly snatched her wrist and wrapped his fingers tightly around it. Xack gave out a yelp in pain for his grip was hard and rough. As she started to struggle with the clown, Joker's lips twitched and he smiled menacingly, until he threw back his head and laughed manically. Xack breathed in and out heavily as he leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes and hopped he would go away. He didn't though.

"You think all of this is real?" Joker asked Xack in that mocking tone of his. She opened her eyes and starred back into his. Her body and mind had enveloped in fear, and it seems there was no way out of it. She was pinned to the bookshelves!

"Of-of course this is real!" Xack shot back at Joker, but the clown could tell she was deeply afraid. "I can feel these books, I talked with my brother...but you can't be real!" Xack gave another cry in pain as Joker tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Well...I got a news flash for you: none of this is _real_!" Joker snickered. His voice was harsh, and enjoyed seeing Xack miserable, depressed, and frightened. "Your mommy is _dead_! You're not _really_ in a bookstore -- come on! Do you really think you can get out of the Looney Bin that easily?" The Joker let go of her wrist as she started to cover her ears with her hands, trying not to listen to his cruel words.

"This is real!" Xack shrieked with fear. She collapsed to the ground and continued to cover her ears when Joker started to cackle softly. "My mom isn't dead! She can't be dead! I don't want her to die..." Xack began to sob uncontrollably, and now was covering her face to shield away the tears that came streaming done her face. "I never wanted this to happen..." she whispered to herself.

A few moments into Xack's cries, she heard soft footsteps approach slowly, as if being slightly cautious. The figure stopped and bent down a little to ask, "Hey...are you okay?" The voice had a slight 'punk' accent to it, and Xack had heard of this before...from an Orderly of Arkham Asylum.

Xack uncovered her face and starred up to the young Orderly. Xack was no longer in the bookstore with her mom and Eddie, or even Joker, but now back in the asylum for a strange and unknown reason. She looked around herself to see that she was just outside of an office of sorts, where a guard or an Orderly would keep watch on the cells of patients. To Xack's horror, it appeared that all the cell doors were open! She slowly got herself up from the floor; she looked like a total wreck!

"Hey..." The Orderly seemed to have recognized Xack's face. "You're that one girl who has those breakdowns, aren't you?" Then he gazed around to see that all the cell doors were open, and the patients within them were starting to leave their rooms. "Oh man...you let out all the patients here..." The Orderly gestured Xack into the office, "You wait in there while I call the police...and get your meds as well; it seems you had another delusional state again..." He quickly jogged away from the girl to look for a phone someplace in the asylum. Xack frowned to that since there was a phone in the office she was in!

"I-I had a breakdown again?..." she whispered frighteningly to herself, and she clutched her head with her hands. "No...this can't be happening! I was supposed to go home today! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She shrieked so loudly that probably everyone in the facility could hear her. Xack breathed in and out heavily, but eventually, she made herself calm down a little to get her head thinking straight again. "Okay...if I went into that 'delusional state' and opened all these cell doors, then that means..." she could now see that mostly all the patients in the asylum were gone. "That means Joker is loose again..." she whispered the last sentence. Xack got up some courage to leave the office. "I have to find my brother before something bad happens to him." She began to wander around the hallways and different floors of the asylum to look for her brother Eddie.

A few minutes of wandering, it dawned on Xack that Eddie is probably still sitting in his cell, since she guessed that he would be too terrified to leave it. Usually a nurse, Orderly, or even a doctor would escort her back to her cell (since they worry she'll try to escape or hurt herself), but now she had to find her own way back to her brother's room without any help. As she walked through the corridors, she stumbled across a few crazed patients, but they were of no bother to her since most of them knew her anyways. All Xack worried about was coming across Joker, but she figured he probably had escaped this place by now; he hates the asylum and any chance he gets, he escapes with a blink of the eye. Xack hopped that this was the case.

When she finally found her brother's cell number, she could barely make out the whimpers of fear coming from within it. Xack quickly went into the cell to see her brother Eddie, sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs close to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. When he saw his sister enter, he jumped off the bed and dashed over to Xack so he could hug her. "Xack!" He cried out to her, and little sobs followed after. Unfortunately for Eddie, Xack did not like to be touched, so she rudely, but gently, shoved her little brother away from herself.

"You know I don't like to be touched..." Xack reminded Eddie in a harsh tone, but she sighed and said softly, "But I'm glad to see that no one hurt you. Have you seen anyone gone by? The police or anybody that is going to help us?"

Eddie shook his head slowly. "No...nothing but the crazy people..."

"Did you see the Joker?"

"No...I don't want to. He's scary..."

Xack lightly patted Eddie on the back, "I know... I know..." She looked around herself then back at her brother. "Listen to me Ed, you have to come with me, at least find some place to hide while I go call the police...or at least find that Orderly guy that spoke with me earlier..."

"I don't want to hide!" Eddie pouted to his sister. "I want out of here!"

"But you're going to hide!" Xack snapped back at Eddie, "And you are going to stay hiding as to where I tell you too, okay?" Eddie grunted in anger and resentment to this, but he nodded to his sister's wishes. "I don't know if I should leave you in here to hide or in another cell... I'm pretty sure Joker has left this asylum, but you never know, any other patient here can hurt you too..."

"I'll stay here...and hide under the bed or something," Eddie suggested.

"It may seem like a corny hiding spot, but it's for the best, I guess..." Xack watched Eddie quickly make his way back to the bed and slowly crawl under it. "Don't come out unless I tell you too, okay? I don't care if someone says he's from the police and wants you to come out; you only come out of there on my word."

"Okay..." Eddie mumbled from under the bed, and then Xack quickly left the room to find a telephone or at least find the Orderly that spoke with her before.

Xack slowly trailed down the hallways of the asylum once again, but now new fears were going through her head: is Eddie going to be okay? Did that man call for help, and...is there still anyone dangerous left in the asylum? If there was, Xack did not want to run into them, for she is not a fighter at all. She can struggle and maybe throw in a few kicks, but that's all she could do; she's not even a good runner.

When Xack had turned a corner in the asylum, she stopped dead in her tracks to see the Orderly man in front of a telephone. The girl could not see the man very well since he was quite aways from her, but she can tell that he is holding the phone in his hands. "Did you call for help yet?" Xack asked the Orderly a little worriedly, and she began to advance with caution to the man, since he did not answer her back so suddenly. "I'm sorry I left the office, but I wanted to make sure my brother was okay..." She became more fearful when the Orderly still did not respond; he seemed to be not moving at all. "Hello?... Are you alright?..." As Xack got closer, she let out a gasp when she saw that the Orderly man looked seriously ill; his mouth was in a toothy grin, very similar to Joker's, and his eyes were almost bulging out of his head! Xack knew that this ghastly sight is Joker's doing. "I don't think he called for help..." Unfortunately, when Xack grabbed the phone from the Orderly's hand, the power in the asylum went out; including the lights!

Xack shrieked loudly in horror and threw herself on the ground. "The darkness!..." she crawled in the dark to where she believed to be a wall from the hallway. She pressed her back to it and started to sob. "I don't like the dark!" Xack began to tremble badly, and even her hands were shaking so horribly that it would be impossible to hold a phone in her hands. This is Xack's greatest fear in life: the dark. She had always feared this since she was a little girl, but mainly because she goes blind in it.

Suddenly, Xack cried out when someone had grabbed her wrist roughly. She hopped that it was a policeman, or another Orderly in the building...but to her dismay, it wasn't. "Ah, how lovely this time of night, don't you agree?" Asked the Joker in that witty, happy tone of his. He literally dragged the poor girl up from the floor, and Xack whimpered in pain when his fingers dug into her skin.

Xack was completely speechless at this point. Her head was spinning and hurt so much from the pain that she thought she was going to pass-out at any given moment. "I-I was supposed to go home today..." she whispered so quietly that only someone very close to her could hear.

The Joker gave out a few _'heh heh's'_, before he leaned in closer to Xack and say menacingly, "But you _are_ going home...with _me_..."

"No!" Xack shrieked. "No!" Xack started to cry out for help as she struggled almost viciously with Joker, trying to escape from his tight grasp. Joker laughed his hysterical laughter; finding this struggle amusing to him. He did give out a surprising gasp when Xack managed to get away from him, but she couldn't go further all that much since she was blind in the darkness. To Joker's advantage, he quickly snatched both her wrists and began to drag her through the darkened asylum.

"No! No!" Xack gave out a high shriek of fright. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

The Joker snickered and replied happily, " But I _can_ do this to you, because I _want_ to! People like you don't know comedy until you experience it, and you'll be one of my 'special guests' to experience it _first hand_!"

Xack did not know what Joker had meant there, but in time, she will learn what those last words mean.

When all hope had faded from Xack of eluding the clown, the power in the asylum had suddenly kicked back on. The girl was a bit relieved to see Joker bewildered by this, for he stopped struggling with her and gazed around with suspicious eyes. "Hey, who turned on the lights?" He asked, still puzzled by this phenomena.

_"Let her go Joker..." _ordered a dark, stern voice from above the two asylum patients. Joker and Xack looked above themselves to the next floor of the asylum to see the Batman gazing down on them. Joker growled in anger and held onto Xack's wrist even tighter; not wanting to let go of her. "Let her go now, Joker!" Batman demanded, and was beginning to lose a little patience with the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Only problem here Batsy, is that I don't want to let go!" Joker piped up, but then he tossed Xack aside and urged Batman to come to him. "Then again, I hate to be the one to ruin the fun..." He began cackling as he threw a couple of his razor sharp playing cards in Batman's direction. Batman seemed to be in no shock to this since it was common for Joker to pull off something like that. The Batman quickly slid to the side, and Xack's eyes grew wide when the Caped Crusader came down to her and Joker's level. Joker didn't hesitate to quickly run up to Batman and double-kick him hard in the chest. Xack moved out of the way as the hero hit the ground by her.

The Joker got out more razor sharp cards and cackled, "Losing your touch, eh Batsy?" He flung them towards Batman, but also Xack. The Batman skidded to the girl and wrapped his cape around themselves when the cards hit his sleek, outer material.

The Batman looked down on Xack with wide eyes, "Get out of here, now!" He ordered in a slight panicked tone, knowing that it would be hard to try to protect Xack and battle Joker at the same time. Xack nodded and thought the best place to go to at this time is getting Eddie and leave the forsaken facility as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, when Joker caught a glimpse of Xack heading in a different direction then towards himself, he grinned with glee and briskly pounced to where she was and swung his arm around her neck. Xack shrieked and another struggle between them came up once again. When Batman started to advance towards the two, Joker slowly moved to the center of the current level they were on; connected by railing, but...over this railing was like a large pit! The Batman stopped and wondered what Joker was planning.

"Dear me Batman, but there seems to be a problem here..." lilted Joker, and he peered over the railing with a mischievious grin appearing on his face. His eyes gleamed with malice when he looked into his victim's, and Xack did not like this look at all. The Batman just frowned at him. "You see...my plan here was to take the crazy girl with me, but with you here, all you do is ruin the fun..." The Joker roughly grabbed both of Xack's arms and pressed her against the railing. "Tell me, Batman, what do you plan to do? Save this girl from becoming a pancake, or go on a wild goose chase with me?"

Joker laughed hysterically when he suddenly shoved Xack off the railing, and now the poor girl was falling at an incredible rate! Batman knew there was no choice but to save her, so he didn't waste any seconds to draw out his Batgrapel and shoot the claw-like object into the ceiling above. When he heard his object hold into place, he held onto the rope as he took a dive off the railing and hoped he would catch Xack in time. Fortunately, only inches away from falling to a death, Batman quickly snatched her hand and held Xack against himself. He sighed heavily as he tugged on the Batgrapel to bring them back up to the previous level of the asylum.

"I am not thanking you for saving me..." Xack spoke in that creepy, monotone voice of hers. "Because I did not want to be saved..."

The Batman did not speak nor reply to Xack's statement, but when they finally reached the asylum level, he set the girl on her feet and he did the same as well. Before Batman would take off after Joker all this time, he gazed over to the ill Orderly man leaning against a wall in the hallway. "Hold out your hand," he muttered to Xack. The girl obeyed and raised an eyebrow when Batman handed her a little vile with a light blue substance in it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Xack asked rather rudely to her savior.

"Give it to the police when they arrive. It's the antidote to Joker's gas sickness..." Batman gestured to the Orderly so Xack would see. "I have to go after Joker now..." For Xack, it was like the blink of an eye...and Batman had vanished from Arkham.

In the distance, Xack could barely make out the sirens and helicopter choppers from outside the building. She looked at the vile in her hands and held it tightly, then she sat on the ground and pressed her back against the bricked walls. The girl sighed and bowed her head so the hair would completely cover her face. "What's going to happen to me now?" Xack questioned herself about this. "If my life gets any worse I fear I will break down for good..." Oddly enough, she did not start to sob, but rather, began to laugh. It started as just this rash giggle, getting louder, and louder, and now it turned into a disturbing, high-pitched maniacal laughter which made the police officers most nervous when they found the asylum patient.

"Whoa...we got a problem here with this one..." mumbled one of the officers who stood a foot away from the crazed girl. The officer turned to a dark-skinned man next to him, except this other man wasn't dressed like the other officers at all. "Detective Bennett, what are we going to do with her?"

The dark-skinned man, whose name we now know as to be Detective Bennett, sighed and closed his eyes in some thought. "I don't know, but the way her condition is, I don't think it's a good idea to keep her here in this place. Where else a girl like her can go is beyond me though..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The fight scene with Joker and Batman would of been longer, but this chapter is already long enough, so I had to shorten it. Don't worry though, it's not like this is going to be the only fight scene with Batman and The Joker. There will be others. I also know that these two chapters were mainly focused on Xack, but that's only because I want the viewers to get a good idea on her personality, for (since I said in the summary) she and Eddie are going to be staying with Bruce Wayne in the next chapter... 


	3. Meeting The Insane

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter sounds...lame (to me it does, but you never know.) I know things will still sound a bit confusing, but in time and in other chapters, all should be explained (for the un-explainable.) Oh yeah -- and thank you all for those nice reviews! To be honest, I didn't think this story would do all that well, so I REALLY do thank you reviewers and I hope you continue to review since I like hearing comments (whether good or bad...but good's better) about this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Meeting The Insane**

From the events that have occurred at Arkham Asylum, it has now been at least over an hour since of all this. Our story now goes to Bruce Wayne -- or of course, which all of us know his alter-ego to be Batman. At this very moment, the billionaire is being escorted in his finest limousine to Arkham Asylum, for Detective Bennett, who is a very dear friend to Bruce, gave the rich young man an urgent call to visit the facility. Of course, accompanying Bruce is Alfred Pennyworth, who is driving the young man's vehicle.

Bruce leaned back on the leather seats and gazed out his windows into the dark, and almost dingy streets that surrounded the asylum. He hated this area, for remembering every villain he brought to that place is not a good memory at all. No matter how hard he tries, it seems that none of those fiends wants to be cured. He was also angry that Joker had gotten away, but he had no choice but to save that girl, even though she stated she did not want to be rescued. It wasn't a huge thought or anything big, but Bruce wonders a little why Joker would want to get a hold of a gloomy girl like that.

"Master Bruce, we are nearly there," announced Alfred in that monotone, calm voice of his. Bruce saw Arkham Asylum in the distance, but it wasn't that far out at all. They would be another few minutes before they reached the place. "What did Detective Bennett say exactly over the telephone?"

"It's about the girl who was attacked by Joker," replied Bruce. "Ethan wants to discuss about her; whether she can stay with me until they bring Joker back to Arkham." He sighed and continued to speak, "I've read about this girl: Xack Hathaway. Her parents' deaths were not far apart. Her father died of a car accident by a reckless driver, and the mother died in a car crash; close to about a year since his death. Xack always had serious depression problems, but took it's toll for the worse since their deaths. For the past year, different asylums have recorded all the times she's tried to kill herself. No record of her doing such things so far in Arkham though..."

"You sure have taken an interest in this girl," smirked Alfred as he pulled the limousine close to the Arkham Asylum complex.

Bruce shrugged, "If this girl is going to be staying with me, I have to find out about her."

"But why don't you just ask her yourself? Wouldn't it be better that way?"

Bruce was silent for a moment before answering. "With the problems that she has, it's hard to trust her with personal questions..." he murmured.

Alfred had no comment to that, and even if he did, he would mind himself to not have an argument with his master. Besides that, now would not be a good time, for the doctors of Arkham Asylum, and even the police were approaching Bruce Wayne's vehicle at the moment. Bruce had a small smile on his face as he saw his best friend, Ethan Bennett coming towards him as well. Bruce got out of the limo and walked towards Detective Bennett.

"Yo Bruce," Detective Bennett held out his hand for Bruce to shake, and Bruce took no hesitation to shake his best friend's hand.

"Evening Ethan," Bruce kindly replied back. The young man almost groaned when he saw a couple of doctors and nurses headed his way. He could easily see the young nurses gossiping lightly about him, for they kept glancing at him and giggling quietly. Bruce looked back at Detective Bennett and smirked, "Something tells me that this won't be a pleasant evening -- for the both of us."

Detective Bennett nodded in agreement. "Sorry Bruce, but it isn't. We -- meaning the police and the doctors here, want a favor from you." Bruce shifted his eyes to the doctors and nurses that formed a half circle around him. Some policemen saw the group forming and decided to join in on it. Detective Bennett turned to a doctor; a hefty man who wore little black glasses on his face and even his long hair was dark. The young man gestured to this doctor and announced curtly, "Bruce, this is--"

"No need to introduce me, Detective," said the hefty doctor calmly and almost quietly. "I can do that myself." He approached Bruce and held out his hand for a shake. "I am Strange, Doctor Hugo Strange: head of psychiatry at Arkham Asylum." Bruce was a little hesitant about shaking this doctor's hand, but not to be rude, the young man did in a friendly gesture. "I presume you know why you are here this evening?..." Doctor Strange asked.

Bruce slightly shrugged, "You want me to watch over one of your patients until you have the Joker back in your asylum, am I right?"

Doctor Hugo formed a small smile and nodded. Detective Bennett spoke up, "You see, Bruce, a little later before you arrived, Joker left a 'letter' saying that he's gonna come back and get Xack Hathaway to come with him. Having this patient at our headquarters just isn't safe for her, or the other policemen and jailers; it's just too predictable and we know Joker will figure out quickly as to where she is." He took a moment for himself to catch his breath and then he started to speak again. "Look...we hope it isn't too much trouble for you, but I figured it would be best for Miss Hathaway and her brother-- "

"Wait a minute -- " Bruce rudely interrupted Detective Bennett, and his eyes grew a little wider, "You said over the phone that I was to watch over Miss Hathaway, and not the brother as well..."

"Well...it's just -- " Detective Bennett scratched his head and thought of the right words to say. "Miss Hathaway's brother, Adam 'Edward' Hathaway, needs to be with his sister since that's all he's got now. The doctor's here -- and along with Doctor Strange's word for it, the two children should not be separated from each other. Also, since Joker is after the girl, we surmise that he's gonna come after the boy as well."

Bruce Wayne wanted to groan from the stress that was starting to build on him, but thought that letting out a sigh was best. "Where are they now? Can I meet the children?" He asked, but not enthusiastically.

Detective Bennett nodded, "Sure... I'll go get them..." then the young detective left Bruce, Doctor Strange, and the other silent doctors to go get the asylum patients.

Doctor Strange shifted the glasses on his face and then began to speak, "I have medication to give you, Mr. Wayne, for Miss Hathaway, that is..." he handed Bruce a few small bottles of medicine, or pills. "These are to keep her from -- what we call, her 'delusional states'. Unfortunately for the young lady, her most recent breakdown left her in a state of severe depression once more. It was not her fault, of course, but the Joker drugged her with certain medicines. I am not clear what he used on her; I am still looking into that."

When Bruce was going to ask something about the medicines, his mouth clamped shut when he heard the giggling nearby. He turned around to see a young kid running up to him, and this child smiled happily up at Bruce. "Oh...you're the rich man I see on TV!" Said the boy with glee, and he held out his hand for he was eager to shake Bruce's. This boy had short, light brown hair, with hazel eyes. "Hi, my name is Eddie..." A smile cracked on the edge of Bruce's lips as he shook the hand of the boy that would be staying with him. Suddenly, the happiness from Bruce's face quickly faded when he saw a disturbed looking girl heading towards him; and a couple of police officers, including Detective Bennett, accompanied her.

Her brown hair mainly covered her face, as if shielding the skin. Everything about her seemed to be dark and black, from the blackness of her shirt to the darkness of her baggy pants. A chill ran down Bruce's spine when her green, piercing eyes locked with his.

"Bruce..." Detective Bennett, and along with the rest of the people had reached the young wealthy man. "As you might guess, this is Xack Hathaway..." Bruce cringed slightly at the fact that Xack did not take her eyes off of him. Detective Bennett shifted his eyes between the two and he let out a soft chuckle. "Don't be fooled, Bruce, she's not as scary as you think..." Xack rolled her eyes to that statement.

Bruce cleared his throat and forced himself to smile at the young girl. "Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. Your brother and yourself will be staying with me for awhile..." he held out his hand to shake hers, but all Xack did was slowly shift her eyes to his hand...and nothing more.

"Now Xack..." Doctor Strange said somewhat sternly to her. "Don't be shy to greet your temporary guardian."

Xack scuffed and turned her head away from Bruce, but then she grunted and shook his hand. "Hello Mr. Wayne..." she replied slowly and eerily to Bruce. A cold, pitiless smile came upon her lips. "My name...is Xack."

Detective Bennett gently edged the children towards the limousine, "Alright, now you all go and wait in Bruce's vehicle... Oh, and remember: some nurses here will be by in the morning to bring your stuff to Bruce's place." Xack growled for she does not like being told what to do, but she and her brother obeyed the detective and slowly trailed themselves to the limo and they waited inside for Bruce to come. When the two children were fully inside the vehicle, Detective Bennett turned back to Bruce and asked, "Do you think you'll be up to this? I know the boy won't be too much trouble, but that girl...she's just something else..."

"I'll be fine Ethan," Bruce reassured his friend, but it didn't sound convincing though.

Detective Bennett smiled and waved goodbye. "Well...I'll be seeing you later, in the week maybe... I gotta go back to the station now." Then he and the other officers began to go back to their squad cars, but some of them still wanted to stick around and check the asylum for clues and such as to where Joker could of ran off to.

Doctor Strange folded his hands neatly behind his back and lightly bowed to Bruce. "Well Mr. Wayne, it seems I should take my leave as well; at least return to the asylum and make sure my other patient -- or rather, the victim to Joker's gas, is still in good health..." When the doctor started to head back to Arkham, he gestured to the other doctors and nurses to follow suite. To their dismay, the followers obeyed, but anyone could easily see that they all just wanted to go home. Now Bruce was left alone, he didn't want to be, for he was worried about Xack's nature and her health in general. _"Perhaps it will not be as bad as I think it will be..."_ he thought to himself, and managed to form a smile on his face. He wanted to at least show his guests that he was not afraid of anything. He then walked back to his car and got in, but suddenly stopped, realizing that the way he got in he would end up sitting next to Xack. Bruce actually hesitated for a moment, but quickly reacted by sitting on the opposite side, across from her. He did not mind sitting by her brother, Eddie anyways.

"Alfred...let's go home." Bruce looked over his shoulder to his loyal butler. Alfred nodded and started up the engine, and slowly began to drive away from Arkham Asylum. Seeing this, a great amount of stress lifted from Bruce's shoulders, but some of it remained for he brought a piece of the facility with him: one of its patients.

After a few minutes had gone by, Xack crossed her arms and glared at Bruce angrily, "You know..." she stated gruffly to him, "I know why you didn't want to sit by me. I know why you hesitated on getting in here. If you read the reports about me, I hope you know I don't go trying to kill other people..." She suddenly stopped speaking when Bruce started to give her the exact same look.

"Please, not in front of your brother...not now..." Bruce sounded stressed, and somewhat tired. Right now, he'd rather go around on that 'wild goose chase' with Joker than be here with this disturbing girl.

Xack rolled her eyes and gawked at Bruce in a weird manner -- or, if you can call it gawking; she just had that expression on her face. "My brother may be nine, but he's not stupid. He knows what I'm talking about. He hears things from people..."

Bruce turned to the happy, gleaming boy next to him. "I'm nine..." he grinned at Bruce in an odd way. "Do you have Gameboy...or a DS?" He asked curiously. "A GameCube would be nice!" Sadly for the boy, Bruce chuckled and shook his head. Now Eddie was the one to cross his arms in slight anger. "Dang it!"

"Well...now I know I'm going to be so totally bored over there..." Xack mumbled to herself, sounding grumpy. She suddenly leaned forward a bit towards Bruce. "So how do they know we'll be safe at your place? Won't Joker figure that out?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Xack, thinking about what she said. "If those doctors at the asylum were _really_ worried about my health, or the safety of me and my brother, then they should of sent us to another state or something..."

"No one else wanted to take you," Bruce answered, "I hear you're...a bit 'extreme' for some doctors..."

Xack cracked an odd smile on her face and seemed more interested in the wealthy playboy. "Wow...it sounds like you did your homework on me..." she said somewhat sarcastically. "Doing that, you must actually be nervous about me..." Bruce turned away from her and gazed out the windows. "Are you afraid I might kill myself at your place...or are you really afraid that I might kill _you_?... Do you really believe I would go around doing that? I swear, the things you hear from people..." she rolled her eyes and stared out the windows as well. A small drop of sweat slowly rolled down Bruce's face. After all, she's just trying to scare him by saying these things. She wouldn't _really _try to kill herself or him, right? ...Right?...

* * *

After what seemed to be a long ride back to the Wayne Manor, Alfred had pulled into the gates of this area and drove up a steep (but not that steep) hill, and after that little trip, he pulled into the curved driveway in front of the very large estate of Bruce Wayne's. The loyal butler was the first to exit the limousine, and he walked to the other passengers doors to properly let Bruce and his guests out. When Alfred opened the door, Xack and Eddie practically tumbled out, since they couldn't stand being in the limo any longer. They would of had a better time if Bruce had some form of entertainment within, but he didn't. As the children got themselves up, they gazed up at the mansion in awe, but also with some worriment since the place was huger than huge! Finally, Bruce got out and smiled when he saw the shocked expressions on his guests' faces. 

"You don't have to worry about bedrooms," Bruce joked, "I've got plenty to spare."

"No kidding!" Xack's eyes got a little wider. "Why have such a huge place if it is only you and your butler living there?"

"I would prefer you children to address me as Alfred..." Alfred said to Xack, and as well as Eddie.

"How do you know other people aren't living here?" Bruce asked Xack.

Xack shrugged somewhat, "At Arkham, there really isn't that much to do but watch the news. Trust me Mr. Wayne...if you've done your research on me, chances are I know some things about you too." She shifted her eyes at the wealthy young man, knowing he would be interested to know what 'things' she knew about him.

"What have you heard about me?..." Asked Bruce, sounding slightly amused by this.

Xack didn't reply nor answer until they all started to head towards the manor doors. "Well...I know you benefit many charities around here. I hear the children really appreciate that, as well as adults. Um..." Xack was in thought to the other things she knew about Bruce. "I know...you like to go out with young women..._a lot_." She glared at him for that, but Bruce did not know why. "Overall, I know you have a rather...complicated life..." Bruce and Alfred stopped in their tracks and starred at Xack a little strangely.

Bruce tried to cover up his growing nervousness over these 'facts' of Xack's, by smiling and chuckling, "What do you mean my life is complicated? I presume it would be, since I run Wayne Industries almost twenty-four hours a day..."

Alfred coughed into a handkerchief he quickly withdrew from his coat pocket, then he opened the doors and gestured everyone to come inside. Bruce hoped Xack would change the subject and focus more of the interior decor of his mansion, but she didn't. She was a nosy, suspicious person. "Mr. Wayne..." she began. "I have nothing to do at the asylums I went to, and watching the news was all I could do. A lot of information was about you... Interviewers always had you during the day, but you do not mention what you do at night. That's just stra--" Xack suddenly stopped herself when her eyes caught sight of the large 'main room' of the manor.

This room, would have to be the largest in all of Wayne manor. Even though this chamber is considered huge, it mainly just consists of a two staircases; one to the left and the other to the right, and both converge onto the second level of Bruce's manor.

Bruce took a couple steps in front of Xack and gestured his arms out to the whole room. "This place is going to be quite confusing for you two -- and no, I don't have a map of my home..." he chuckled softly, but then continued, "Those staircases lead to the second level, but your bedrooms are on the third. Mine is on the fourth..." Xack and Eddie's jaw dropped. "There are many spare rooms on the third level, so you can take your pick on which one you want. It's temporary, but Alfred and I want you kids to feel comfortable here."

Xack narrowed her eyes as she slowly scanned the room she was in. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What?" Bruce turned to the young girl next to him.

Xack nodded, "Yes...you're hiding something. I can sense it."

"Miss Hathaway..." Alfred began, trying to cover up for Bruce as calmly as possible. "Master Bruce and I are not hiding anything here. We have no secrets in this manor--"

"Don't lie to me," Xack snapped at the patient butler. "I know when someone is lying to me, and I know there is a secret here..." She flashed her angry eyes at the two older men. "I am not a child. I am not a baby. I have been around and know when people are lying to me..." She approached Bruce at a close proximity. "I know you're hiding something Mr. Wayne..." Xack whispered to him. "I have seen you on TV, and to me, it's an obsession to know the truth about people. There is something amiss about you, and I will find out sooner or later...and of course, it will be later..." She slowly walked away from Bruce and took her brother's hand, who immediately drew it back since he did not like that sort of thing no more. "Come on, Eddie. Let's go to this 'third level' and find the bedrooms of our choice... We'll leave Mr. Wayne and his butler alone now..." Right before she walked up the staircase with her brother, she flashed Bruce her cold, pitiless smile once more. When the children were out of sight, Alfred turned to Bruce with a stern expression on his face.

"Master Bruce, do not give up on her," Alfred neatly folded his hands and tilted his head downwards. "She had lost her parents, just as you did. Miss Hathaway needs someone to be there for her, and I can easily see that no one has shown her support."

Bruce shook his head, "Alfred, I'm not that person that can give her that support. She's a lost one. There's nothing I can do for her. All I want to do is get Joker back to Arkham so she and her brother can go back as well."

"Do you really think that will solve her problems?" Alfred asked with concern in his voice.

"If she doesn't go back, she's going to be a problem. If I don't find Joker quickly, I'm afraid Xack is going to unmask Batman..."

* * *

Later into the evening; much later into the night actually, Bruce, Alfred, Eddie, and Xack were all in a room which resembled any ordinary living room. Anything in the Wayne manor is anything but ordinary though. This living room was probably about ten others put together to make this a 'mega' living room or something of the sorts, but Eddie's eyes lit up when he saw the biggest TV ever. He had never seen a TV this big; it had to be at least five feet in length and width! 

"Wow..." Eddie was in complete awe about the whole room, but mainly the TV. He sat on a curved couch with Bruce, while Alfred sat in his own lounge chair, that probably had to be the most comfortable, seeing the expression on the older man's face. "This has gotta be the biggest TV ever! If only you had a GameCube though..." Eddie started to bounce in place for a few seconds before he turned to Bruce and asked, "So what are we gonna watch?" Bruce smirked and clicked a few buttons on the remote, but to the boy's dismay, it wasn't cartoons; it was the news. Eddie started to pout.

"Sorry, Adam--"

"Eddie!" Eddie snapped at Bruce, and he crossed his arms and continued to pout.

Bruce apologized, "Sorry, _Eddie_, but I need to see if the police had picked up anything about thisJoker. We don't want him to know where you and your sister are..." It's not like Batman needs the news to know the crazy clown's whereabouts, but just for the night, he's not going to don the cape and cowl. He'll do that another night.

Bruce looked around himself and then the room. He looked down on Eddie and asked a little nervously, "Eddie, where is your sister?"

Eddie shrugged, but replied, "She's in the kitchen--" That's all Bruce needed to hear, for he bolted right up from the couch and quickly darted for that room. How she found the kitchen in this manor, Bruce will never know, but he did not want Xack to be nosing around in an area where she can get something to hurt herself with...or to hurt anyone else.

Bruce quickly ran down a couple staircases to the ground level, and ran through some hallways, until he finally reached the kitchen. He pushed open the doors and his eyes darted to everything in the room. Bruce saw Xack rummaging through the refrigerator, and seeing that, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't find anything in this place..." Xack grumbled to herself, and then she closed the fridge door and stared at Bruce with tired eyes. "Don't you have anything good in here?" She cocked her head when Bruce did not answer, but just stare at her with wide eyes. Xack squinted hers suspiciously at the young man, but she turned her head to the side to see a rack of cutting knives sitting a foot from the fridge. She left her mouth agape as she turned back to Bruce. "Oh-oh, I see why you came looking for me. You think I'm gonna go crazy on you and kill myself!" She took a couple steps towards the knives, but Bruce did not speak nor do anything...not yet anyways. Unless she actually tried to do something she'll regret. He jumped though when Xack was suddenly in front of him with a large knife in her hands. She looked up at Bruce and stared at him with her cold, green eyes. "I know you don't trust me..." she whispered rashly to him. "I'm not stupid, Mr. Wayne, I'm not going to go around killing myself..."

"You have tried it before. You can't deny that," Bruce spoke sternly to her. Xack flinched to that.

"_Before_ I did, not now. I'm eighteen Mr. Wayne, I don't need you or your butler to follow my every move to see if the 'crazy girl' is gonna blow!" Xack growled and thrust the cutting knife into a cutting counter nearby. She breathed in and out heavily, but made herself calm down. "Unfortunately Mr. Wayne, those meds you got from that Doctor Strange, I don't take until tomorrow morning. I already took them this evening..." Bruce suddenly looked concern for her when she looked out the kitchen windows worriedly. "The Joker is most likely going to find us here, isn't he?"

Bruce sighed, "I can't answer that for you."

"How do you know he doesn't know about this place now? For all we know, Joker already knows where I am." Xack bit her lip in worriment. "I don't want to go with him..." She can hear Joker's psychotic laughter echoing through her head.

Bruce shook his head and slowly left the kitchen, somehow knowing that Xack will not harm herself. Xack saw this, but did not do anything to stop him. "I can't believe you left me alone..." she whispered, starting to sob a little. "Joker would of never left me alone...he just wouldn't allow it..." She wiped a tear from her eye and gazed out the windows once more to see a winged creature fly off into the night. "Your secret, Mr. Wayne..." She glared at this bat in the distance. "You can't hide it from me. No one can hide lies from me. Not you. Not Joker. No one! Not even Joker can hide his secrets from me, and I will find out yours..."


	4. Everyone and Everywhere

**Author's Note: **I had a writter's block for a little while, but now I've finally (sort of) gotten over it to finish this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter sounds (to me) lame and...all over the place; that's why I titled it "Everyone and Everywhere." If there are any questions concerning the story (or something related to it) then please leave them in your reviews, and I will be happy to answer them in the next chapter. Enjoy reading chapter four!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four:

**Everyone and Everywhere**

The very next morning, or the early morning -- before Xack and Eddie had woken up -- there was a knocking, and heavy chime bells had been rung by the entrance of Wayne Manor. It took a few minutes for Alfred to answer the door, and he wasn't all surprised to see a couple of young nurses carrying Xack and Eddie's luggage. "These are the children's things..." stated one of the nurses, who lightly lifted one of the duffle bags to show.

As Alfred took these bags, another nurse approached him with several hard-covered books in her arms. "These are the girls drawing books, but...I would be most grateful if you give them to her personally. She does not like anyone to see what she has drawn..."

Alfred briefly smiled at this nurse, but soon faded into a serious, but stern look, "I am sorry, madam, but Master Bruce will have to accept those from you. It seems I have my hands full at the moment," he lightly chuckled at that last sentence. "I will bring Master Bruce here to talk with you..."

The nurse who was holding the sketch books, her eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head eagerly, "Oh, please do, for we must speak with him about the children."

"Very well," replied Alfred, then he bowed slightly and left the two young nurses to wait for Bruce to come and talk with them.

"Who's at the door?" Bruce asked, who appeared around a corner and into the main foyer of the mansion.

"It is the nurses from Arkham Asylum, Master Bruce. They wish to speak with you about the children, and one of them appears to have some sketch books for the girl here..." Alfred bowed his head and then slowly walked up the stairs while almost dragging the heavy duffle bags with him. Bruce watched Alfred until he was not in sight no more, then the young man let out a sigh as he walked casually to the doors. He smiled kindly to the two young nurses when he approached them.

Bruce held out his hand for the nurses to shake, and he friendly greeted them, "Hello. I'm Bruce Wayne, and the man whom you just spoke with says you two wanted to speak with me."

A nurse nodded, "Yes we do -- um...how are the children doing this far? Are they getting along with you okay?" She asked a little nervously.

Bruce chuckled, but even he did not know why. So far, he figured he's still having trouble adapting to that young, depressed girl. "They are doing fine, but...that Xack girl..."

The two nurses gazed at one another and nodded their heads, as if they knew what each other was thinking, and both agreeing to it. The nurse who was still holding the sketch books leaned in towards Bruce and whispered, "Bruce...you may not know it, but Miss Hathaway has always admired you..." Bruce was taken aback by this. "You had lost both your parents when you were a child, correct? Miss Hathaway admires your courage on how you got through all of this...for she had lost both parents as well. Don't give up on her, Mr. Wayne. Her behavior is rather inappropriate, but she was always a troubled child from the beginning. Her parents' death has just made it worse for her." She handed the sketch books to Bruce, and said somewhat sternly, "Please do not go through them, for they are Miss Hathaway's works of art. If she wishes to show them to you then she will. Otherwise, just leave it be. She will be furious if you had looked at them."

Bruce looked down on the sketch books but then gazed back to the two nurses. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets these." The nurses bid their farewells to the billionaire bachelor, and they got back in their cars and left the manor. When they had gone out of sight, Bruce sighed and slowly went back into his place. As he was going upstairs to the third floor, since that was where Xack had been resting, the young man's eyes had caught sight of Alfred looking over the telephone by the stairs.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Questioned Bruce as he casually walked over to his faithful butler.

Alfred replied in a monotone, but calm voice, "Master Bruce, Miss Vale has just phoned, and it appears she has left a message for you on your machine here..." he gestured his hand to the answering machine next to the phone.

Bruce was silent for a moment but then he hit the button on his machine so he could here the sweet voice of Vicki Vale. _"Bruce...haven't heard from you in awhile. Is everything alright? You never returned my last two calls. I hope we can still meet next weekend at the Blue Ju Diner. I miss you Bruce... Call me, please."_ Then the machine beeped and indicated that there were no more messages to play. Bruce closed his eyes and thought on Vicki's words.

"Sir..." Alfred picked up the receiver and handed it to Bruce. "There is a telephone here for this occasion..."

A smile cracked onto the young man's lips as he took the phone and began to dial Vicki's number into it. "Maybe I can meet her in a couple weeks. Who knows how long I'll have these children... I better catch Joker soon..."

* * *

Upon entering Xack's temporary bedroom, Bruce exhaled his breath and knocked quietly on her door. _"Who is it?"_ Xack asked grumpily from behind the doors. Bruce cleared his throat before he spoke, but right when he was about to speak, Xack quickly replied in a sarcastic manner, _"Oh, never mind...I already know who it is. Come in, Mr. Wayne. This _is_ your house after all..."_

Bruce grunted softly as he slowly opened the bedroom door and into the room. He could already see that Xack had put some minor touches to the room to make it suit her, for there are drawings and pictures she did of fairies and other mystical creatures on the walls. As soon as Bruce had fully entered the room, Xack's eyes grew wide with shock when she saw her sketch books in his hands. "Those are my sketch books..." Xack immediately snatched her drawing books rudely from Bruce's hands. "Did you get these from the nurses?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes -- and no, I did not go through your drawings. I respected your wishes, and the nurses, for that matter." he shrugged and started to leave the bedroom.

Xack's eyes almost welled with tears when Bruce was at the door, "Wait..." her voice became shaky, and almost to the point of sobbing. "Where...where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Bruce answered sternly, and without looking over his shoulder to the young woman. "I have to go to work at Wayne Industries. They need me over there... I'm a very busy man you know. Haven't you heard on the news?" In a way, Bruce somewhat mocked Xack on that last sentence, for she should of known -- from watching the news of course, that Bruce works during the day at Wayne Industries.

"Are you always going to leave us like this?" Xack took a couple steps towards Bruce, but no more then that. "I don't want to be left alone again... I'm too afraid; afraid that Joker will come and get us all..."

Bruce turned around and chuckled shortly to this, "Xack, you seem to be very paranoid about this situation. I've taken you in, for if you stayed with the police, that Joker will find you for sure. This 'Clown Prince of Crime' will have to be more clever to figure out where you two are..."

"How do you know that he _doesn't_ know where we are? For all we know, he probably does... Maybe he's just playing us all and waiting for the right moment to strike..." Xack's eyes widened and waited for Bruce to say something again in defense. Bruce did open his mouth to say something else, but thought that Xack will just complain and worry more about this.

"Listen Xack: Alfred will be here all day and attend to you and your brother on whatever you need, but I must work. It's my job and it's what I do."

Before he turned on his heel once more and started to leave the bedroom, Xack crossed he arms and mumbled, "What about at night? I mean, do you work at this 'Wayne Industries' at night? That seems harsh to work that long..." She raised an eyebrow in suspicion as to what Bruce had to say to that.

Bruce sighed but did not look at Xack when he replied softly, "It depends on what I'm doing until the evening. Sometimes...my job requires me to...work the night shift." He looked down on the watch on his wrist and left the bedroom quickly before Xack had anything else to say.

Xack just stood there with her arms still crossed. Her eyes squinted to angry slits and she mumbled once more, "So rude, Mr. Wayne. How very rude and mean you are to people like me..."

* * *

Now...a couple of days have passed by; Alfred, Xack, and Eddie were sitting on the couch quietly and watching the evening news as usual to see if the police had new information regarding the Joker, who is still not back in Arkham. Bruce was not with them right now, for he had...other things to do this time of night. 

When Chief Angel Rojas of the Gotham P.D., was giving out the latest scoop on their findings and such, the cameraman on that particular channel the three were watching -- well, the guy suddenly swung his camera on over the rooftops to see Joker leaping high over to each building with Batman hot on his tail. Eddie bounced on the couch excitedly to see this. "This is _so_ cool!" He squealed in delight. "Look Xack, look! Batman is chasing Joker when there are people and news people there!"

Xack shrugged and showed no enthusiasm to this. "I'll be happy when Batman catches him, then we can leave Mr. Wayne alone since I know how much he hates me anyways..." She looked around herself but her eyes fell on Alfred, "By the way, where is Mr. Wayne?" She asked the butler.

Alfred cleared his throat before speaking, "Master Bruce has unfinished assignments at Wayne Industries tonight, so he will be late on coming home..."

Xack shifted her eyes to the TV but then back to Alfred once more, "You know...I've noticed this when watching the news; and how come every time we watch TV and see Batman on it, Mr. Wayne isn't here?... Now, I just find that a little odd, but to me, a little bit more suspicious since I know you're lying as to where he goes and what he is doing!"

"Mr. Bruce _should_ see this!" Eddie added to Xack's question. "He's missing on Batman and the clown!"

Alfred smiled down on Eddie, "Yes...Master Bruce...should see this with you..."

* * *

The next morning... Bruce had already gone to work, but this time, he's donning the cape and cowl for he has leads as to the whereabouts of where Joker might have gone to. Meanwhile, Xack and Eddie were resting peacefully in their bedrooms, that is, until Alfred had quietly walked into their rooms and gently asked them to wake up. 

"Why do we have to wake up?" Xack asked groggily as she buried herself under the covers. "The longer I sleep the better I feel..." She snorted as she added, "Like that will ever happen..."

"Please, Miss Hathaway, it is nearly 9 o'clock. You really should get out of bed now..." Alfred pulled the covers away from Xack's head, and he gazed down into her tired face. "Your brother is already down in the kitchen eating breakfast, but you...you just want to sleep more."

"That's right! Now leave me alone you _butler_..." Xack grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over her head again.

"Miss Hathaway, please..." Alfred sounded a bit irritated now, "I hate to think you are this rude to adults. In case you're wondering, I do plan on taking your brother and yourself to get the necessities that will make you two more content here..."

Xack suddenly bolted upright in bed and wide eyed Alfred in shock. "You mean, like videogames and...stuff that's _fun_ around here?" She got out of bed and started to head out the door.

Alfred nodded slowly, "Yes, those things..."

"Um..." Xack turned back to Alfred and bit her lip oddly, "I don't know where the kitchen is from here. Been a couple days and...I'm still lost to where I'm going. The only way I know around here, is from the entrance to my 'bedroom'. Can you show me the way?" Xack tried to smile as sweetly as she could, but Alfred knew that this was poorly done, for her smiles are still pitiless and cruel looking.

Alfred nodded his head once more, "Very well then, follow me Miss Hathaway..."

When Alfred had begun to walk ahead of Xack, the girl replied, "You know, my name is _Xack. _You don't have to call me 'Miss Hathaway'..."

Alfred grunted very softly and retorted, "Well, you needn't call me 'butler' either..." He smiled inside as he saw Xack's face crunch into this odd, but angered expression on her face. Alfred got her on that one.

As both Alfred and Xack walked down hallways and flights of staircases quietly, Xack broke the silence by saying, "Do you think going out is a bad idea? I mean, what if Joker finds us?"

"Master Bruce assured me that as long as you two do not stick your noses too far out, then you will be fine. I am sure that this Joker will not want to go to the electronics store..."

"What store?"

"Best Buy."

"Really? We're going there?" Xack sounded a bit surprised and puzzled at the same time. "You don't think Joker will want to go into a place like that?"

"I highly doubt Joker will want videogames, televisions and everything else related..."

Xack didn't seem confident on Alfred's words, but she nodded, "Yeah...I guess we'll be okay. As long as that Batman is around...I guess we'll be fine..."

_'Best Buy Ultimate,' _this electronics store is considered to be the biggest chain of Best Buy's in America! It was so much more grand than Xack and Eddie had pictured it. This place had two floors of appliances, movies, music, and a large space for the videogame freaks from all over. On the ground floor was the usual appliances for any household, but mostly consisted for the kitchen, or perhaps a laundry room. The top floor would be the room to have the most crowds for that is where all the TV's, DVDs, games, and computers of sorts are kept. Getting to this floor was a bit of a challenge, for even the escalators are packed full of people. Alfred and the children were definitely having a difficult time making it to the top floor.

"Why is Best Buy always crowded?" Xack complained while riding the escalator up.

"Xack... It's Best Buy _Ultimate_..." Corrected Eddie happily, "Because this is the _ultimate_ store for games!" Alfred chuckled softly to the boy's witty words.

Xack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Whatever..." She turned to Alfred who was a step ahead of her on the escalator, "Do you think Mr. Wayne will be okay if we got games...and stuff? It's one thing if he doesn't want us around, or me around to be more precise, but I'm not sure he'll be okay if we get videogame systems. To me, this just means that will be at your guys' place longer than Mr. Wayne hoped for..."

Alfred sighed, "Master Bruce is not used to having company with him for this long; that is all..."

"Um... Who's Vicki Vale?" Xack wondered out loud, changing the subject.

"You eavesdropping now?..." Alfred asked lightly. "First you say you can detect when someone is lying, and now you're a clever spy?"

Xack grunted, "Geez...I was just asking who this girl is -- God..."

When the three had finally got to the top floor, Xack wished to be alone while looking for her own source of entertainment, which then and there Alfred just attended to Eddie. The little boy smiled with glee as he picked out the videogame systems for the games the two children wanted for them. As Xack rummaged for a few very horrific games and even some childish ones, she felt a soft rumble from under her feet. She didn't think much of it since it could of been the people working here, moving heavy objects around below. Yes...that's what it has to be; it couldn't be anything else -- at least, that's what kept going through Xack's mind.

"And...and I want 'Lego Star Wars'...and-and I want 'Mario Golf'...and-and I want 'Pokemon: Gale of Darkness...and-and..." Eddie kept jittering with excitement to all the games he wanted to get and play for himself.

Alfred chuckled softly, "Please young Hathaway, not so much in one day. We can always come back some other time and acquire more of these things to your delight..."

Eddie looked up at Alfred somewhat worriedly and disappointingly at the same time. "But...but I don't think we be here that long... Xack told me that Mr. Bruce don't want us here; that he don't like us..." Alfred exhaled and gazed at the boy with sad eyes. Eddie was right after all.

"Eddie _is_ right..." Xack replied as she walked over to the two males with videogames, and even some movies in her arms. "Mr. Wayne doesn't want us here, but yet, he's the one that agreed to watch over us until Joker is caught." She showed Alfred all the movies and games she carried. "This is all we need...until we leave and go back to the asylum..."

Alfred had no comment. He was tired of giving out advice and such for all it did was make Xack say something in defense. "Very well then, let us leave and return to the manor...after we have purchased these things, of course." He kindly took all the games and movies out of the children's hands and they all began to head back to the escalators to go down to the ground floor. When the three had reached the bottom floor, another rumble was felt, but this time it was a bit more sever. Xack and Eddie looked at one another and then up at Alfred for an answer. "It must be construction. In this city, there is a lot of that going around. Always construction for new buildings..."

"That construction?" Asked a puzzled Eddie, and looked up at his sister who shrugged, but narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I've felt a rumble a while ago, but this one is much more intense than the last." Xack urged the males to move quicker to the long checkout line. "Let's just go back to that Wayne Manor. I don't like this 'construction' going on..."

It wasn't that long when Alfred had paid the checkout clerk the money for the entertainment the children wanted, but at that moment, Everyone from within the store began to mumble and whisper worriedly to one another when people from outside were running, screaming, and even shouting past the place! Eddie whimpered, "I don't like this..."

As Alfred had grabbed the bag with the children's things, Xack dashed for the door to look outside to see what was going on. "Miss Hathaway! Stop!" He shouted, but the girl ignored the command and continued to exit the store.

When Xack took her first few steps out the glass doors, people already and rudely crashed into her, knocking her down hard to the ground. Xack just laid on the ground for a few seconds before she groaned in pain and slowly started to get back on her feet. As she stood up, her frightened eyes had caught sight as to why everyone was running around screaming. From across the street, a huge wall was blown away, and this place that was badly damaged had the title above 'Gotham National Bank'. "Such an odd coincidence for a bank to be across a Best Buy...and of course, someone has to be robbing it now -- oh yes, I'm just having a great day today..." Xack remarked in sarcasm, but her fears grew rapidly when she heard a psychotic, witty laugher coming out from the bank building.

_"You think a bank would be loaded with gold, but this is just cheesecake to what I've robbed before!" _Xack's mouth was left agape when she heard that voice...sounds so familiar...

"Miss Hathaway!" Xack jumped and spun around to see Alfred and Eddie quickly walking up to her. Alfred did not look happy at all. "Miss, I wish you would listen to me and stop when you are told to! For now, we must get back into my car and get you children out of here before something more dreadful happens!" Alfred took the children's hands in his and was about to cross the street to where he parked the car, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three, oddly shaped figures exiting the bank. "Oh dear..." Alfred mumbled as he saw, the one and only Joker walking out onto the sidewalks, accompanied by his large, husky henchmen: Judy and Punch. Alfred still held onto the children's hands and tried hard to speak calmly to the them. "We must get into the car now!"

Xack jerked away from Alfred's grasp and shook her head, "No...the car is across the street! Joker is too close!" She squealed frightfully, and she started to take steps backwards towards the electronics store. She clutched her head and muttered some insanities that neither Alfred nor Eddie knew what the words were.

Alfred held out his hand and a look of worry came upon his face, "Please Miss Hathaway, before this Joker spots us. Now is the best time to go. He is not that close to the car. If we go now we'll make it..." Unfortunately, Xack continued to back away, but now she quickly snatched Eddie's hand, as so she knows that if Joker sees them, that the boy would be with her; to be by her if something should happen, he can run back inside the store quickly and hide somewhere.

Xack gasped when Joker seemed to be looking in their direction. Now she knows for sure that the Clown Prince had spotted them, for he squinted his eyes and leaned in more in their line of sight. Xack shook her head and shrieked, "He sees us! He saw us!" Before Alfred could try to run off with the children, Xack and Eddie had darted back into the Best Buy store. The Joker, along with his two clown-faced assistants, slowly made their way across the street and towards the building the children ran into.

"Oh dear indeed..." muttered Alfred, and he hurriedly hid behind the nearest car to take out a small cell phone from his chest pocket. He dialed a few numbers and put the phone to his ear.

_"Alfred?" _Came a voice from the other end. _"What's wrong?"_

"Sir, the Joker is here, along with his two horrific looking assistants. He's after the children... They're on..." Alfred quickly gazed around the general area to find a street sign of some sort. He spotted it and replied back in the cell phone, "They're on 19th Hiffman Ave."

_"...I'm on my way..."

* * *

_

As soon as Xack and Eddie had ran back into the Best Buy Ultimate store, the young boy immediately took off and went up the escalator. "I'm getting away from the scary clown!" Eddie hollered to Xack.

"Eddie! Come back here! You're not good at finding hiding spots!" Xack looked around herself and replied, "Then again...in this store, I'm not either..." When the girl was quickly heading for the escalator, a loud explosion near the entrance literally through her to the ground. Xack got back up quickly this time and hid behind lined rows of washers and dryers. Her body trembled badly as she heard Joker's nasty chuckling a little ways from her.

"I could of sworn... " Joker slowly looked around the store and at all the screaming people, and the ones who were running around to what seemed like no where. "I could of sworn I've seen some familiar faces... Punch and Judy!" He demanded gruffly, and gestured to the whole store in front of him. "Search around! You see any children...bring them to _me_!" He snickered as he watched his two henchies begin the search for any children they could get their hands on. A few moments later, Joker started his own search. Now Xack wished she had hidden at the top floor with her brother; at least there she could find an emergency exit and escape with him. She hoped that Eddie would think of that, but chances are he won't.

Xack gasped when she heard footsteps nearing the laundry appliances. Slowly, cautiously...making sure to look everywhere... _"He's getting, so close..." _Xack panted inside her mind. "_So close..." _She pressed her back up against the end of the dryer and tried to breath and be as quiet as she could.

"Oh _deeeeaaaaaarrrrieeee_..." Joker called out to Xack eeriely. "Where _are_ you..." Xack jumped when she heard him shove, either washers or dryers to the floor. "Not a very good hiding place is it..." Xack gasped and tilted her upwards to see Joker looking down on her from over the dryer. He grinned menacingly as he quickly snatched her hair and practically dragged her out of her hiding place. Xack cried out in pain and tried to struggled against Joker, but it was pointless since he had a good grip on her head. She fell on her knees when the Clown Prince released her hair.

Xack sat up and realized that Joker was starring straight into her eyes; making her spine tingle horribly to his intense gaze. When she did try to crawl the other way, Joker wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her up off the ground. "No Batman to save you..." he leaned in and whispered rashly to her ears. Xack was repulsed by the close proximity of his face. "You're _mine_... Now and forever -- no matter what, I'll always own you ..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know Xack is very...'dark, but she was very disturbed in the first place (since I've mentioned that she's been depressed before her parents died), and as for Eddie -- well, he's still young and tries to look ahead and be on the bright side of things. I know Joker isn't too much in this story...at least not yet, but for now, I'm trying to build character on Xack's personality, to how Bruce and Alfred's personality are affected by having guests with them. 


	5. Aggravation

**Chapter Five:**

**Aggravation**

_"No matter what, I'll always own you!" _Those harsh words of Joker echoed through Xack's head and it didn't seem that they wanted to go away anytime soon. As the girl continued to struggle badly to get away, Joker cackled with glee and it amused him that she was even trying to get away from him.

"You don't _own_ me!" Xack retorted to the Clown Prince as she tried to push him the other way, but it didn't seem to work. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

The Joker chuckled, "Why dearie, because who else would want a crazy girl?" Xack gasped and her eyes started to well with tears. "Your mommy and daddy are dead -- and your other family members don't want you either, do they? So...who does that leave you with?..." Xack tilted her head downwards to avoid Joker's piercing eyes. "Don't know? It's just a simple guess. Should I tell you the answer anyways?..." He still got no reply, nor any head notions. Joker seemed a bit surprised by this. "Xackie girl, you should very well know that it is _I_, who still wants you for myself."

"No!" Xack cried out in agony, and then she shoved Joker away from with all the strength she had left inside. Her eyes grew wide as Joker looked shocked by this, but as he attempted to grab her once more, Xack raised her right hand and then swung it down hard across his face.

Joker couldn't believe what had just happened; even Xack didn't think she would ever do such a thing. The girl wasn't a slapping kind of person at all -- in fact, this was the first time she had ever slapped someone! She never would of figured she needed to slap this evil monster in front of her, but...she did. Joker's eyes grew wide and his yellow pupils seemed to have gotten smaller with shock. He touched his cheek lightly and felt the stinging sensation still there. It stung, but it wasn't a flow-blown slap at Xack's greatest strength. The Joker looked towards the floor, but then his eyes fell upon the girl again. Now, instead of that shell-shocked expression, a twisted smile came onto those lips as he advanced towards Xack slowly. She saw this and started to back away herself.

"You...you stay away from me!" Xack shrieked with terror at Joker. The clown continued to give the girl a most menacing look, as if he was about to murder her or even do something more gruesome than that! Xack was not about to wait around and find out, so she turned on her heel and began to dart towards the doors of the store. She figured that wherever Eddie is, he's a lot more safer than her right now.

The Joker was no slow-poke though, he immediately caught up with her by grabbing both her arms and putting them behind her back. "No!" Xack cried, and she grunted a bit when Joker jerked her back closer to his body.

Xack shivered in revulsion as Joker put his lips to her ear, "Do you really think you're going to get away that easily?" The Joker spoke lilt, but also menacing at the same time. Xack just breathed in and out heavily; unable to answer him back. "Now dearie, let's leave before I get even more angry with you..." The Clown Prince started up his whimsical, psychotic laughter as he dragged the poor girl to the doors of the store. Just before they exited, his eyes grew wide when he heard a voice from above.

_"Joker!" _Joker looked around himself and then upwards to see Batman hanging from the ceiling by his bat grapple. "What do you plan to do with her?" Xack and Joker watched the Dark Knight lower the grapple a bit further to the ground and then -- at just the right distance, Batman let go and landed on his own two feet; just as a cat would if jumped from a very high place. The Joker gave Batman a toothy and frightening grin as the Dark Knight narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Joker shrugged and sighed, like he was relieved by something. "Batsy, why do you care about saving a crazy girl?" He asked as if he was trying to start some friendly banter.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Batman threw at Joker.

The Joker cackled, "Now, now, Batsy. I can't give away my plans and secrets to you -- not just yet, but she is coming with me, whether you like it or not..." Suddenly, Xack was jerked in a direction once more as Joker started to quickly make his way for the doors again, but Batman quickly jumped out in front of him. This expeditious action made Joker skid to a stop, but failed in a result of falling to the floor; causing Xack to tumble down as well since he still had a good grip on her arm. In a weakened state, Xack got the courage to shove Joker away and go back towards the second floor stairs, so that she could get her brother and get out of this nightmare...for a while.

As Joker got back up on his feet, he caught sight of Xack going up to the second floor of the store. Batman just had to crack a tiny smile on the edge of his lips as he watched the clown stomp his foot and began to pout. "Oh...now she got away from me again..." Joker crossed his arms and glared at Batman angrily, but looking silly at the same time. "_You're smiling_? Pah! I hope you know I'm the one who always has the last laugh around here!" The Batman took a back-step as he saw Joker growl and take a dive at him. Just as Joker landed on the ground hard, he looked up in time to see Batman get out his bat-a-rang and ready to throw at the clown. Joker grinned as he got up to kick this device out of Batman's hands. As Batman went through his utility belt to get another, Joker had already taken off to the back of the store, where all the TV's and cameras are. The Batman growled as he knew Joker was not about to give up so easily.

* * *

Just as Xack got to the second floor, her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw Punch and Judy holding Eddie up in the air by his arms. Eddie saw Xack from across the room and cried out, "Xack, help me! Make them let go!" The girl watched her brother kick wildly at the air and squirm around frantically to make the two lugs let go of him. Xack cocked her head in slight confusion for she wondered why Joker's henchmen weren't going after her. Perhaps -- she thought, that they're waiting for their master to come up and give them orders on what to do with the boy. "Xack!" She heard her brother scream again. 

Xack bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. It's one thing to try to fight off Joker, since she knew he was about her size -- well, considering the fact that her frame was wider than his, and that he was a bit taller than her as well, but Punch and Judy were a much larger frame than she ever will be; they were a lot taller than her too! Xack looked around herself to try to find something that could help her brother.

"Um..." Xack began nervously. "You better let go of my brother, or I'll... I'll..." Her eyes darted around at all the movies scattered on the floor -- due to the panicked people and such from leaving, but Xack picked one up and read the title of the movie to the husky villains. "Or I'll give you this -- uh..." She read the title of the movie out loud, "'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children...movie?" Xack gazed back at the two henchmen, in hopes that they'll buy the stupid offer.

Eddie's eyes lit up when he heard his sister speak the title. "Final Fantasy VII movie? I've been looking for that!" He squealed with delight and tried to squirm out from Punch and Judy's grasp again.

Xack looked back at the movie and shrugged, "I've been looking for this too, but we can't take it now -- it would be stealing!" When she was about to toss the movie to the floor, she thought of a really foolish idea, but went with it anyways. She took a few steps towards the two henchmen and threw the movie at them. It hit Judy in the face, and feeling that, the large creature gave her a disgusted and pained look. Punch looked at his colleague and knew what that look meant to Judy. Eddie smiled as the two dropped the boy to the floor, but to Xack's dismay, now the two were coming after her! Xack quickly gestured Eddie to come to her. "Come on, Ed! Let's get out of here...before those two decide to pummel me to the ground!"

Eddie quickly dashed past the charging henchmen and took Xack's hand in his. Then the two made their way to the ground floor once more, but only to find Joker prancing around and Batman getting frustrated on trying to catch him. Batman took a second glance at the two children and shouted at them, "Go, now!" Unfortunately for Batman, Xack continued to stare and even squint her eyes to get a better look at his features.

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Bruce?..." Batman left his mouth agape and turned to look into Xack's eyes for a few moments, but it was suddenly interrupted when Joker came around and gutted Batman in the stomach with his powerful kicks.

Xack blinked and snapped back to it, then she and her brother darted outside before Joker took a second opinion on going after the kids.

As soon as they got outside though, the children ran straight into Alfred, who tapped his foot irritably and had a stern look to his face. "Well now..." he turned to look at Xack a bit angrily. "Are we all ready to head back home, or do you prefer to disobey me again, and end up back in Joker's clutches?"

Xack sighed and titled her downwards. "No more..." she mumbled silently. "I just...want to get out of here..."

Alfred nodded, "Very good then. Let us return to the car and head back to the manor before any reporters show..." The three quickly walked back to the car that Alfred wanted them to get in the first place, but now they were really heading back to Wayne Manor.

As they all got in the car, Eddie looked around and asked, "Hey...do we still have the games we got?"

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Yes, they are in the trunk of the vehicle, young Hathaway. We will deal with that once we get back to Wayne Manor." He suddenly looked concerned when Xack gazed out the windows of the car in a most puzzling, but somewhat sad expression on her face. "Miss Hathaway...are you all right?"

Xack blinked and was silent for a moment before she asked softly, "Is...is Mr. Wayne...Batman?" Alfred sighed, for he had no comment to that.

* * *

Batman growled as he lost sight of Joker, and now he just caught a glimpse of Punch and Judy heading back to the ground floor where he is! As the Dark Knight slowly and cautiously walked around the store, his eyes grew wide when he saw the stacks of TV's -- in all different sizes of course, all bear the face of Joker on them! He turned to look at them all when Joker laughed manically and snickered as he calmed himself. 

"Now, now Batsy! Just which one of these TV's do you think little-ol' me is behind?..." The Joker covered his mouth to keep his cackles at a soft tone. Batman frowned at this. "Come on -- guess! Guess!" Batman suddenly heard pounding footsteps coming from up behind him, and he spun around to see Punch and Judy charging toward him with their fists out and ready to take the Bat down. Joker sighed happily in relief. "Ah...right on time! Take the Batman down!" Batman shuffled to the side as Punch and Judy threw in their fists, which now made their attacks look rather clumsy.

Just as Batman was about to go for his bat-a-rang and get out of the way from the two brutes, Punch came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Batman grunted in pain as Punch started to squeeze him tightly, cutting off any oxygen to the body. The Joker merely laughed in triumph. "Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, crush!" Chanted the Clown Prince excitedly, and then, he was seen no more on the TV's.

"No..." The Batman wheezed, and he knew he better get out of this situation quick or else he would die! With a free hand, he pushed a button on his utility belt and out popped a few smoke bombs in his hand, which were the same shape and size as any old marble. Batman quickly threw them to the ground, and at the moment upon impact, the smoke started to squeeze out of the little object. Punch and Judy's eyes started to burn and become slightly bloodshot from the gas going unto their faces, so with that, Punch dropped Batman to the floor so the large creature could cover his eyes to keep them from flaring even more. With their guards let down, Batman quickly recovered the bat-a-rang that he dropped and now he threw it in the direction of the cowering henchmen. The bat-a-rang had a rope attached to the end of it, and as it reached the villains, the device wrapped itself around them; constricting their movements if they so tried to get away.

As the smoke cleared, Batman slowly walked towards the captured Punch and Judy. He crossed his arms and looked to the right and left of them. "Okay...now where's Joker?" Batman asked them both, but neither Punch nor Judy spoke. They never do anyways, and Batman thought it was just useless to ask them anything.

Batman turned his attention to the stacks of TV's once more. He remembered Joker saying that he was behind one of them, although, The Clown Prince was probably just trying to agitate, or even annoy Batman by saying that. By now, Joker could of already escaped, but at least Batman could stay and hopefully find some clues as to where Joker was hiding out at.

As Batman neared the TV's, he suddenly jumped in surprise to see them move. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of the way in time, for mostly the stacks of TV's pushed out and fell on top of the Caped Crusader. Luckily for Batman though, the weight or impact of the televisions did not kill him, but it did leave him immobile and hurt.

"I can't believe you came back here..." Exclaimed the Joker with shock in his voice, and Batman grunted when the clown pounced onto the TV's that fell on him. Joker leaned down towards Batman and grinned maliciously at him. "By the time you get out of this mess, me and my marionettes will be out of here -- and again, we'll find a way to get rid of you, and get the girl I want." He then hoped off and hurriedly untied his two henchmen. "Ta-ta, Batsy, and farewell!" The Joker laughed hysterically as he, Punch and Judy had left the scene without a trace as to where they could of gone now. Batman growled in defeat, but still he tried to get himself out from under the piles of TV's before any police showed up to see him there.

"You will go back to Arkham, Joker..." Batman muttered as he pulled himself up to his feet. "I will find you..."

* * *

Probably in a matter of minutes just after Batman had left the store, the police did arrive to see what kind of damage both the villains, and even the Caped Crusader had done to the store. There wasn't really much evidence left by Joker to conclude the whereabouts as to where he could of gone to hide, but that isn't stopping Detective Ellen Yin from finding out where the clown, or even Batman, could be. 

Detective Yin lightly kicked around the movies and electronics lying around to see if there was anything left behind by either Joker or Batman, but there wasn't. "Do we have _any_ leads?" She asked out loud to all the policemen in the store. The woman looked disappointed to see the heads turning the other way when she looked at them. Detective Yin sighed and put her hand to her head as if she was coming onto a headache.

"Actually...there is something..." Detective Yin glanced over her shoulder to see Detective Bennett slowly walking up to her. "The cameras actually caught Joker going after somebody in this store, that's why he attacked here..."

"What about the Gotham National Bank?" Detective Yin asked him. "Did the cameras there have any clues as to what Joker plans on doing?"

Detective Bennett sighed sadly and shook his head. "Nope, Joker got to the security cameras before his latest scheme took place. No evidence there as to where he could of gone, or what he's gonna do with the money." Detective Bennett saw the frustrated look on his partner's face, and knew he better say or have something that will cheer her up. "But...as I said before, the store cameras showed Joker going after the same girl he vowed to have in his statement letter from Arkham."

Detective Yin's face lit up a little. "Really?" She sounded somewhat relieved by this. "Do you know where she is? What's her name?"

"Her name?..." Detective Bennett was silent as he thought of her name. What was it again? He knew it was some sort of a boys name, but what was it? Cody? Drew? Peter -- no. None of those sound right. Kyle? Jack -- yes, her name sounded like that. Jack... Black... Xack -- yes, that's it! Her name: Xack Hathaway. "I remember now," he said proudly. "Miss Xack Hathaway, and she's staying with..." he gazed around himself and leaned in closer to Detective Yin. "And she and her brother are staying with Bruce Wayne..."

Detective Yin leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you whispering this?" She wondered.

Detective Bennett shrugged, "It's kind of secretive. You never know who might be listening to this; and I trust you to keep this a secret -- you know, about where the kids are." Detective Yin smiled and nodded slowly to reassure that this secret will be kept.

_"What's going on here?" _Came an authoritative, gruffly voice that got closer to the two detectives. Detective's Bennett and Yin looked to the side to see their chief, Angel Rojas walking proudly as ever towards them. Detective Bennett groaned and had a displeasing look on him. He knew he never got along with his superior, for Chief Rojas was always on his case about that Batman. While Detective Bennett believes that Batman is actually helping the police with the psycho criminals, Chief Rojas accredits that Batman is humiliating the police force by doing these good deeds; making it look that this one lone man catches these crazies better than the police can.

When Chief Rojas halted in front of the two detectives, he scratched his nose and asked somewhat demandingly, "So what did you find out about Joker, or at least the Batman for that matter?" His eyes shifted to Detective Bennett, and then to Yin.

The detectives looked at one another and then back at Chief Rojas. "Chief Rojas..." Detective Yin began. "We believe that there might be some sort of connection between Joker and a young woman he is after-- "

"And that this girl knows something about Joker," Detective Bennett suddenly added.

Chief Rojas crossed his arms and appeared to look somewhat irritated about this. "So...you're saying that Joker has been after this girl you mentioned, before hand?" Both the detectives nodded. "Then why haven't you two brought her in for questioning?"

Detective Bennett sighed and said defensively, "It's just that -- I met this girl at Arkham not that long ago. I didn't want to bring her in because I heard she's been through alot; with her parents' death, and now Joker after her..." he shook slightly when Chief Rojas got in his face.

"I don't care what the hell she's been through!" Roared Chief Rojas, and Detective Bennett saw his mustache twitch in anger. "If she knows something about Joker that we don't, then we have to question her about it! Whether she likes it or not, she better tell us what she knows about him... She better talk..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, just in case you didn't notice: I know Ethan Bennett was turned into Clay Face by Joker in that one episode, but I was one of those people who really liked Bennett for what he was before Clay Face, so I've decided to add that nice character to the story. Also -- well, I guess this is Ethan 'building up' more of the hatred and fued between him and Chief Rojas in a way. 

To the reviewer BlackHeartz (I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong, I really am) but I'm glad you like the Xack character. I'm really glad to hear that (I would hate to think that people or readers didn't like her...)


	6. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Chapter Six:**

**Our Lips Are Sealed**

It was late in the evening now in Gotham City. The Joker was still at large, and the police nor Batman still have any clue as to where he's hiding; along with Joker's husky henchmen: Punch and Judy. All of this just racks at Batman's head. He had never known Joker to be so secretive about his plans. For Batman, this could only mean that the Joker was planning something big, but Batman just didn't know what. The only clue though to this 'plan' of Joker's, was that it involved money -- then again, all of Batman's psychotics and foes always craved for cash. Besides that matter, it still strikes Batman as to why Joker would be so obsessed with one girl. Sure, Joker is somewhat after the girl's brother, but Batman figured because the little boy is related to his sister. He had heard from Arkham that this girl and Joker had some sort of 'relationship' but was it that serious? Is Joker just after her for the pleasure of it, or for revenge in some way? Batman knew he had better find the answers to all this... before Joker's plan finally takes to action, and he could only guess that it's not going to be pretty; probably the worse one yet.

Batman had parked his Batmobile hidden in the shadows of an alley as he thought on this. He was getting exhausted from chasing Joker. Why couldn't he figure it out? Why?

_"Sir?..." _Batman heard Alfred's concerned voice coming from his communicator. _"Are you alright?"_

Batman sighed and replied solemnly, "Yeah, Alfred...just thinking -- hey, how is Xack doing?"

Alfred was silent for a moment before he spoke, _"Why don't you come on back to the manor and speak to her yourself about it?"_

Batman shook his head and revved up the engine, even though, Alfred could not see the Batman's actions from where he was. "I don't have time for that. I have to find Joker before his latest scheme comes to hand."

_"Sir...you need to talk to her,"_ Alfred spoke more sternly now. _"You have agreed to watch over these children and take responsibility for them. I hardly seen you speak to them since they have come into our lives."_ He heard Batman sigh once more. _"Please sir, just come back home and talk to her. She is terribly frightened by all this. The least you can do is to try and calm her yourself. I have tried to reassure her of the matter, but she keeps leaving me in the dark."_

"Alright... I'll come back..." Batman muttered, and then he spun his Batmobile out of the alley.

Alfred cleared his throat. _"Master Bruce, Miss Hathaway is becoming more and more suspicious of your disappearances. She is suspecting that you are the Batman. Are you going to discuss the matter with her, or shall I just tell her the truth?"_

"No," Batman answered, "Don't tell her. I don't need other people finding out my identity. Just let her keep suspecting...and hope for the best."

In a matter of hours, Batman had returned to the Bat Cave, and now he hung-up the cape and cowl to become Bruce Wayne once more. It was all quiet in Wayne Manor, and Bruce suspected that everyone was in bed due to how late it was now. He was nervous about waking Xack up, and even talking to her gave him a bit of goose bumps, but he knew it had to be done. He knows she needs someone to talk to her about the problems everyone's facing, it's just not going to be that easy. Bruce was used to chatting with high-class people and socialize with beautiful women, but talking to an Arkham Asylum patient was so much different than what Bruce was used to being with.

Bruce stood outside Xack's bedroom door; thinking on how he should approach all this. He took a deep breath, fixed the collar of his suit and knocked on the door firmly. He waited -- no answer at all. Bruce blinked and tried again, this time a bit harder. Still, no word from Xack's mouth.

_"Mr. Wayne?..." _Bruce was actually relieved to hear Xack's voice. For a moment there, he thought something might of happened to her.

"Xack..." Bruce thought of the right words to say to her. "I -- um, I want to talk to you about...everything that's been going on..."

_"Now?" _Xack groaned from behind the door. _"Do you know how late it is?" _

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I know how late it is, but I feel we really need to talk about this now..." He waited behind Xack's door until she gave him an answer to that.

_"Fine..." _Xack mumbled, "_Come in Mr. Wayne..."_

Bruce opened the door to Xack's bedroom. The first place he looked for her was the bed, but was surprised to see that she wasn't there -- in fact, he could tell that she hadn't even went to bed yet since it was still made neatly. He gazed around the whole room until he saw the girl sitting in the corner of the place; to the left from her bedroom door. Bruce saw Xack drawing in her sketchbook that he had given her earlier today. He approached her slowly and asked, "If _you_ really knew how late it was, I presumed you would of been in bed..." He stood in front of her and continued to watch her doodle in her book, even though Bruce wished he could of had a better look at what she was drawing; too hard to see since the lighting of the room was pretty dim.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Xack asked without even looking up at Bruce. As he got down on his knees to get closer to Xack's line of vision, the girl quickly closed her sketchbook to prevent him from seeing what she was drawing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask...what do you draw in that sketchbook?" Bruce asked her, most curious about her drawing book. Xack just merely blinked at him. "Why so secretive about your works of art? Are you embarrassed that people will make fun of it?"

"In a way, yes...but it's more complicated than that. I just...can't show anyone..." Xack started to trail off and held the sketchbook closer to herself.

Bruce shrugged. "Very well, then let's talk about you..." Xack seemed somewhat startled when he had said this. "How are you holding up to all of this -- with Joker, I mean?"

Xack hugged her knees close to her chest. "I don't look it...but I'm terrified. I'm terrified that Joker will find me. I'm terrified because I don't know why he wants me so badly. I'm terrified...because I don't know what he wants to do with me..." Bruce could easily hear that her voice has become much more shaky and somewhat high-pitched, as if she was going to have a breakdown about it. "I just don't know what to do!..." She shrieked silently, and she clutched her head in her hands. "I'm afraid that even if I get transported to another asylum that Joker will still come after me..." Xack then began to mumble insanities that Bruce could not make out on what she's saying.

Bruce patted her knee and said, "Maybe you should take your medication, so you can calm down about this. Joker does not know where you are Xack, and the police are still looking out for him even as we speak..."

Xack started to breath in and out heavily. "I hate taking that stupid medicine; drugs that make you calm down...I hate it! And the police don't care about some crazy girl. I don't matter to them at all..."

Bruce frowned at this. Alfred states that Bruce should talk with Xack, but it seems it's not going very well. Every time Bruce would try to reassure her on the subjects, the girl would still throw out negative things, making it more worse then it already is. "Speaking of police, the department has informed me that they want to talk with you tomorrow about Joker," Bruce spoke a-matter-of-factly. "They say you know things about Joker that even the asylum doctors don't..."

Xack merely shrugged her shoulders. "I guess...but it's nothing that will help capture Joker, or even find out what he plans to do..."

Bruce cracked a smile on the edge of his mouth, "Every little bit counts Xack, and you never know; whatever you have to say about Joker just might help out the police."

"I guess..." Xack whispered, and sounded unsure about all this.

Bruce looked down at a watch on his wrist and got back up on his feet. "It's really late Xack. You should think about getting some sleep before we go to the Gotham Police Station..."

Xack raised an eyebrow, "'We'?" She sounded a bit surprised to this.

Bruce nodded, "Yes -- _we_, meaning I am going to the station with you."

"Oh..." Xack had a strange expression on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I guess...I'll go to bed now..." She got up on her feet as well and slowly made her way to the bed with the sketchbook still in her arms. Bruce was still really curious as to what she could be drawing in it, but for now, he thought he would just let it slide.

As Xack crawled into bed, and as Bruce was heading for the bedroom door, he turned around and said in a concerned tone, "If you ever get scared -- anytime at all, just come see me..." then he left the room, but not before hearing Xack mumble quietly, _"If you're ever around..."_ Bruce sighed depressingly to this. She was right after all.

* * *

A middle-aged woman came knocking on her teenaged son's door. _"Joey...are you done with your homework yet?"_

"No mom! I'm not!" Complained Joey from his room.

_"Well..." _Joey's mom bit her lip and breathed out. _"You really should get some sleep now. It's really late and I don't want you missing school again just because you can't wake up in time."_

Joey, who was at his desk doing his homework, rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "_Fine_, I'll just do this in the morning..." The mother smiled in relief and continued on to her own bedroom so she could go back to sleep.

Joey's room was basically how any teenage boy would decorate a bedroom, but the exception that it was full of his favorite cartoons and anime knick-knacks. Most of his clothes were scattered all over the place, which made it difficult to tell which ones were actually clean and ones that were dirty. Even Joey's bed was messy and looked as if it hadn't been made in a couple of weeks! As this young man got himself into his pajamas, his attention was suddenly drawn to his window, for it was wide open. He thought for a moment to see if he remembered anytime today that he opened it, but he couldn't recall. Joey didn't think too much of it, so he just shrugged and walked over to the open window to close it. He locked it though, just in case it might happen again...just might.

Joey turned off his lights and got into bed. As his mind was just starting to drift onto dream land, he suddenly heard strange noises, like...someone shuffling around in his room. Joey shot straight up and looked around, but it appeared that nothing was there. Within a few moments of gazing at every thing in the room, Joey slowly laid back down in his bed. Probably about a few minutes later, the same sounds were heard again, which made Joey growl as he sat back up; this time though, he carefully scanned all of his things and surroundings to detect anything out of the ordinary -- nothing. Nothing appeared to be abnormal, so as before, the young man plopped himself back down.

Then...again, those strange shuffling noises once more. Joey did not hesitate to get up again. All he did was turn himself over and put a pillow over his head for he was tired of hearing these sounds. Unfortunately though, as his head was turned over, his eyes became wide with fright as he saw a strange figure to the side of his bed. Joey couldn't quite make it out until he focused his eyes better. He gasped. Wild green hair, bleached skin, blood-red lips, and red eyes with piercing yellow pupils. Joey knew from the descriptions of the news, that this was clearly the Joker. Joey couldn't scream and was even too frightened to call for help.

Joker snickered quietly and said lowly, "Say cheese..." The last thing Joey remembered was the Clown Prince snatching him out of the bed.

* * *

In the morning, Bruce was surprised to see Xack in the living, all dressed up and ready to go somewhere. Her, Alfred, and Eddie were sitting on the couch watching the news on TV, and they all seemed to be oblivious to Bruce's presence. "What's going on here?" Bruce asked in a slightly cheery mood. Eddie turned his head towards Bruce and slowly pointed up to the plasma TV. Bruce looked at the screen to see what kind of 'news' was to be heard. 

There was a man TV reporter out in front of a town house of sorts, with a middle-aged woman standing next to him. This woman's eyes were somewhat red and bloodshot, probably from all the crying that she has done before. "Since last night, several disappearances have occurred -- ranging from young teenagers to adults..." The reporter cleared his throat and continued to speak. "There has been a witness that called into the Gotham Police Department, and this witness declared that the Joker was seen off in the night with an adult struggling to get away from him." Then the TV reporter turned to the sobbing woman beside him. "This woman next to me is Linda Range, who says that her sixteen-year old son, Joseph Range, was taken from his bedroom, just minutes from which they had last spoken..." The reporter held the microphone for Linda to speak into.

"I...don't know why, I want to know why..." Linda sobbed, and her voice was very shaky which made it hard for people to understand her. "I was just getting into bed when I heard things crashing from my son's room. I quickly ran to his room...and when I went in there...he was gone. His dresser and desk were thrown to the floor, and the window...was wide open and broken...Why did Joker take my baby away from me?..." The reporter handed her a handkerchief for her to cry in. She quickly took it and wiped her eyes as best as she could. "Please Joker..." Linda pleaded into the microphone. "Please don't hurt my son... Give him back to me..."

Now, the TV reporter spoke again, "This is Henry Scord of channel 8 news, signing-off..." As this was said, Alfred shut off the TV. Xack and Eddie looked over to Bruce with worried faces.

"Is Joker gonna come and take me away?..." Eddie asked meekly. Xack patted her brother's back, partially for support and for reassurance that she is here with him.

"No one's sure that was even Joker that kidnapped the people," Xack pointed out. "Even the TV reporter on -- uh, TV didn't sound so sure of that. It was dark out when this 'witness' saw Joker kidnap someone, but how do they know it's even him?"

Bruce gazed down at a watch on his wrist and then turned to Xack, "We should be going to the police station now...but..." he handed the girl a leather jacket, some sunglasses and a baseball cap of sorts.

Xack took these items and frowned down on them. "What is this?" She asked somewhat disgustedly.

Bruce smirked, "Unless you want Joker to see you and I going together, this 'disguise' should throw him off. You never know when he's watching the streets of Gotham. The cap is for you to tuck your hair in, so you look more of a...young man than a woman..."

Xack sighed and did just that: put on the stupid baseball cap and started to tuck her hair into it. "I already look tomboy enough as it is, but now I actually have to look like a guy for the public. Oh yes...I just feel so much better..." she stated sarcastically. Xack saw Bruce crack a smile on his face, and she looked shock to see this. "Why you smiling for?" She asked rudely. "Just because I'm tomboy-ish, doesn't mean I actually want to look like a guy!"

"Didn't notice..." Bruce muttered teasingly, and he chuckled when this seemed to enrage Xack a bit more. "Alright, let's just go..."

Eddie cocked his head at Bruce, "Is Xack going to jail?" He asked a bit worriedly.

Bruce shook his head quickly, "No Eddie, she's not. The police just want to talk with her about Joker..." Xack heard this and just shrugged her shoulders lightly. "She'll be back here after this is over. It shouldn't take that long." Then he gestured for Xack to follow him out of Wayne Manor. As Bruce turned to look at the girl walking next to him, somehow, he could feel that this meeting with the police was not going to go well. By the expression on her face, he could see that she did not want to go, but he just wasn't sure why though.

Bruce took one of his many fancy-highly expensive cars out for a drive, and of course, Xack sat in the passenger side with the sunglasses on her face, wearing the ugly leather jacket, and her hair tucked in the baseball cap. As she looked at herself in the little mirrors on the visor, she could see that people would probably mistake her as a young man rather than a girl. Just as long as the leather jacket was buttoned up and everything, the public would go with this theory, otherwise if they saw her figure, then the disguise would be blown.

Xack gazed out the windows and asked Bruce, while mumbling, "Are we almost there?..."

"Yes," Bruce replied.

"When we get there, can I at least take off the stupid hat?"

Bruce smirked, "Yes, and you can remove those sunglasses if you wish."

Xack nodded to that. "I am, _definitely_! I wore sunglasses into a store once and the people there thought I was actually blind. I told them that I wasn't, but they didn't believe me."

Bruce chuckled softly, "Why did you do that?"

"Because we -- my family had a cat, and I'm allergic to her. Our cat gave me red, itchy eyes, and I wore sunglasses so people wouldn't see that..." Xack sighed depressingly and folded her hands in her lap. "I miss our cat."

"What happened to your pet?" Bruce asked a bit concerned.

Xack was silent for a moment. "The asylums wouldn't let me keep her...when mom died...so... they gave our cat away to the pound for other people to buy... " She wiped a small tear from her eyes. Then she and Bruce stayed silent for the rest of the trip to the Gotham Police Department.

When Xack was starting to drift away to her own happy day dreams, she was suddenly snapped back into reality when Bruce had parked the car close to the police department's doors. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to the girl to say, "I wouldn't take off your disguise until we get inside. You never know where the Joker can be these days..."

Xack nodded and raised an eyebrow slightly at Bruce, "Speaking of things, I meant to ask you..." Bruce waited. "Are you the Batman?"

Bruce scoffed. "Why do you ask?" He chuckled slightly.

Xack frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh well, it's just that when Batman had come to beat-up Joker in Best Buy, I gotta good look at the guy, and his facial features look exactly like yours -- besides the fact, by the looks of it, you two resemble the same built..." She waited for Bruce's answer.

Bruce glanced over to the police department and then back at Xack. "Let's not discuss this now. We'll talk more about this after we go back to the manor."

Xack's eyes grew wide, "So you _are_ the Batman! I knew it!"

Bruce said nothing more though as they both got out of the car and walked casually but slowly to the department, and then they went inside.

As soon as they walked in, Detective Yin was already waiting for them by the entrance doors. She smiled briefly at them, "Good day Mr. Wayne, and I presume this is?..." She raised an eyebrow at Xack's weird disguise. "That this is Miss Xack Hathaway?..."

Bruce smiled as well and nodded, while Xack removed the sunglasses and baseball cap. "Yes, this is her..." he replied, and then he went to shake Detective Yin's hand. As the detective offered her hand for Xack to shake, the girl merely looked at the detective's hand, but nothing more. "Sorry..." Xack replied in a slightly rude tone, "I just don't...like to be touched. Nothing personal and all, but I just don't."

Detective Yin withdrew her hand. "Alright then, follow me Miss Hathaway, Mr. Wayne..." The detective walked on ahead, while Bruce and Xack followed behind as the woman guided them through the police department, and to a room that Xack knew to be an interrogation room.

As Detective Yin opened the door and gestured Xack inside, the girl bit her lip and felt a little nervous about this. "Why...do I need to go in here? I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked nervously.

Detective Yin shook her head, "No you're not, it's just that Chief Rojas wishes to ask a few questions about the Joker. He thought this would be more of an appropriate place for it..." Xack still hesitated for a moment before she finally went inside. Detective Yin closed the door behind the girl, and then took a few steps and opened a door right next to the interrogation room. "Mr. Wayne?..." she gestured him inside and Bruce walked in. As Bruce had gotten into the room, he realized that this particular room was used to see what was going on in the interrogation place.

Bruce smiled as he saw Detective Bennett in the room as well. "Yo Bruce!" Detective Bennett greeted his friend in a happy mood, and he shook Bruce's hand with a firm grip.

"Good to see you Ethan," Bruce replied, and then he looked into the interrogation room and saw that Chief Rojas was already in there, and the husky man gestured his hand for Xack to sit down in a chair across from a table. The girl quickly did what she was told and sat there quietly with her head bowed and hands folded in her lap. Bruce looked back at Detective Bennett and asked, "So what's going to happen now?"

Detective Bennett shrugged, "Rojas is just gonna ask Miss Xack a few questions about the Joker. It shouldn't be long; after all, it's not like she knows what Joker's true intentions are, right?" Bruce shrugged as Detective Bennett had done.

Detective Yin put her hand on Bruce's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It should be okay, Mr. Wayne. It shouldn't be long at all..." Bruce still didn't seem so sure of that as he looked back into the interrogation room and watched...

Chief Rojas had his hands behind his back, and paced slowly in front of the table as if he wanted to make Xack feel more fretful than she already was. Xack still just sat in the chair quietly and didn't want to look up into Chief Rojas' stern face. "So..." Chief Rojas began, "How long have you known Joker?..."

Xack sighed and shrugged, "For quite a while I guess...we met in Arkham, but...I guess you can't really count all the times he's been in and out of the place..." she replied quietly, and began to fidget with her hands.

Chief Rojas stopped pacing and leaned against the side of a wall, "Were you...in love with the Joker?"

Xack shuddered in slight revulsion and quickly shook her head, "No! I can't believe you people actually thought that! I'm eighteen -- and Joker's gotta be like -- what, in his early thirties maybe, but I don't know. The fact is though, me and Joker never loved each other. I don't know if we were considered friends either, but not loving. I think we were just...interested in each other, but...nothing more than that..." She then calmed herself down to the quiet state once again. Xack had never really burst out defensively before, but the girl never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone; but to believe that people thought she and the Joker loved each other, now Xack just thought that was ridiculous. For starters, Joker was probably close to being twice her age, and she could never fall in love with someone as twisted and demented as he was -- no way.

Chief Rojas' mustache twitched and his expression became more serious and stern. "So what do you know about Joker that the Arkham Asylum doctors don't? What has he told you?..."

From the other side, Bruce put a hand to his chin for he was interested to know this as well. Xack hugged herself and answered so quietly that Chief Rojas had to lean in towards her to hear. "I...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Joker told me not to tell anyone..."

"Not tell us what? His plans? What he plans to do with the missing people?" Rojas' voice became more agitated but impatient all at once, and even his eyes got a bit wider.

Xack shook her head slowly. "No...his past life..." Bruce heard this and raised an eyebrow slightly. "He told me about his life before...before he became this Joker."

"How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" Chief Rojas crossed his arms and glared at Xack.

"Because...I can tell when people lie to me, and when they don't. I know Joker wasn't lying to me of when he told me this..." Xack looked down on her feet and wished she could leave this place now.

"So what did he tell you?" Chief Rojas asked more demandingly, "What did he do in his past life?..." Xack didn't answer nor move. He sighed and approached the table to get closer to Xack. "If you tell us what his name was, or maybe what he had done, then perhaps we can finally i.d. this mad clown and find out what his 'secret' plans are." Xack still didn't say anything, which made Chief Rojas become more angry with her. The girl jumped in her seat though when he slammed his fists into the table and roared, "What does Joker know that we don't? Tell me!"

"I can't!" Xack shrieked, and she began to cry and clasp her hands to her head. "Joker told me not to tell anyone! I don't know what his plans are, but I can't tell Joker's secret! I promised I wouldn't tell!" She started to sob even louder when Chief Rojas seemed to be growling at her in anger.

Bruce started to head out the door. "I have to stop this!" He declared angrily. "Chief Rojas should not be interrogating my guest so roughly when she has done nothing wrong!" Just when he barely touched the doorknob, Detective Yin stopped him.

"You can't do that Mr. Wayne! It's against regulations! You can end up in jail for a day for interfering with this... " Detective Yin warned softly. Bruce grunted, and he didn't like this at all, and he couldn't bare to watch Xack being treated like that. It just wasn't nice at all. Even Detective Bennett was getting irritated by his boss's actions.

"Miss Hathaway! Do you understand what kind of information this could mean to the police force?" Chief Rojas's eyes looked almost murderous to Xack, that is, she would of thought this if she looked into his face, but she just couldn't. She was sobbing too hard to care anymore, but she still didn't want to break her promise to Joker on what secrets he told her. "Tell us what you know about him, now!"

"Please! I can't!" Xack begged and cried to the chief. "Please, just let me leave! I can't tell you Joker's secret! He told me not too! He told me no..." She buried her face in her arms and continued to do so when Chief Rojas began to threaten her and such.

Detective Bennett couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his eyes and burst out of the room. "That's it, I can't take it anymore. Rojas has to stop now!" Both Chief Rojas and Xack were surprised to see Detective Bennett barge into the interrogation room and gently grab Xack's arm. She didn't like to be touched, but at the moment, she just didn't care. "Go Xack... Just go back with Wayne. Your questions end here..." he said a bit demanding. Xack starred up at his face for a brief moment, but then got out of the room while still crying her eyes out. Just as she walked out, she heard Chief Rojas slam the door behind her and begin to chew-out Detective Bennett with his sudden actions.

Xack just stood there crying in the police department until Bruce quickly caught up to her and hugged her close to his chest. "Don't worry, we're going back home..." he murmured to her, and then he slowly guided her towards the doors to the station.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne..." Detective Yin called out to Bruce, and then to Xack. "I'm sorry Miss Hathaway... This wasn't supposed to go that far... I'm sorry..." The two both heard these apologies, but didn't bother to answer, especially with the sobbing Xack in Bruce's arms.

As Bruce brought Xack to his car, the girl spoke, but her voice was very wearying. "I can't tell... I promised Joker..." she sobbed quietly to Bruce. She looked up into his face and asked. "If someone told you their secret, and told you to promise not to tell, do you still tell anyways? Even if the police ask you to break it?" Bruce just sighed but didn't answer. "I promised Joker... I can't break promises to secrets... I just can't..."

Bruce helped Xack get back into the car, and replied softly, "I understand Xack...trust me...I truly do understand..." Even though he had his own secrets that had to be kept that way, but Bruce couldn't help but wonder what kind of secret that Joker didn't want Xack to tell. just what could it be?


	7. Unattended

**Chapter Seven:**

**Unattended**

When Bruce was driving back to Wayne Manor with the exhausted Xack, the young man couldn't help but feel awfully sorry for her. He took a few quick glances at her, but every time he would look in her direction, he saw Xack starring out the windows and still crying a bit. Bruce sighed, he just didn't know what to do about her. He wants to say something that will make her feel better, but she was most likely the one to throw something negative at him; despite his best efforts.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," Bruce apologized sternly.

Xack slightly shrugged her shoulders, "Then why didn't you help me? Why didn't you stop that mean man from yelling at me?..." A single tear ran down her cheek, "I hate people yelling at me..."

"I --" Bruce thought of the right words to say, "I can't interfere with police business, you know that."

"That detective guy did though. He went in and saved me."

"I would get arrested though."

"That detective didn't worry about that." Bruce took another quick glimpse at Xack as she said this. "He went in and saved me, and it looked like he didn't care of the consequences." She then crossed her arms and slouched in her seat, "I wish you would defend me, Mr. Wayne..."

Bruce sighed once more and neither word was spoken between the two. When they both reached the manor though, the young man had to 'guide' Xack through the doors since she was still a wreck for what happened, and she even didn't want to get out of the car! As they walked inside, Alfred was standing nearby and waiting their return. Alfred's eyes widened a little as he saw the red-eyed Xack staggering in with Bruce. "Good heavens, what happened to her?" Alfred questioned Bruce, rather concerned about Xack. Alfred quickly walked over to the girl and started to comfort her.

"The police interrogated her too roughly," replied Bruce.

"Oh dear," Alfred looked down on the sniffling girl, and then back to Bruce, "What did they want of her?"

All Bruce could do was sniff quietly himself. "They wanted to know what she knew of the Joker, but she wouldn't tell; so they got angry." He took a couple steps towards Alfred and said, "I will take Xack to the living room, after all, I'm hardly here for her and Eddie as it is."

Xack couldn't help but look up at Bruce with surprise. Bruce cracked a tiny smile on the edge of his lips as he put an arm around the girl and then started to head up the stairs to the living room. Just as they both reached the steps though, the sound of a doorbell was heard. Bruce and Xack gazed at each other; wondering who could be at the door. Alfred sighed gently and strode over to the doors, "I'll get it..." he murmured. When the loyal butler opened the doors, he was surprised to see the beautiful Vicki Vale at Wayne Manor!

Vicki Vale shied away from looking at Alfred by turning her attention to the ground. She also began to twirl one of her blonde strands as she seemed to be nervous as what to say. "Is Bruce here?" She asked softly to Alfred.

Alfred glanced over his shoulder to Bruce and Xack. Bruce sighed and let go of the girl. "I'm sorry Xack, but I have to go to the door," he mumbled somewhat apologetically. Xack watched him go to the doors for Vicki, and as he reached her, Xack breathed out hard; as if trying to fight back any depressed tears that wanted to be set free. Xack then turned around and slowly trudged up the stairs to the living room.

"It's been a long time," said Vicki in a soft voice, and she took a step forward closer to Bruce.

Bruce smiled, "Yeah... and I'm sorry Vicki, it's just I've been very busy lately."

"We're still going out on a date aren't we? This weekend?..." Vicki bit her lip and fidgeted with the gloves on her hands. "You haven't paid any attention to me for the past two weeks, Bruce! What is going on here?" She now put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards Bruce in a threatening manner.

Bruce scratched his head nervously and didn't reply to Vicki's rude question until moments later. "Vicki.. as I said before: I've been very busy -- work especially, but I promise that we will go out to dinner this weekend." He held both of her hands and repeated softly, "I promise."

Vicki sighed and her eyes darted around the room before she looked back up at Bruce. "Alright..." she said, her words uncertain about Bruce's. "I am really looking forward to this, so please do not cancel out on me..." She sighed and slouched a bit forward.

"I won't..." Bruce whispered. "Not this time..."

* * *

"Alfred, who's that lady at the door?" Asked Eddie in his childish, curious voice. At the moment, Alfred and the children were in the living room, where Xack was sitting on the couch playing a videogame. While Alfred was sitting comfortably in a lounge chair drinking tea of some sorts, Eddie was watching the TV with wide eyes.

Alfred turned in Eddie's direction and answered in a somewhat monotone voice, "That is Miss Vicki Vale, young Hathaway. She is currently seeing Master Bruce." He sighed in a way of relief to this. "Master Bruce surely needs someone special in his life..."

Xack quickly darted her eyes to Alfred before she turned to the TV once more. "Isn't she a reporter?" She asked in an irritable tone. "I've seen her on TV, and to be honest, I don't like reporters." Alfred and Eddie now gazed at her. "Reporters are people who will do anything for a story; and that means try to ruin other peoples lives by learning their secrets and stuff..."

"Not all reporters are that way," Alfred stated somewhat defensively.

Xack merely shrugged, "That Vicki woman seems like the type. I see her on TV, and... I don't know, it's just that I really don't like her attitude."

Alfred's mustache furrowed a bit. "Unfortunate to you then, that she is with Master Bruce now, and I suggest you not try to ruin his relationship with her."

Xack grumbled a few words before she returned to playing the videogame on TV. Eddie's eyes grew wide at what he saw on the screen, "Xack! Watch out for that scary monster!"

Xack rolled her eyes and began to mash the buttons on her controller, "Yes, Ed! I see the monster! It takes up the whole screen! Don't worry, I'm not gonna d -- oh, David just died. Oh, and now Yoko did too. Well at least I'm still ali -- oh, nope; I just died too. Ah crap... I almost beat that world, and I didn't even save! That's just crap!" She threw down her controller and crossed her arms. "Resident Evil Outbreak is more annoying than scary..." As some time went by at this point, Everyone saw Bruce finally enter the living room, where he had just said his farewells to Vicki. Xack narrowed her eyes at Bruce, "So how come you haven't told us about her?"

Bruce smirked, "Since when are you suddenly interested in my love life?"

Xack opened her mouth to say something, but no words had come out. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and tilted her head downwards to avoid Bruce's eyes. "I... I'm not interested in your 'love life,' it's just that I'm a curious and nosy person, and all I was is just wondering..."

Bruce gave out a slight chuckle and sat down on the couch close to Xack. "I didn't think my relationship with Vicki was a tale to tell for you two," Bruce replied casually as he looked at both Xack and Eddie. Then he looked up at the TV to see what everyone was watching. "What is this?" He asked, confused not to see the news and such on the screen.

"Xack was playing Resident Evil," Eddie said cheerfully.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Resident Evil? What's that?"

Xack had a blank expression on her face as she looked at Bruce, "You've never heard of Resident Evil? The game or even the movies?" Bruce cracked a smile on the edge of his lips as he shook his head. "It's a game where this virus spreads from person to person turning them into zombies. You're like, one of the survivors in the zombie-infested city, and now you have to get out alive... or something like that." Xack took up the controller in her hand and showed it to Bruce, "You want to play?..."

Bruce thought for a moment and then took the controller out of Xack's hands, "Sure, why not? Couldn't hurt." Alfred smiled himself as he watched Bruce play these games with the children.

Unfortunately for Bruce, he did not fair so well with videogames, nor the villains within them. For him, he'd rather be fighting justice to the evil in Gotham, rather than the ones in these virtual realties. Who would? They were much scarier -- then again, between the villains that were still running around the city, the videogame bad guys seemed just as frightening.

Bruce chuckled as he set down the controller and leaned back on the couch. "Guess I'm not as good at these games as you are," he said as he turned his head slightly to look at Xack. "I'm not much of a videogame person for that matter anyway."

Xack shrugged, "That's okay, but um..." she leaned in to him to say quietly, "Thanks for doing this." Bruce raised an eyebrow slightly. "Thanks for being with me... and Eddie." She smiled now, and it was not one of those pitiless smiles, but an actually smile. Seeing this made Bruce feel relieved inside for some reason.

"You don't have to thank me..." Bruce replied to Xack, and he put a hand gently on her shoulder, "I really do want to spend time with you -- and Eddie, for that matter." Xack's smile widened a little more.

Later into the evening, everyone had gathered into the living room once more to watch a movie. Between all the electronics and such from when Xack and Eddie went to Best Buy Ultimate, the girl had picked out a few movies of her taste, as so did the boy. Xack had gotten all three of the Lord of the Rings movies, and is now watching the first with all the rest. To be honest, nor Bruce or Alfred had seen the Lord of the Rings, and Xack was surprised to hear this.

"Dude... are you from Mars or something?" She wondered sarcastically as she looked over to Bruce who was sitting close by her. "How come you never seen these movies? Lord of the Rings are like epics!"

Bruce smirked, "Well, with work and everything else, I really don't have time to watch movies like this."

Xack turned away from Bruce, but then gazed back at him, "But you do now? How come of all times, you decided you want to actually sit down and watch this?" She cracked a small smile as she waited for an answer.

"Well..." Bruce thought for a moment on this. "I guess... with you and Eddie here, it's... different for me now. Not in a bad way, actually... in a good way. Change is good for me." He smiled back at Xack now, and the two didn't realize that they were both smiling at each other for a few moments, but Xack noticed this and quickly turned her attention back to the TV. Bruce scoffed and did the same.

After a few minutes, Xack leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees. "You know the ring that Frodo wears in the movie?" Bruce merely nodded. "I remember asking that ring from my parents for a graduation gift for me when I graduated high school. Didn't happen though; that ring's around three-hundred bucks!" She sat back and sighed, "Still an awesome ring though, don't you think?" She turned to Bruce to see if he would reply or not.

Bruce shrugged and joked, "Just as long as I don't attract the attention of those... 'Ring Wraiths', right?" Xack smiled and nodded, and then the two continued to watch the movie.

"Alfred..." Eddie looked towards the butler's direction and asked, "Can you make some popcorn?"

Alfred was silent for a moment before he answered solemnly, "I apologize, young Hathaway, but this manor does not have any popcorn."

Eddie turned away briefly and then back at Alfred, "Why do you call me that? My name is Eddie, you know; and can you buy some popcorn?"

Alfred gave the boy a warm smile, "Yes... Master Eddie, I also apologize for that, and perhaps sometime during the week I will go and buy this... popcorn." Eddie smiled as well and started to watch the movie again.

Bruce felt very relieved now that Xack and Eddie were enjoying their stay here. After some thought, he began to feel sad. He really liked the company of both Xack and Eddie, it's just that when he caught the Joker and returned the psycho to Arkham, the children would have to go back with the clown. _"Maybe I can keep them with me somehow..."_ Bruce wondered to himself, _"Maybe the doctors will somehow let me... adopt them..."

* * *

_

It's been at least a few days now, and so far Batman had no leads as to the Joker's whereabouts. Wherever the Joker was hiding, he was doing a great job of it. This frustrated Batman greatly, for he knew he was running out of time before Joker would put his latest scheme into action. Even though the Joker was kidnapping people, the Batman knew there was more to that than meets the eye.

Then, one afternoon day, the children watched as Bruce was rushing around the manor, and seemed to be in a hurry for something. Both Xack and Eddie gazed at one another, wondering what the young man was doing, but by their expressions, they did not know. "What's wrong?" Eddie finally had asked Bruce.

"I'm late for work..." Bruce barely mumbled out. "Have you two seen my --" Suddenly, Eddie held up Bruce's tie. Bruce smiled and kindly took it from him. "Thanks... Well, I got to be heading off now, and you two better stay out of trouble."

Xack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Like we ever do?"

Bruce sighed, "And I do recommend that neither of you go out; especially what happened at the store you went too." Both children whined to this. "Goodbye until the evening then..." he waved farewell and then he was out of the manor within a few minutes, leaving the children to stand at the stairwell.

Xack sighed and shrugged her shoulders at Eddie, "So... what do you want to do?" Eddie merely shrugged as well. "Okay... then... how about we explore this place more. After all, there's still allot of ground to cover here, and there's still rooms in here that we haven't been to yet." Once again, all her little brother did was shrug his shoulders. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes', so then, let's start that... fun exploring... thing."

While Alfred was doing his routine chores of tidying up the mansion, Xack and Eddie began to explore the rooms they have not yet been in. Besides their rooms, and the exception of Alfred and Bruce's since that would be rude to peek in their bedrooms, the children searched around other rooms that might spark their interest. Unfortunately for the kids, nothing really seemed that exciting -- although, Eddie enjoyed looking around a room that was full of artifacts from around the world; especially the different weapons that Bruce collected.

As Xack and Eddie walked into Bruce's study, the girl sighed somewhat depressingly and crossed her arms. "This is _so_ boring..." she grumbled irritably, and then she looked left to right of the study. "I rather go out somewhere and meet the Joker than stay here in this... creepy mansion."

"The room with all the weapons was fun to see!" Eddie piped up, but his cheery smile soon faded when he saw the bored expression on his sister's face.

The study was a very large room, but it seemed almost empty, for all the place had was a couple bookshelves at each ends of the room, and the vast desk that sat in the middle. Along with the desk, there was an arcade machine that stood a few feet from it. Eddie smiled and pointed to this arcade, "Hey! A game!" He squealed with glee when he quickly strode on over to it. The boy started to jam on the buttons and his face grew solemn when the game appeared to not work. He examined the machine to see if there was any way to turn it on, but there wasn't. "This is broken," he said dully, and he crossed his arms in frustration.

Xack leaned to one side and began to think. "Hmmm..." she walked on over to Eddie and looked over this arcade machine herself. Her eyes gleamed when she saw something suspicious on it. She pointed to the screen and said, "Oddly enough, if you look at this thing at an angle, you can see that there's a handprint right in the middle of the screen. Gamers like me know you should not put fingerprints on the screen of things, for it just annoys you in the future. What's also odd is why Mr. Wayne would have such a thing in the middle of his study, for a guy who seems clueless on videogames." Xack started to think silently a bit longer before she turned back to Eddie and asked, "Can you go to the kitchen and get... a rubber glove and some flour?"

Eddie cocked his head to the side, "Why?..."

"It's best not to ask why, Ed. I would get this stuff myself, but if Alfred happened to be in the kitchen, he'll just get suspicious of my actions, so it's better to send in a kid like you." She smiled innocently while Eddie just eyed her oddly.

"Fine..." Eddie grumbled, and then he stomped out of the study to get the items that Xack requested. The girl just sat around the arcade machine and waited for her brother's return, and after much time, the boy finally came back with the things she wanted. Her eyes widened and smiled as she saw Eddie walking to her. "So what are you gonna use these for?" He wondered somewhat curiously.

Xack took the rubber gloves and flour and replied quietly, "I just want to see something... I hope it works..." She put on the rubber glove and approached the arcade machine once more. The girl sprinkled a pinch of flour in the palm of her hand and swiftly blew the powder all over the screen so that the hand print became visible to both children. Xack then placed her gloved hand precisely on this handprint and waited. After a few seconds, the screen scanned her hand. She gasped as the arcade machine shook slightly and raised itself above the ground; turning into a small elevator of sorts. "Whoa..." Her mouth was left a gap as she looked over this 'private elevator'.

Eddie fidgeted with his fingers and cautiously turned in place to see if Alfred or Bruce had come in. "We should put the game back to the way it was..." he said a bit nervously. "We could get in trouble..."

"I have to know something..." Xack said to Eddie without turning to him. She got into the elevator and gestured her brother to come in with her. "Come on! Let's see where this goes!" Eddie shook his head. Xack rolled her eyes, "What's the matter? Come in already!"

Eddie was still skeptical about going in with her, but he did anyways. After all, there was nothing better to do in the manor. When he got in, Xack pressed a button that would make the elevator go down. Both kids gasped as the arcade elevator closed its doors and went down swiftly into the ground. It was not long at all when the elevator came to a halt and opened up slowly for them to get out. As Eddie appeared to terrified as to what they found, Xack's eyes sparkled and her face gleamed as she knew as to what she and her brother had discovered. It was a darkened, and damp cave that was so grand in size, and both children couldn't believe there were actually caves this big! This cave was no ordinary cave though, for this chamber had a computer board of sorts that clung to the walls. As both Xack and Eddie neared this computer board, all the screens -- big and small, lit up and began to flash a certain symbol that was very familiar to them. The symbol... of a bat!

Xack grinned and crossed her arms, "Oh... either I'm dreaming, you're dreaming, or Mr. Wayne has some explaining to do..."

_**meanwhile... across a deserted part of town...**_

A lone figure, cloaked in a long trench coat, slowly walked the chipped sidewalks as he neared the bustling part of Gotham City. The tall, and muscular figure stopped at the border and looked over the city. "My absence from prison has not been declared yet..." Spoke the figure in a Brazilian accent. "The Batman will pay for what he made me endure. This time... I will crush every bone until it becomes limp as a jellyfish!"


	8. Batbot to the Rescue

**Chapter Eight:**

**Batbot to the Rescue**

Bruce had not been in his office at Wayne Enterprises that long when his hand-held bat wave went off in his suit pocket. He jumped slightly in his seat as he felt this little device vibrate furiously, but he quickly took it out and examined it to see what the problem is. The little object pinpointed a spot on the Gotham City map, and a few sentences from the police files appeared next to this map. The text read that the Gotham National Bank had just been blown, or even broken into. The text did not tell who the assailant was though. Bruce guessed that perhaps the Joker is robbing for cash again, but would the clown really go into the same bank he had just been to before? Bruce knew he had no time to sit and think about this, so he quickly dashed out of his office to this bank as... the Batman.

Batman knew the police would arrive in a matter of minutes, but if it was Joker robbing the bank, then the Clown Prince would most likely escape before anyone showed up! For Batman though, he wanted to be the one to bring Joker to justice, and save the missing people. Then again, neither Batman nor the police were having any luck on doing such things, but still, getting early to a bank robbing would be the best thing.

When the Batman did arrive on the scene, he was surprised to see that the police weren't there yet. He knew it would not be long though when they would finally come, so he knew he better figure out the problem before the police would interfere. Batman stepped out of his Batmobile slowly and observed his surroundings, or rather the crime scene. His eyes first caught sight of a good sized hole in the side of the bank. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. If the bank's wall had been blown by a bomb, then the hole would be much larger, and debris would be everywhere, but in this case, rubble was not all over the place. It appeared that the wall wasn't blown to bits at all.

Batman carefully stepped over the large cement blocks and into the bank to find the criminal who was responsible for what happened. Oddly enough, all was quiet in the Gotham National Bank, and this made Batman even more questionable as to who or why this crime was committed. As he gazed around the interiors of the bank, he realized that nothing, not even the dust on untouched counters, had been disturbed. All that wasn't right was the whole in the wall. "Someone lured me here..." Batman grumbled to himself.

"I was hoping to meet you once again..." Came a sinister voice that sounded somewhat enthused to Batman's presence. Batman recognized that voice almost instantly, for the Dark Knight never forgets who he puts away. He turned around in place and he knew his thoughts to be right: Bane. No one could tell of the expressions Bane had underneath the mask he wears, for his whole leather black suit covers nearly his entire body; even his face! Batman could also see that the muscular criminal still wore, or somehow acquired, the steroid venom that powers him up.

Bane leaned to the side and crossed his arms. "I will never forget your face, for you are the one who defeated me months ago."

Batman smirked, "I can't forget your face either, Bane -- who could? Especially the manner of the way you dress."

Bane growled and clenched both of his fists together, "You may have won the last battle with the aid of your robot, but this time you have no machine to save you!" He snickered softly as he swiftly turned the dial on his hand, and in a matter of moments, the steroid venom began to pump through his body -- through his system -- through his very veins. As he did before, Batman was horrified to see this well-built frame of Bane turn into something even more built beyond belief! Bane's wide frame was barely tearing through his leather, and the very skin on him turned from a pale to a blood red! Batman still couldn't believe his own eyes as to what he saw once more.

Bane let out a deep laugh as he looked over his enormous size. "It is now time for you to die, little man," he growled lowly, and for his first move, he roared as he slammed a closed fist on Batman. Luckily for the Bat, he sidestepped out of the way just as the fist hit the ground. Bane growled more angrily to this. "You cannot avoid my fury forever!" Bane bellowed as he threw out both of his enclosed fists at Batman. Fortunately, Batman managed to dodge the first blow, but the second fist hit him hard, and the poor hero was flung to the other end of the Bank.

Batman grunted painfully as he tried to lift himself off the ground, and he knew he'd be lucky if he didn't suffer any injuries on that attack. He hurt badly, but he couldn't give up that easily; not without a fight.

Bane grinned maliciously as he slowly took booming steps towards Batman. "My purpose here and now, is to crush every bone in your body, and I will not be satisfied until I complete it." He roared once more as he practically stomped his way on over to Batman. Just as Batman got up from the ground though, his eyes grew wide as he saw Bane already standing in front of him. Bane laughed rashly as he took up the fallen Batman in his huge hand. "You are not getting away this time..." Bane snarled lowly.

Batman grunted as he tried as hard as he could to reach the little smoke bombs he had on his utility belt. When Bane started to squeeze Batman like he was some sort of orange, the Dark Knight did not hesitate to throw a couple of smoke bombs in his face. Even though Batman knew those small objects wouldn't hurt Bane, but at least it was a distraction so the big brute would release him.

Batman looked up at the obscured Bane through the smoke and realized that barely any of his gadgets would hurt Bane. Batman needed his Batbot in order to defeat Bane. Batman had no other choice: he had to activate his Batwave for Alfred to see. Batman dearly needs someone's help with the Batbot at this crucial moment.

* * *

"Check it out, Ed!" Xack called out excitedly to her brother. Eddie looked up and his mouth was left a gap as he saw his sister toying around -- or rather, toying _inside_, what appeared to be a very large robot that resembled a bat. Xack's smile widened when she figured out how her movements could make the robot's move in the very same manner. "Isn't this some awesome robot? Wow! No wonder all the villains want to beat up Batman!" 

Eddie sighed a little worriedly as he continued to look over at all the weird construction of the Batcave, and couldn't help but wonder what each and object did. Then the young boy slowly walked over to the computer console that seemed to be the main feature of the whole room. Just as he was about to fiddle around on the computer, both children jumped in their shoes as they heard someone come down another private elevator to where they are!

Eddie gave out a fearful yelp and started to run around in circles. Xack watched her brother do this and couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're doomed! _Doomed_!"

"Shut-up, Ed! We're not gonna die!" Xack called out to him angrily, and suddenly, both children were silent as they saw the elevator reach their level. Is it Bruce that was about to find out about this? The children's minds kept wondering as to what Bruce would do if he found out that they knew his secret, but no; it was not Bruce that had exited the elevator. As soon as Alfred had stepped out of the elevator, all the color in his face nearly drained when he saw Xack sitting in the Batbot, and Eddie hovering over the computer terminal. Alfred was so shocked to see the two down in the Batcave that he couldn't find the right words to say to them.

Eddie was the first to speak, "Xack did it! Xack did it! Her idea to come down here!" He spoke so quickly that both Alfred and Xack could barely make out what he was saying.

After a few moments went by, Alfred was still silent. Xack scoffed and rolled her eyes at the butler. "Oh come on! Don't look so surprised. Both of us were bond to find out Mr. Wayne's secret! I always figured he was the Batman anyways." She smiled proudly as she started to control the Batbot's movements again. Eddie stood still as a statue as he continued to look at Alfred.

Alfred tried to relax himself a little as he exhaled deeply, and then he crossed his arms and glared at both children. "Discovering this place or not, you two children should not be down here! This is no playground; you young Hathaway's can seriously injure yourselves!" He approached Xack in the Batbot, and waited for her to give an answer. "Did you not hear me?" He asked impatiently.

Xack grunted and leaned back in the pilot's seat. "Yes, I've heard you _Alfred_ -- _God_! Do you grown-ups always have to ruin the fun?" She now crossed her arms and pouted childishly.

Even though Alfred was getting very irritated by Xack's behavior, and let alone that she was not getting out of the Batbot, he still struggled to remain as calm as possible. "Ah, so I see that you have finally decided to stop calling me 'butler,'" Spoke Alfred, who sounded slightly amused by that fact. "What matter persuaded you to change your mind?"

Xack grinned with glee, "Since the moment I found out who the Batman was! Oooooh... you just don't know how happy I am right now to know this!" She squealed and pressed a button inside the Batbot. The girl gasped as the opening to the robot had suddenly closed on her; even Alfred and Eddie were astonished to see this happen. _"Hey!" _Both Alfred and Eddie heard Xack pounding her fists against the inside of the Batbot. _"How do I get out of here?" _Because of the Batbot's interior, her voice sounded more wrapped, and even made it difficult to translate.

Alfred cracked a small smile on his face. "If you have gotten yourself trapped in there, then you should know how to get out as well." He leaned in more to look over the Batbot, but he shook his head. "I am sorry, Miss Hathaway, but it seems that there is no button to release you from within. You will have to find your own way out of there."

Xack groaned, _"Stupid... robot thing..."_

Eddie now walked himself over to the Batbot and examined around it as well. "It really cool looking..." He breathed out, and he gently ran his hand over the android.

_"Ugh... I can barely hear in this thing..." _Grumbled Xack as she crossed her arms and slumped in the seat. _"And I can't find the stupid button to get out! Come on! Help me!"_

Alfred sighed and began to examine all around the Batbot. "There must be a way for you to get out of the Batbot. Master Bruce will surely be angered to see you inside." Just as Eddie was about to join in the search to get Xack out, everyone's spines tingled as they heard the Batwave blare through the cave, and even Batman's signal was blinking across the computer monitor.

_"Hey! What's going on here? Is the Batcave on fire or something?" _Xack catechized a little sarcastically, and by the tone of her voice, it seemed she didn't give a care in the world if something happened in the cave or not.

Alfred hurried over to the terminal to see what's the matter. "Oh dear... Master Bruce is in trouble..."

"Bruce..." Eddie now stood right next to Alfred and starred up at him with a most innocent, and worried expression on his face. "What wrong with him?"

Alfred quickly pressed a few keys on the keyboard. His eyes widened on what appeared on the screen. "It seems that... Master Bruce requests the Batbot to aid him immediately..." He gazed back at the robot and his face looked solemn. "This matter does seem grave indeed, does it not?"

_"What?"_ Xack could hardly hear what Alfred was saying. _"You say something about Mr. Wayne?"_ She pressed her ears up against the metal interior to hear him better.

Alfred slowly walked over to the Batbot and sighed somewhat mournfully, "Master Bruce... needs the Batbot, Miss Hathaway..." He took a step back as he heard Xack squeal with glee from within.

_"Really? If I'm stuck in here, then that means_ I'm _the one who can save Batman! Wow --_ me! _Saving the Batman, instead of him saving me!" _Eddie giggled under his breath as he heard his sister squeal some more.

Alfred wanted to panic at this point: a girl who finds out Bruce's secret, now wants to go save him while in the Batbot? Bruce would flip if he knew she was in there the first place, let alone that she knows he's the Batman. "Miss Hathaway, you cannot be serious?" He protested sternly. "Master Bruce would be furious to know you children have violated his secrets, but let alone to discover that you -- Miss Hathaway, are in his machines."

Xack was speechless for a minute before she spoke again. _"Look... Alfred: I'm stuck inside this robot thing, and if I don't go now to save Batman... he can die..."_

Alfred gazed around the Batcave; realizing that whatever he was thinking could be risking lives, but there really wasn't any other choice. "Very well..." He murmured ever so quietly. "Please do be very careful, and take the utmost caution using Master Bruce's inventions."

_"What?" _Xack rasped out for she couldn't hear the butler, _"Oh whatever, I'm going now."_ Even the girl thought she already learned how to control the Batbot, but she couldn't; she didn't really master on how to work the robot's legs, or even the other gadgets in there. _"As soon as I find my way out, I'll go save Batman... hopefully I'll make it in time."

* * *

_

"Batman!" Bellowed Bane as his steps pounded into the ground, and looking for where the Batman went or where he had hidden. "Come out and face me like the pathetic man you are!"

Batman was kneeling against some large debris, trying to hide from the gargantuan beast that Bane is. Batman knew he couldn't keep hiding from this criminal forever; he would have to face Bane, even if the Batbot didn't come for him. "Where is it?..." Batman whispered to himself. As if in some TV show -- right on cue, Batman and Bane felt the earth rumble beneath them. Looking around to see what was causing such a commotion, both men saw a large outline in the distance; running rather clumsily down the road.

_"Man... controlling this thing is _hard_! Good thing he got a tracking device on him, or finding the dude would be even harder for me!" _Xack complained as she was having a difficult time making the Batbot move its legs. _"Why the heck Batman need this thing anyways? Especially since it's the Joker -- I mean... I don't want to hurt the clown..."_ She bit her lip nervously to this.

When Xack was nearing the bank, with both Batman and Bane there, the girl's eyes widened as to who Batman's nemesis was. _"Oh crap! I thought it was the Joker!"_ She suddenly halted the robot's movements, which caused the machine to jerk forward slightly.

The Batman risen to his feet and eyed the Batbot oddly. _"Alfred?" _Batman wondered, thinking that his loyal butler was the one inside the Batbot. _"Does he... even know how to control it?"_

Xack started to panic, and her breathing became rapid as she was staring face-to-face with Bane. _"Miss Hathaway..." _The girl looked all around herself as she heard Alfred's voice. _"You cannot let Master Bruce know you're in there. Please, do be careful..." _Xack reassured him that she'll be okay, but by the tone of her voice, anyone could tell that she was frightened right now.

Bane shifted his eyes from Batman and then back to the Batbot. "So, I see you do not need to be inside this damned machine of yours to control it. I'll have the pleasure of crushing you and this robot!" Batman stood his ground as Bane growled and charged towards him.

Xack gasped quietly and had a determined expression on her face. _"No way dude," _she whispered rashly, and she thrust the controls on the Batbot for it to run forward after Bane. Just as the giant creature was about to throw his fists down on Batman, Bane grunted as the Batbot lifted him off the ground and threw him into the bank's walls.

As the commotion kept going on between Bane and the Batbot, Detective Bennett arrived on the scene, and as he got out of his car, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. _"Bennett... Bennett!" _Detective Bennett grabbed his walkie-talkie that he heard Detective Yin's voice from. _"Bennett, what's going on at the Gotham National Bank? Should I send for backup?"_ He was silent for a moment; thinking. _"I'm investigating a few places that are rumored Joker robbed, but not much evidence -- Bennett, you're still not answering. What's going on down there?"_

Detective Bennett gazed at the bank and watched Bane fight off the Batbot, while Batman was trying to find a way to help out. Detective Bennett cracked a sly smile on the edge of his lips and answered back to Detective Yin, "No, cancel backup. Everything's all cool here."

Detective Yin sighed tiredly, _"The Batman's there, isn't he?"_ Detective Bennett didn't answer, and neither did she for a few seconds. _"Bennett... I don't want the Chief breathing down your neck again! I'll give Batman just five more minutes of this, and no less than that; and Bennett..."_ Detective Bennett listened carefully now. _"I'm doing that favor for you, and not for Batman..." _Then she was heard no more.

"Thanks Yin..." Detective Bennett said gratefully, and he sounded very relieved to hear this.

Meanwhile, Xack was having a hard time trying to fight off and defend herself against Bane's might, even in the Batbot, Bane is such a difficult opponent to face. Batman knew he had to think of something to bring Bane down, but what could it be? Bane grunted as he punched the Batbot hard in the torso area, and even Xack felt the blow from within. _"Doesn't this dude ever get tired?" _She thought breathlessly, and she quickly used the robot to catch one of Bane's fists before it hit the machine.

"Give up..." Bane growled lowly to the Batbot. "I don't know if there is a human inside this machine, but I'll be happy to find that out..." Xack gave out a yelp when he ruthlessly ripped off one of the Batbot's arms. Now the girl knew she was in trouble.

"Bane!" Batman cried out for his attention. Bane slowly turned around in place and eyed the Batman irritably. Batman smirked as he threw a bunch of small objects to the ground, and right when they hit the surface, they exploded with smoke upon impact. Bane began to hack badly to this thick smoke, but his coughs slowly merged into laughs of triumph. "You stupid Bat!" He wheezed from the smoke. "Smoke is not going to stop me from destroying you and your machine!"

"This isn't smoke," Batman retorted, and Bane looked puzzled to see the most unusual, little device in Batman's mouth. "This is sleeping gas, and the amount I threw is powerful enough to take down an elephant." Batman slowly took a couple steps forward to Bane. "Feeling sleepy yet?"

Batman and Xack watched Bane as he started to rock back and forth in place, and soon this rocking became clumsy staggering. "I... am... not... defeated... and will not... until I..." Before Bane realized what was happening, and he was even having a hard time seeing straight since his vision was now becoming blurred, the Batbot came around and landed a powerful uppercut under his face. Bane groaned exhaustedly as his body collapsed to the ground.

For a few minutes, both Batman and the Batbot just stood there and gazed down at the unconscious Bane. Batman looked around himself and then up at his machine. "We should leave our separate ways. I'll meet you back at the cave..." Batman stated, still thinking he was talking to Alfred inside the Batbot. The Batbot gave him the thumbs up and started to take off down the street quickly. Batman just stood there with a perplexed expression on his face. _"It has to be Alfred inside there..."_ he whispered inside his mind. _"No one else would know about this..."

* * *

_

Alfred stood in the parking garage of the Batcave, and waited for his master to return from his 'night duties.' Sure enough, the butler straightened himself as he saw Batman's Batmobile pull in to the area and stopped next to Alfred. "How was your evening, Sir?" Alfred asked politely.

Batman scoffed as he got out of the car. "for the exception of Bane, I haven't heard any new reports of Joker's doings." Alfred briefly smiled, and then turned around to walk away. Just then, Batman stopped him, "Alfred... I meant to ask: how did you know to control the Batbot? When I sent that transmission, I thought it was preprogrammed to come to me all by itself."

Alfred still kept on walking away and headed towards the Batbot that stood close to the computer terminal. "Speaking of which, Master Bruce, there is something that you need to know..." Batman cocked his head and seemed a bit confused by this.

"What is it?" Batman wondered, and was a little worried himself as to what Alfred had to say.

As Alfred kept on walking towards the robot, he replied, "It is a matter with the Batbot, Sir..." When he reached the thing, he stopped and waited for Batman to catch up. "I cannot get the robot to open for me..."

Batman now stood next to Alfred and looked the Batbot over. "What do you mean? How did you get into the Batbot before?..."

Alfred sighed, "I was never in the Batbot, Master Bruce."

Batman pressed a few buttons on the side of the robot and asked once again, "Then... how?" Before Alfred would reply, Batman could see clearly that the answer was already in front of him. Just as the Batbot opened up, Batman felt a very cold chill run through him as he saw Xack sitting in the cockpit with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter was kind of corny, but I guess the main point of this chapter, is that I wanted to show Xack was not a character that goes "damsel in distress" all the time; other useless people can save Batman too! I still hope that you all enjoyed this chapter anyways. 


	9. The Chemical

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Chemical**

"You still never told me how you got into the Batcave," Bruce said impatiently, as he sat on one of the couches in the living room. Both Xack and Eddie sat on a different couch together, while Alfred was sitting comfortably in a lounge chair reading a mystery book of his. "Why did you have to be persistent on finding out my secret?" Now Bruce eyed Xack meanly.

Xack crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Like I'm gonna go to the newspaper people about this? I mean, who's gonna believe me? No one's going to believe a 'crazy girl' anyways; so why do you worry? Besides, you should of well known that I was going to find out sooner or later. Me and my brother have been here close to a week now -- speaking of which, how come you haven't found the Joker yet? I mean, you're _Batman_! You must be losing your touch if you haven't found him by now!" She chuckled slightly but stopped when Bruce's expression turned more angrily. Xack cleared her throat and placed her hands in her lap neatly.

Eddie looked at Xack and then at Bruce again, "She did it, Bruce. She wanted to go down there. I didn't want to though..." He smiled innocently at Bruce after saying this.

"Well... I had to come save you with the Batbot, Mr. Wayne. You were in trouble from... Bane, is it?" Bruce just gave a slight nod in agreement. Xack continued, "I would of let it go by itself, but I got myself stuck inside; so, I saved your life. It was the least I could do since you've been saving me and Eddie from Joker a couple of times now." Xack's face gloomed when Bruce still did not speak of the matter. She slouched further into the couch. "You're welcome..." she barely wheezed out.

"The robot was very cool," Eddie added, and still continued to smile innocently at Bruce. Bruce now saw the little boy's cute expression and couldn't help but smile himself to it.

"I can keep your secret, Mr. Wayne," Xack tried to add a little reassuringly. "I still kept Joker's secrets from all of you, and I'm doing a good job of it. You can trust us with your secret identity..." She turned to Eddie who rocked back and forth on the couch, with a strange smile on his face. "Eddie here though...he's a bit of a blabber mouth, but I'm sure he'll be okay."

Bruce exhaled and leaned back in the couch more. Xack and Eddie gazed at each other nervously. "Come now, Master Bruce..." Alfred began, and he placed a bookmark in his book. "They're only children, and I am sure they are trustworthy enough to keep secrets."

Bruce got up from the couch and slowly paced over to the windows. He examined all the buildings of Gotham City and even watched the sunset slowly sink beneath everything. "I have to go find the Joker once more..." he murmured quietly, and then he turned around and walked over to the two children. Bruce handed them both a small, handheld device. Xack observed the object over and realized that this was the batwave communicator. "If there are any emergencies, regarding any of the villains; if you two get into those situations, you can contact me by those. Remember that: _Only _for emergencies." Xack and Eddie nodded, and everyone watched Bruce start to walk out of the living room.

"Mr. Wayne..." Bruce slightly turned his head towards Xack. "Um... be careful out there. No one wants you to get hurt, and I really mean that."

Bruce smiled warming, "I'll try," he replied, and he left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You call yourself my goonies?" Exaggerated the Joker to his henchmen, Punch and Judy, who were both carefully carrying large equipment for Joker into their van. Since it was very late in the evening, or even the early morning, no one could tell where the clowns were at, but it appeared that they were in front of some factory. "You two are so _slow_! I've seen sloth's move faster than you!" Joker now tapped his foot in a slow, rhythmical way and waited for the two lugs to load the strange metal parts into the van. "Gotta be quick, you know; don't want Batman to come sniffing around. He'll ruin my _wonderful_ plan!"

Joker sighed and had a slight depressed look on him, "Oh, how it would be more fun to have a Joker of my own. I'm so tired of doing everything myself..." Now both Punch and Judy looked at their boss a bit irritably. Joker saw their faces and demanded impatiently, "Why are you starring at me for? Do I look like a van to you? Now load those parts in and be quick about it!" Punch and Judy jumped to Joker's angry tone and now their actions were a little quicker than before.

Joker chuckled under his clenched teeth. "Ooooooh... this is going to be the best idea I ever had! All I'm missing are a few chemicals, and some very special guests..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the morning, Bruce was angry to hear on the news that Joker and his men had broken into a factory of metal and stolen large parts from it. He slammed his fist down on the couch and growled angrily in frustration. Xack and Eddie jumped slightly from the couch that they were both sitting in, for they had never seen Bruce so angry before. "Damn!" Bruce muttered under his breath, "How does Joker keep eluding me? How is he getting around without any witnesses?" Both children shrugged to this.

"Calm down Sir," Alfred said calmly as he handed the newspaper to Bruce. "I am sure you will find this mad clown and put him away before he does any more harm."

"Smarter and more cunning than he looks; that's a definite," stated Xack as she was referring to the Joker. Xack leaned back on the couch, but then she suddenly got up and went over towards the TV to change the channel. "The news is boring anyways, and all it does is bring grief to us now."

"Ooooh! Oooooh! Change it to SpongeBob!" Squealed Eddie.

Xack shrugged, "Let me see if Monk is on first..."

Bruce let out a soft chuckle and began to read the newspaper, but as soon as he saw the headline -- the top story, he growled once more and set the paper beside him. Eddie blinked at Bruce and took up the newspaper himself. Even though he wasn't the best at reading yet, but he knew why Bruce was angry; the title read: JOKER KIDNAPS 13 MORE CITIZENS. WILL THE MADMAN EVER STOP? The little boy put down the paper as well and looked up at Bruce. "You will catch Joker," he said with a little smile on his face. "You the Batman. The Batman always catch the bad guy."

Xack bit her lip as she watched Bruce get up from the couch. "I hope so, Ed," Bruce replied. "So far he's being really clever on not to leave any trails, or any leads. Whatever he's planning must be _big_, and I'm running out of time..."

Xack looked down and then at Bruce again, "Well, you have that date with 'Vicki Vale' tomorrow, so hopefully a break will help you think better. Besides, if the Joker was really after me and Eddie, I'm sure he would of done it by now. Something tells me he doesn't really want us as a part of his plan."

"Maybe..." Bruce mumbled, "But with Joker's twisted mind, nobody can tell."

Eddie now gazed outside and a low whimper was heard. "It gonna rain." Everyone else looked outside too, and saw some heavy storm clouds pulling in. "It look like it gonna rain hard."

Xack went up to the window and stood next to her brother. "I hope the power doesn't go out. I hate the dark. The dark terrifies me..."

"Don't be too worried," Reassured Bruce, "We have a backup generator incase of situations like that, but I only have one for the Batcave; not the manor."

Xack groaned, "That doesn't make it any better, sorry."

Bruce placed a hand on both children's shoulders, "When I catch the Joker, I promise to take you kids somewhere fun. I know staying here isn't exciting at all, and I'm really sorry for that."

"Are there fun places here?" Eddie asked curiously.

Bruce started to think, "Well... there used to be an amusement park -- Gotham Flags was the name, and it used to be here on the outskirts, but because of other competitions, the place closed down. Been like that for a few years now."

Xack frowned, "I hope you checked there in case Joker decided to make it his hiding place."

"Yes, trust me Xack, I did check that place -- twice actually, but no sign of him there. Joker must be lurking at a different location."

"I heard you have a Medieval Times here," said Xack, changing the subject. "Someone told me that."

"Who?" Bruce wondered.

Xack cracked a smile on her lips, "A friend of mine... It's just, I always love to go to that place. It's really cool, and every time I go there, my dad would get me a necklace. Unfortunately, the doctors took all my necklaces away. They were afraid I might use them to cut myself, so this is the only one I have..." Xack showed Bruce her necklace, which consisted of a castle with a very large crystal at the end of it. "This necklace I got when I first went to Medieval Times, but the doctors took that one away too. I got this one from my friend a while back."

Before Bruce questioned about how exactly she acquired the piece of jewelry, Eddie beamed up at him, "So, can we go there when you catch Joker?"

Bruce smiled at both children, "Sure, we'll all go there. My treat for capturing him. I'm hoping it'll be soon." He then sighed and glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "I should visit Wayne Industries tonight. Showing my face gets my workers less suspicious of my actions." His eyes widened as he just thought of an idea. "Hey, how about you two kids come with me to work? I can give you a tour of the place."

Xack and Eddie looked at Bruce dully, "Um... aren't we not supposed to go anywhere because of Joker?" She asked glumly. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well..." Bruce put his hands in his pockets, "It wouldn't hurt for you two to come with me. Just as long as you stay with _me_, of course, so how about it?"

Eddie's expression cringed like he just smelled something horrible. "I don't wanna go. It sound boring." Then he plopped himself down on the couch and watched the show Monk that was on TV right now.

Xack exhaled, "Well... I really want to get out, so I guess I'll go. I just hope it isn't as boring as Eddie thinks it is."

Bruce patted Xack's back, "I'll try not to make it boring, but Eddie..." he looked back at the little boy on the couch, "Just what are you going to do while were gone?"

Eddie began to think, but it was Alfred who spoke up, "I and young Eddie can watch a movie of sorts. This time around, I took the liberty of buying the popcorn that he requested." Both Eddie and Alfred smiled at each other.

Bruce nodded, "I guess it's settled then: Eddie can stay here with Alfred, while Xack comes with me to work." He turned to the girl and said, "I'll try to make the tour as interesting as possible." Xack slowly smiled up at Bruce for this. "We'll leave in the evening, and hopefully the storm won't come at all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Actually, the storm did come, but the downfall was not as bad as everyone thought it to be. Along the drive to Wayne Industries, Bruce couldn't help but notice that Xack looked terrified by the whole ordeal. Her hair was slightly matted, and even her face glistened with cold sweat; fear obviously, but Bruce couldn't tell what was bothering her.

"Don't worry, Xack. I'm a good driver," Bruce tried to reassure Xack. "I'm going as slow as I possibly can on these roads."

Xack trembled slightly and shook her head, "It doesn't matter if you go fast or slow, people get into accidents everyday from weather like this and even die."

"Xack, don't worry. We're not going to die from this. It isn't raining that hard."

Xack was silent for a moment. "My mom still died though..." A strange sensation went through Bruce when he heard this: cold, almost an odd spark. "It was at night, just like this. She was going to the store to get some missing things...next thing I knew...she was dead..." Xack wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't be thinking about this. It happened about a year ago. I have to put it behind me..."

Bruce sighed sadly in remorse. "I'm sorry Xack..." he whispered quietly to her. "I really am..."

Xack sniffled a bit and took a quick glance at Bruce. "I know Mr. Wayne..." she whispered back to him. "Don't feel sorry for me, because you lost your parents in a state worse than mine." Neither of them spoke after that.

_"Don't worry about me, Mr. Wayne. Worry about yourself..."_

What seemed to be a long ride in the rain, Bruce had finally pulled into the parking garage of his company. While exploring the company of Bruce, Wayne Industries had to be the most confusing place to Xack, for she thought the whole tour was absolutely boring, and some of the floors, hallways, and even rooms looked the same to her. Although, Xack did like the whole floor with the art gallery. She really enjoyed staring at the artwork, but she was the kind of person that only wanted to look at paintings and such for only a few seconds. She was an artist herself, but she even has told people that she doesn't stare at her own works of art. With all the art, chemical labs, electronics, and even vehicles being made at this place, Xack wondered why the enterprise hasn't made their own videogame system or even its own line of games.

Xack yawned tiredly as Bruce, and one of the higher employee's took the girl on a tour of the place, but now everyone was on a floor where the ground had white tiles, and the walls were white themselves. Xack didn't like this location, for this was one of those places where everything looked the same to her.

"...and this is where we make our medicines, and even the chemicals for the antibiotics," Explained Bruce as he, the employee and Xack were slowly trailing down a hallway full of closed doors.

Xack crossed her arms and even her eyes could barely keep themselves open because of boredom. "Huh..." was all the girl could get out of her mouth, for she didn't care at all on what was on the current level. "Hey, Mr. Wayne, can I be honest with you?..."

"Sure..."

"This is really boring, okay? I'm the kind of person who _loves_ videogames, arcades, and even thrilling and extreme rides. This is none of that, and I thought you said you were going to try and make this fun..." Xack sighed depressingly. "Eddie was right..." she mumbled softly.

Bruce glanced at his employee, but all that person could do was shrug at his boss. Bruce grunted quietly and approached Xack. "I'm sorry if this is none of the things you have mentioned, but taking you to any public place can be dangerous for you; you know that." Xack cringed slightly to that. "Okay...how about we check out one of the rooms here..." Bruce gestured to his employee to open one of the lab doors. The employee nodded and began to shuffle through the keys he had in his pocket. The man found the right key and opened a lab door that was next to them.

Everyone went inside, and Xack did not seem impressed with the room at all. It was nothing special, all the exception that it had little vials of medicines or chemicals lining the shelves. Like the hallway outside, this room appeared to be all white as well. It still bewildered Xack as to why such an area like this was painted to be white.

"Like most of the rooms here," Bruce began explaining to Xack. "We do our testing for new cures to illnesses, and we even make our own medicines here." Bruce and the employee watched the girl walk slowly towards a window in the room. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the fallen rain.

"It's getting worse..." Xack mumbled nervously, and she even gasped when the electricity flickered a bit. "I hope the electricity doesn't go out." Everyone's body felt a strange sensation go through them as the lights began to flicker oddly. Xack took a step back and squealed loudly in fright when she heard thunder crashing down; making the loudest, and most unnerving sound anyone has ever heard of. As this noise died down, all the lights -- everything, went out into darkness.

"Bruce! -- Mr. Wayne!" Xack cried out, and she outstretched her arms for him, because her eyesight becomes blind in the dark. Mr. Wayne! I-I can't see anything in the dark!" Xack gasped when Bruce grasped her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Bruce tried to reassure her, and he jerked her body close to his. "Why isn't the backup generator working though?" Unfortunately, he couldn't see that his employee shrugged to the question. Bruce sighed and let go of Xack, which made the girl even more nervous. "Can you stay here with Xack while I go see what's wrong?" He asked his employee through the darkness. "I should be back here in about ten minutes."

"No! Don't go, Bruce! Don't go, Mr. Wayne!" Said Xack, her voice quivering badly. "Please, I don't like being alone in the dark!"

Bruce sighed and held both of her hands tightly in his. "I'll try to be as quick as I can. I have to know for sure what caused the power outage. If I see a security guard along the way, I'll send him up to you. Will that make you feel better?" Xack was silent, and before the girl knew it, Bruce had left the room to go down to the basement of Wayne Industries.

As he left the room though, he was perplexed to see that the power only went out in certain places of the building. For instance, when Bruce had reentered the hallway once more, it was dark of course, but down another hall, the lights were still on. "Very strange..." he murmured, but when his mind was about to question this further, the terrified Xack popped into his head. Bruce quickly got back into reality and hurriedly went down the long flight of stairs to the basement.

Unfortunately for Bruce, the journey to the basement was longer than he thought, and the two he left behind were becoming more anxious as to what was keeping him. Xack and the employee stood quietly in the dark room for about ten minutes now, and both of their senses went on alert when they heard footsteps in the hallway over. The employee exhaled in relief and found his way to the door. "I am sure that this is the security guard Mr. Wayne had sent up. I will tell him to stay with you while I go see how Mr. Wayne is progressing..."

Xack crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She wanted to complain about being left alone for a very short time, but she knew it was no use to do so. When Xack heard the employee leave the room, the girl very slowly and cautiously sat on the cold floor and waited for someone to come to her.

After a few minutes had passed by, Xack's fear of the darkness rose greatly, and she started to whimper frighteningly to this. She knew where the door was, but she felt safer being in an enclosed place; going out into the hallway of black would make her even more terrified, but she wanted to know what was happening with the employee and possibly the security guard. So, the girl carefully crawled her way to the door and opened it quietly. Xack stood up and peeked out to see if anyone was there: no one, not even the sounds of talking were heard. She bit her lip, and felt more nervous about the situation.

"Hello?..." Xack barely squeaked, and she took a step out of the room to get a better look around. No matter how hard she tried though, her eyes just couldn't adjust to the dark.

Xack's spine shivered when she suddenly heard footsteps down the lighted hallways, and even the sounds of chattering can be heard as well. She cracked a small smile of relief on her face as she listened to these noises, and now the girl was walking down the hallway to see the employee and the security guard. As the sounds grew louder, her actions quickened so she could be with people and feel safe with them.

Unfortunately, as she turned a corner to the source of these sounds, she stopped dead in her tracks as to what she saw before her. Yes, there was the security guard and the employee that Xack was happy to see, but to her dismay, they were unconscious on the floor; and not just knocked out, but they had the most disturbing grins on their faces! Xack's eyes shifted from the two comatose bodies, to the Joker that stood with a blank expression on his face as he starred right back at her. Xack was also horrified to see Punch and Judy standing right next to him, but the girl narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw the two lugs holding crates of...something, but she did not know what was inside.

Joker blinked, and seemed very confused at the moment for some reason. He slowly looked to the right, and then to the left of himself before he gazed back at Xack. "Am I...am I dreaming?" He asked somewhat dumbly to Punch and Judy. Xack hesitated, but then she spun around and ran down the hallway from which she came from. Joker stood there for a second, but then a menacing grin came upon his twisted face. "On with the show..."

Xack skidded to a halt when she reached the dark portion of the floor, and now she was more frightened than ever for the Joker would soon find her. The girl looked all around herself and adjusted her eyes as best as she could so she could find a room to run into. Xack pressed herself up against a wall and started to feel around for a door knob. When her hands barely touched the outline of a door, she hurriedly grabbed the door knob, flung the door open and closed it softly behind so that it wouldn't make much noise.

"I...I have to call Batman..." Xack whispered, and she began to fish around in her pockets for the batwave Bruce had given her. She felt relieved when she had the object grasped in her hand. Xack pushed a button on it, and the little thing started to give off an irritating noise. She panicked from it and hid the thing inside her shirt so it would not give away her hiding spot. Just as the noise died down though, Xack gasped softly when she heard the door kick open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Long way to the basement..." Bruce thought to himself as he was still trailing down the long flight of stairs since the elevators don't work. Unfortunately for him, just as he was nearing the first floor, the batwave in his suit pocket went off. He jumped slightly to this, but quickly took it out to see what the problem was. "Oh no..." He muttered as he saw who gave off the signal. "Xack?..." Bruce gazed around himself and wondered what he should do. "The electricity will have to wait..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Xack pressed herself up against -- well, what felt like a desk of sorts, as the Joker took a few steps into the dark room. Xack could hear Joker 'hmming' to himself, as if thinking what to do next. He narrowed his eyes as he gently placed a hand to his chin. "Thought she ran in here..." He chuckled softly, and the girl shuddered badly when she heard him now cautiously scanning the room! When he started to circle the desk she was currently hiding, Xack very quietly and slowly crawled around it in a clockwise rotation, while he did the same.

When the Joker grew tired of this, he sighed somewhat sadly and said to himself, "Oh well, I have no time for 'cat and mouse' anyways. Gotta go back and get those _lovely_ bottles of chemicals I need..." Xack covered her mouth to silence her breathing as she heard the Joker's feet shuffle across the ground and then out the door. Once she heard the door close behind her, she sat their ever so quietly as to make sure he wouldn't come back into the room.

_"Batman...where are you?" _Xack wondered worriedly, and then she stood up and grasped the desk for support of herself. The girl then turned her head to where she thought the Joker had left from. Her expression seemed rather nervous as she pondered, _"Should I...go out and find Batman myself? Should I stay in here?" _She looked all around herself and shook badly. "No. I can't stay in here. I don't like the dark at all. I-I have to get out of here." Xack put her arms out and cautiously trudged through the darkness until she hit a wall. She started to feel around the wall, but then her hands hit the doorknob. She felt relieved inside as she jiggled the knob a little and opened the door...only to realize that the Joker was standing right there; leaning against the lining of the doorway and having a grin of triumph on his face.

"I knew you would come out sooner or later," the Joker stated happily. "Might as well take you with me now..." Xack yelped out in fright when he quickly snatched her wrist. She whimpered in pain when he started to squeeze it tightly with his fingers, along with the discomfort feeling of his nails digging into her skin.

"No!" Xack cried out in pain, and then she threw her weight down to the ground hard. The Joker's eyes widened in shock as his body was dragged down to her as well. Xack knew this was her chance to try and get away before the crazy clown got back his bearings, so she released herself from his grasp and started to run down the hallway; whether dark or not, she did not care. She kept on running until she saw Punch and Judy come from around a corner and halted in front of her. Xack skidded to a stop and now she was beginning to panic.

Fortunately for Xack though, the reason Punch and Judy came in the first place, was that Batman was hot on their trail. The Batman walked out from the corner as well and stood behind the two large henchmen. Xack's eyes darted from Punch and Judy to Batman, and then the henchmen again. She suddenly jumped and glanced over her shoulder to hear the Joker slowly walking up to them all. He seemed shocked to see everyone in the hallway, but scoffed and crossed his arms as he saw Batman further ahead. "Oh...not _you_," Joker whined sarcastically, and both Batman and Xack saw some bottles in his arms. "You always try to ruin my fun, Batman!" He put the small bottles in his jacket.

"Your kidnappings have to end!" Batman growled furiously to Joker. "You're going back to Arkham, Joker!"

Joker grinned and gestured his arm out, "Not on a first date, Batsy," he joked lightly, and then he pointed a threatening finger at Batman. "Punch and Judy! Take care of Batsy-watsy here!"Batman jumped back as Punch and Judy spun around to throw their fists into the floor, and he had to keep backing up for dodging those husky men in a narrow hallway was rather difficult.

"Batman, wait!" Xack called out to him, and she started to run after him. Just as she was a few feet forward, she cried out when the Joker took her hand up in his tightly.

"Xackie! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Joker sneered lowly to her.

Xack gazed back at Batman, and then the malicious grinning Joker. She heard the sounds of struggling in the distance between Batman and the henchmen, and knew that a rescue was not going to come soon. Joker was surprised to see the girl shake viciously from him, and then dart into the nearest lab room.

Xack was glad to see that this certain lab room was still lit from the storm, and noticed that this was a room that kept many chemicals to make medicines and anything of the sorts. The room seemed almost empty, but for the exception of a couple of tables that sat in the middle. There were many chemical bottles on the table, and even around it.

When circling the room quickly though, she saw that there was no way out other then the door she came in from. She then hurriedly went back to the door to try and lock it, but just as her hand hovered over the doorknob, she saw it turn on its own and watched the door slowly open. Xack gasped quietly and backed up into the shelves of chemicals as she saw the Joker enter the room and gently shut the door behind him; he kept that sadistic grin on his face as he just stood there with his hands clasped neatly behind his back.

While the girl very cautiously slid against the wall in a clock-wise rotation, the Joker did the same, and that grin only grew wider on his face.

Xack's mind was racing on miles a second, thinking of a way out of this, since her only escape is through the door that Joker happens to still be guarding. She knew if she panicked now, all thoughts on plans of getting away would just go over her head. Then, as he hands slightly clawed the shelves, she felt her fingertips hit the chemical bottles. Xack didn't look back at them, but kept her gaze on the psychotic clown. The girl gasped softly as Joker now advanced towards her. At just the right moment, when Joker was halfway towards her, Xack took up a chemical bottle in her hand and threw it at him. Seconds before it hit the clown, Joker coward a bit defensively as the bottle slammed and broke against his side; the contents sprayed a little on his face.

The Joker just stood there with a puzzled expression on his face, wondering what Xack threw at him. After a few moments passed by, he took a tiny bit on his finger and lightly tasted it. He narrowed his eyes as his mind wandered to find the right word to describe the chemical. "Vinegar..." he mumbled.

Xack hesitated, "V...vinegar?..." she repeated, and couldn't believe that with all the chemicals on the shelves, that vinegar was the one she grabbed.

Joker wiped most of the liquid off of himself, and now he glared back at Xack. Now she was panicking, and took her chances by trying to dash past him to the door. The escape was futile though, for the Joker was too quick and snatched her arm up. The girl cried out in fear and crashed gently into the table next to her.

"Now, now Xackie," Joker lilted, "We gotta leave before Batsy decides to crash our party."

A serious struggle broke out between Joker and Xack, and the clown knew she was not going with him without a fight; no matter how weak she happened to be. Xack even grabbed onto the table next to her as support as the Joker continued to drag her towards the door. Without even thinking, Xack took up one of the chemical bottles on the table and smashed it against the Joker's face, and some of it splashed onto her hands. Immediately upon impact, the Joker dropped Xack to the ground and began to shriek loudly in pain. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the skin on his face sizzle and smoke! Now she wondered what the hell she threw on him.

"It burns! _It burns_!" Joker hollered, and before Xack knew it, he ran out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Batman grunted as Punch roughly grabbed him by the arm and lifted Batman off the ground. Batman's eyes widened in slight panic when he saw Punch drew in a clenched fist, and Batman knew he was preparing for a damaging attack. Batman quickly reacted by throwing a smoke bomb in his face, and as the fog filled the area, Punch dropped Batman to the ground. At this moment, Batman threw out his foot and tripped Punch, which caused the brute to collapse with his partner, Judy.

Just as Batman was about to tie up the henchmen, all men were drawn to a room in the distance, where they all heard Joker give out the most ear-piercing shrill. Not a second too soon, everyone saw Joker stumble out of a lab room and now was hurriedly staggering towards Punch and Judy, but not before halting when Joker saw Batman standing between them all. Batman looked very stunned to see the Clown Prince's face sizzle a bit.

Batman knew this was his chance to catch the Joker while the clown seemed to be in a weaker state, and just as Batman lunged towards him, Joker quickly leaped right past him to be with Punch and Judy again.

"Joker..." Batman wheezed angrily, and now he was growing impatient with the Joker's childish acts.

While the Batman was now quickly heading towards the three bad clowns, Punch and Judy gathered up the crates they were once carrying before, and now all of them were backing away from Batman.

At what appeared to look like Batman would finally put away Joker and his men, the Caped Crusader stopped in his tracks as he heard a painful cry come from the lab room Joker had exited. _"Batman!"_ Batman turned slightly as he heard Xack call out to him urgently. _"Batman! It hurts!"_

A decision Batman must make, and Joker knew it too. Batman could either hurriedly catch up to the clown and arrest him and his men, but at the cost that Xack might be in serious danger; or Batman could run to Xack's aid, but as soon as he would do such a thing, Joker would know this would be an opportunity to run for it while he had the chance.

_"Batman!" _Xack called out to him again, but more frantically than before.

Batman starred long and hard at the Joker, while the Clown Prince himself did the same. As the cries of help continued from the girl though, Batman had no other choice but to turn on his heel and quickly dart into the lab room which she was currently in. The Joker formed a wry smile and he turned on his heel as he ran down the hallways with a demented laughter escaping from his throat. One would wonder why, since his skin still burned painfully, but with the Joker, it seems no one will ever know.

The Joker's henchmen though, Punch and Judy hurriedly, cautiously followed the clown with the chemical crates in their arms.

When Batman ran into the lab room as to which he heard Xack's cries, his eyes first caught sight of her hands, which sizzled and smoked just like Joker's face. He watched her hands tremble badly in pain.

"Batman! It hurts... It hurts!" Xack screamed, and she staggered toward him and held out her frying hands. "I...I don't know what I threw... I don't know..."

Xack lightly rested a head on his chest as pitiful cries and tears came about, and Batman gently patted her back in some support. Batman sighed. With the two bodies that had Joker's grins, and with Xack that had a strange sensation going on through her hands, Batman knew catching Joker would not be done any time soon. Batman could feel it in his heart that Joker's plan was close to being finished, but Batman did not know what those kidnapped people would have to do with it. Batman knows time is running out for him...and those victims.

"He wasn't looking for me..." Xack wheezed out softly to Batman. "He didn't know I was here... He was looking for...something else..."

Batman thought for a second, and then the images of Punch and Judy holding those crates popped into his head. "Chemicals..." He murmured, "But what could Joker be making with them?"


	10. What Once Was: part one

**Author's Note: **Since I don't have internet access like I used to, it takes longer for these chapters or stories to finally be uploaded onto Fanfiction. Since this is my only weekend that I'll be on the internet, I thought of putting this chapter up before the second part to it (I really wanted to put both chapters up at the same time, but I'm still working on _part two_, and it's going to be awhile before that one is done). Otherwise, I hope you fans enjoy this chapter anyways, but this isn't a regular chapter though; it's a chapter (two parter, of course) on how Joker and Xack met, and how their 'relationship' with each other was right before the very first chapter of this story.

Oh...and one more thing: this chapter has a lot of italics on paragraphs, but that's because I'm pointing out that your reading through Xack's thoughts, or what she thought of things back then. I think it's a bit like that on Joker, but that's mostly in part two...I think. Just to let you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Intro:_

At the moment now, Bruce had returned with Xack to the Batcave before the police arrived at Wayne Industries; of course though, not before leaving the antidote to Joker's laughing gas. Bruce sighed heavily as he treated Xack's hands with some sort of healing solution that she had never seen before. She watched with curiosity when he rubbed her hands with a soft, cotton rag.

"Are -- um, are my hands going to be okay?..." Xack asked a bit nervously.

Bruce was silent for a few seconds. "Yes...you'll be fine."

Xack looked away but then she turned back to him with a fearful look on her. "Are you...mad at me?"

With Bruce exhaling roughly, she knew he was upset with her in some way. "No Xack, it's just...I want to find Joker before he can harm anyone else -- or even Eddie and yourself. I have a feeling you don't understand how dangerous he can be..." His eyes locked with her wide, tear-filled ones. He sighed once more and put the medicine away in his medical cabinets. "I just...don't understand how anyone could even _like_ Joker, if your former relations with him are even that... I have a feeling..." He paused for a moment as if she was going to say something. Silence still lingered, so Bruce continued, "...that you are not going to share what you know about him any time soon..."

Xack shook her head and Bruce sighed depressingly. "Well...I think you should go back upstairs and rest. I'll walk you to your bedroom..."

As Bruce guided Xack out of the cave, the girl's mind couldn't help but think of Bruce's words. If only he knew what she went through. If only he knew what goes through her mind.

_"If only... If only..."_

**Chapter Ten:**

**What Once Was**

_part one_

_I've always been depressed. For as long as I can remember. I remember mom telling me, "You've always been an unhappy baby...an unhappy child. You hardly smiled..." Even though I always look happy; smiling and acting so nice to everyone...but inside, I'm so depressed. I feel...no one's ever paid any attention to me. I've never gotten much attention; especially since Eddie was born. I don't blame him. I don't blame him at all. It makes me wonder...how Shaun felt about me when I was born..._

_Dad...dad's death felt so cold. Even though hardly any attention was brought on me, but at least mom was there. Mom...was there..._was_... One night -- well, it was around six, and mom wanted to get some milk since we were out of it; and water, and a newspaper to read...I'll never forget that... I remember her saying to me, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I had a bad feeling about her leaving. Who knew this bad feeling would come...true. I get a call on my cell phone about two hours later from the police...saying that mom's car slipped off the roads...and crashed into a tree. It was raining that night after all._

_I was depressed enough as it is, but...both parents were the ones who kept me from breaking down; from going crazy -- going insane! I've tried to kill myself so many times. I was tired of living! I was tired of being depressed! Who wants to be miserable for the rest of their lives? From then on, I was sent to asylum, after asylum...after asylum -- why? Well, I was considered so 'extreme' to the doctors, that they just couldn't keep their eyes on me on the times I've tried to die! Why wouldn't they let me die?_

_Then...before I was sent to Arkham Asylum: the one asylum I never dreamed of ending up, I was sent to an asylum in New Jersey. Nothburn Asylum, was the name..._

Xack sat on a couch in the recreational room of Nothburn Asylum. She drew in her drawing book and at some points, she would gaze up to watch the news on TV. Xack had first heard of Batman six months before her mom died. That is...this is when Batman became national. Shortly after the Caped Crusader became national, world-wide news, so did the villains; the media had more interest in the Joker though.

As Xack continued to draw in her drawing book, a nurse walked in and her utmost attention turned to the TV, which the media seemed to be talking about the Joker. The nurse sighed heavenly and clasped her hands together as she saw his image appear on the screen. The nurse appeared to be in her early twenties, with her long blonde hair almost touching her backside, and she even had a few black highlights as well.

"Isn't he fascinating?" The nurse asked in a somewhat dull voice. Even though she tried to sound cheerful as possible, but it just wasn't working. "The Joker has to be the most interest character I've ever seen!"

Xack erased something and shrugged slightly. "I don't know..." she barely got out. "He's from that...Arkham Asylum, right?"

The nurse nodded, "Yep, and someday, I hope to be a doctor and work in that place -- after all, that's why I took up this job in the first place: to be a doctor; a psychiatrist..."

"Everyone's only interested in Joker, because of the way he looks," Xack added to her statement, "I mean...I never seen a man having a permanent white face, and green hair, but...that's why news people are more in to him."

The nurse crossed her arms and leaned towards one side as she continued to gaze up at the TV. "Still...I think he's pretty awesome looking. Whoever is Joker's doctor, is a lucky one I think. What doctor wouldn't want to talk with the Joker? To learn his secrets...his life..."

Suddenly, both women saw a doctor enter the room, and this man had an irritable look to him as he eyed the blonde nurse. "Miss Quinzelle, you are supposed to deliver your round of medicines to the north wing; instead, I find you in here! You're never going to be a doctor if you keep slacking you know!"

The nurse rolled her eyes and put her arms down now, "It's just _Harley_, okay, and I'll get to that right now -- God! Why do you guys have to be such dull bums?" The doctor grunted as Harley stormed out of the recreational room angrily, and the irritable man followed after now. Now Xack was alone from the two.

Xack just starred blankly at the door for awhile, but then her eyes shifted back to the TV image of Joker. She watched the news camera zoom in on the Clown Prince as the police held him down in the stretcher that would take him back to Arkham Asylum. An idea had suddenly flashed through her mind, and thinking about it long enough, she decided to draw more rapidly than before.

_I thought...Harley was sort of annoying. I know she always talks about being a psychiatrist and hopes to work with extreme patients like the Joker, but...I just have this feeling, that her 'obsession' like this, just might drive her to the point of insanity. Shoot -- I wouldn't be surprised if _she _ended up in an asylum one day..._

_I didn't stay at Nothburn Asylum that long...because I tried to cut myself allot of times. The doctors were just stressed on keeping their eyes on me. With decision among the doctors, they saw me as an 'extreme' person...so they sent me to the one place I never would of thought of ending up in my life: Arkham Asylum. I was very scared going, but at the same time, I wasn't. It was the strangest feeling to be this way. The orderly and nurses showed me my room, which was different than most rooms of asylums I've seen; I guess the word is...nicer._

_As the nurses and orderly guided me down the dingy halls of Arkham, my head was full of questions -- mind-boggling with questions everything about this place..._and _its people._

"Has anyone...ever left this place?" Xack asked meekly to whoever would answer her; the orderly or the nurse.

The orderly man raised an eyebrow to this and slightly looked down on the darkly-dressed girl. "Do you mean...had any patients been cured and left, or escaped?..."

Xack gazed up at the orderly with wide eyes, "What do you mean 'escaped?' Have many...gotten away?"

The orderly thought on this and shrugged, "Well...usually Joker, Penguin...oh, and Mr. Freeze..."

Xack turned away for a moment, "I never thought of Penguin and Mr. Freeze to be...crazy. Is it just because of the way they look that doctors consider them...insane?"

Xack's spine tingled a bit as the nurse answered that, "We are not to discuss the nature of our patients. If your doctor wishes to do so, then ask him instead; otherwise, it is none of our business, just as it is none of yours..."

"Um..." Now Xack didn't know what to say. She thought the nurse had responded to her in a rather rude way. "Will I...ever come across the Joker? I hear from the news...that he is dangerously insane...to anyone's health..."

Both the orderly and the nurse quickly glanced at each other somewhat nervously. "Unlikely..." the nurse responded quietly. "The only time any of the patients see Joker is mainly the recreational room we have; there is also group therapy sessions...and that's all I can think of at the moment. Otherwise, you shouldn't worry Miss Hathaway. Chances are you won't meet him at all..." The nurse formed a little smile of reassurance to Xack, but no matter how warm the smiles are, the young girl would not feel comfortable here at any time.

When the workers reached Xack's room, they unlocked the door and showed her inside. "Your doctor is Mr. Bagley, and you'll have a session with him tomorrow after your free time at the recreational center, okay?" The nurse smiled sweetly once again, but as before, it wasn't comforting to Xack. The nurse and orderly bid their farewells and closed the cell door on her, and the girl felt -- as before in other asylums, insulted when she heard the lock click in.

Xack gazed around at her new surroundings, and as she continued to look things over, she missed her old homes, her mom and her dad's. She sat on the bed and sighed deeply with depression, then her attention turned to her suitcase that was mostly filled with clothes and her one drawing book. She went through her bag and got out the pad, and as another image came into her head, she opened up the book and began to draw in it again. The doctors, nurses, and even the orderly, kept her in that cell all night long, and partially the morning as well.

A few hours after the sun rising, Xack was disappointed when the orderly presented her with Cheerios as breakfast. She tried to tell them that she hated the cereal, but they wouldn't listen. Knowing this, just made the girl feel more depressed inside, and she couldn't help but feel that she'll be treated just like a regular, ignored outcast among the patients. _"The doctors here are only going to pay more attention to the criminals..."_ Xack thought irritably, _"After all...they're the ones that are more interesting than...the rest of us..."_

Xack hated to be kept in a cell that long, but with so many patients in the asylum, she could understand why most of them had to be kept in their rooms. When the orderly finally unlocked her cell door, they announced that she was to be escorted to the recreational room with the rest of the patients.

"...because of the number of patients at the asylum, we'd broken down to which ones be let out at certain times," Explained an orderly to Xack as he walked right next to her. "If you have any problems with any of the patients in the room, make sure you tell the guards or your doctor about it. We can't do a thing; after all, we are just the orderly."

Xack's eyes widened as she saw the room. The recreational center had to be the largest room she ever seen! There were many TV's along the walls, and she could see that some of the patients were fighting over what channels they wanted to watch. She saw other patients at tables reading, coloring in books, or just chatting with their fellow friends. Unfortunately, the atmosphere of the room was anything but comforting though. Like the asylum itself, the recreational room was about as dingy as the hallways of the place. The walls were bricked and looked as if they needed to be scrubbed badly, and even the floors needed a good wax-down.

An orderly formed a wry smile as he handed Xack a large, hardcover book. "This is the Hobbit book that you requested, isn't it?" Xack merely nodded. "Okay...we're going to be leaving now, but remember: if you have any problems, just tell it to the guards in the room." She watched as the orderly man gestured to the whole room, and then he and some other orderly left her to stand there alone.

Xack slowly gazed around nervously for a place to sit; where she could be alone and no one to bother her. She felt relieved as she saw a lone couch in front of a television. She cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down gently. Just when Xack turned to watch the TV, she jumped slightly when she heard a woman patient giggle childishly.

Xack groaned and slightly tilted her head in the woman's direction. To Xack's dismay, this woman sat on a lounge chair that was about a couple feet from the couch. "What?..." Xack growled to the woman.

The woman, who had the strangest psychotic smile on her face, rasped, "I cut myself at night..." Then she held out her forearms, and Xack saw thick, white bandages wrapped around from her elbows, just past the wrists. "I like to see them bleed, but the mean people keep taking my knives, my razors...and my scissors away..."

Xack shifted around nervously and cringed with some disgust. "Um...that's nice..." she said with no interest in the matter whatsoever. She then turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

After a minute had passed by, the woman never took her blood-shot eyes off of Xack. "What's your name?..."

Xack sighed quietly before responding, "It's Xack..."

"_Xack_?" The woman wheezed, and she giggled oddly. "What a silly name for a girl..."

"Yeah..." Xack added sarcastically. "I know...Thanks for bringing that up..."

"No sympathy from me, girly." Xack frowned to the woman's statement. "My name is Alyssa by the way..."

Xack sighed once more and rolled her eyes at this Alyssa. "That's nice, but can I please read my book now? No offense, but I _really_ don't like talking to people..."

Alyssa slouched in her chair and crossed her arms. "Fine...all I wanted was someone to talk too..."

Before Xack returned to her book once more, she mumbled a, "_Whatever_," to Alyssa, which the queer woman did not hear.

Then...silence; what Xack was hoping for this whole time. After all, the girl wanted nothing more then to be...alone. Although, the Alyssa sitting and pouting nearby did not help Xack feel more secluded.

Xack jumped slightly in her seat when she saw groups of the orderly entering the vicinity and circling around the room; securing the windows and making sure the rest of the patients were acting as calm as possible. She knew the patients must of known what was to come, for they were all clapping, jumping, and making abnormal sounds. Xack put her book down and gazed all around herself, feeling a bit astonished.

"Wh-what's going on?" Xack asked to whoever would answer her.

Xack grunted in annoyance when she heard Alyssa's wheezing giggles again. "The Joker is coming..."

"Huh?" Xack frantically contemplated. "The...Joker?...But...the nurses said that I wouldn't...huh?..." Alyssa laughed hysterically and clapped her hands strangely when she watched Xack shift around nervously on the couch.

"You're new here, right?" Alyssa asked curiously, and then she giggled. "Joker always loves new people..."

_The moment of truth -- is that what they call it? It was for me... The Joker...I could feel it when he took his first step into the room. My heart turned to a rock, my head felt...lightheaded... I didn't dare to turn around and face him then. For me, less communication among these 'people', the better...yes. Less likely a chance that they'll be after you in the future. That's why I prefer to be alone._

_When I had first seen the Joker, he was wearing an unusual costume. Similar to a straightjacket, but different. The sleeves of a spiraling purple...and long, navy-blue pants that almost dragged past his bare feet. His face seems ageless to me, and even the features, it's hard to tell of his age... I know he's a grown man, but still today, no one knows of his real age...as I said: ageless. _

_For me, I felt excited to see this Joker, but at the same time, I was terrified. He was like meeting a celebrity, but one that was actually a horror monster as well. I would of never dreamed of actually...'befriending' him in the future... At the time, I knew something like that would never happen..._

With the orderly showing him roughly into the room, the Joker stretched out his arms and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh _finally_, I get to shed my outrageous joy and jokes to my folks! Ha, Ha, _Hah_!" Xack groaned tiredly and covered her ears when she heard the clown laugh heartily. He quickly scanned the large room so he would find something that would catch his eye, after all, he found Arkham Asylum to be rather boring after spending so much time here. When he saw some familiar orderly to taunt and tease, his eyes caught sight of someone of more...interest. A young, darkly-dressed girl sitting alone on the couch. His grin widened as he knew he found something fun to do.

"_Ooooh_...the Joker is coming this way!" Alyssa wheezed excitedly. "I think he notices you, new one!"

"Oh...joy..." Xack whispered sarcastically, and she held the book in her lap and tried as hard as she could to pay attention to the words rather than the approaching Clown Prince.

Alyssa sighed dreamily and waved courteously to Joker, but he had no intention of eyeing her. His eyes were still drawn to Arkham's new patient. He saw plenty of empty space on the couch so he sat down on the other end of it. Seeing that Xack was still trying to keep her intentness on the book, Joker decided to slide himself on the cushions, so that he was now so close to the girl, she could feel his heavy breathing on her skin. Xack took a quick glance at him, but turned away just as such and shuddered in revulsion at just how close he was.

"Ah...I see we have some new, fresh, _'mince'_ meat here, heh heh..." Joker rested an arm on top of the couch and continued to stare at Xack with growing curiosity. While he looked her over oddly, Xack tried to lean far to side as possible, and away from Joker. "So...what's a little girl like you, doing at an 'Arkham' like this?" He chuckled quietly and mischievously as he put an arm around Xack. Even Alyssa leaned forward in her chair as she was also curious to Xack's nature.

Unfortunately for the Joker, Xack remained silent. Joker rolled his eyes and hugged the girl closer, which Xack gasped to that. "I'll find out sooner or later, so you might as well tell me..." Xack turned and gazed into his red eyes, which he starred back at her hard.

Xack shuffled her feet around before she replied, "I -- um...I try to cut myself...so I would die..."

Joker scoffed and laughed, "That's it? They sent you to Arkham because of that little --"

"I've tried to do it so many times..." Xack added lowly, and now she glared at Joker. "Will you go away and leave me alone now?"

Joker released his arm from her but he still continued to gaze at her strangely. Xack wanted to return to her book, but with Joker practically drooling over her, she couldn't. Xack shot a dirty look at him. "What the hell's your problem?" She growled angrily.

The Joker covered his mouth as he began to cackle, "Don't know, but if you find out what it is, be sure to tell my doctors!" Xack covered her ears once more as he started to laugh hysterically; pounding the cushions and hugging his gut.

"Will you just get away from me?" Xack snapped at him, and now she surveyed the room for a guard to call over.

Joker saw the angry expression on Xack's face, and quickly quieted his laughs. When he was through, he sat up straight and put his arms comfortably behind his head. "So...what's your name?..." He asked softly.

Xack sat up as well and turned slightly to look at Joker, but as soon as she saw the usual sinister grin on his face, she immediately turned back. "I'm not telling..." she muttered ever so quietly. "The less you know, the better..."

Both Joker and Xack looked at Alyssa as she had her giggles again. "Her name is Xack," she replied. "Strange, isn't it?

"_'Xack?'_..." Joker scoffed and shifted a bit in place. "Why do you have a _boy's_ name?" Now Xack growled with most annoyance when his psychotic laughter was brought out again. "You are a _girl_, aren't you?"

Xack crossed her arms, but without looking at him, she answered bitterly, "Yes, I'm a girl -- God! Will you leave me alone now?"

Joker placed a hand to his chin as he looked her over more slowly this time. "Hmm...I hope you're a girl, for you sure do have the body of one! HAH! HAHAHAAH!"

"I _hate_ when people are crude!" Xack yelled at him, and then she bolted up from the couch and headed straight for the nearest guard.

The guard crossed his arms and looked down on the girl with a serious expression. "Yes...what is it?" He asked gruffly to Xack.

Xack pointed to Joker, "He won't...leave me alone... That Joker..." She rasped, and now she cringed and clutched her head tightly with her hands. "Make him go away!" She now shrieked.

The guard took a few steps towards the Joker. He grunted and tapped a club in the palm of his hand. "Joker...how many times do we have to warn you about bothering the newcomers?" He asked tiredly to Joker, and then he pointed to Xack. "Especially with this one; we gave orders -- even to _you_, to not bother her!" Some of the other guards joined the one who spoke.

Joker shrugged and slouched on the couch, "Give me a break here. I can't help it if this little girly is such a cry baby..." he scoffed and now glared at Xack angrily. "You're no fun!" He whined to her.

The guard turned back to Xack, but by the look on her face, she dearly wanted Joker to leave the room. "Alright Joker..." stated one of the guards, and a few of them approached the clown somewhat cautiously. "You need a timeout in your cell for awhile, and think about what you did." Without warning, the guards tightly grasped Joker's arms and started to haul him out of the recreational center.

With Xack watching in some relief, Joker barely turned to her to say somewhat depressingly, "You're definitely no fun..." Xack sighed sadly, not knowing to feel a bit sorry for Joker, or to feel more remorse for herself.

_That night...I heard Joker hollering, crying, and screaming sounds that no one could make out. I don't know why he was doing this. Was it because of me? I don't know, and I never want to ask him, and I never did._

_After our incident, Joker and I didn't speak to each other anymore. Then again, he constantly escapes from Arkham so often, that it made me wonder why the people here admire him so much. Do you want to know something? Secretly...in some odd way, I...admire Joker too. I just...don't get it. How can a man that withstand such a change to himself...go on living? What motivation keeps him going? Just how does Joker do it? Why can't I have that same motivation to wanting me keep alive and well?_

_Well...I can't say we never spoke again, we did have the same group therapy sessions and the free time at the recreational center. Joker would sometimes stick his tongue at me, or even make mean expression in my direction. Other then that, neither of us spoken since that time. It became weeks now...and we still haven't spoken then._

_During weeks, my growing hunger to kill myself once more had risen. Fooling the doctors that I didn't want to die anymore was a perfect solution to somehow escape and find a secret place to cut myself. All I want to do...is see that blood gush out...and my last breath escape my throat. Hopefully...I will leave my old, damn life behind me..._

_Those doctors...they don't care about me. They act like they do, but everyone knows they really don't. Acting like they care...they think people would not want to be crazy anymore. Doctors think they know someone's minds so well, but the truth is, they don't... No one -- I mean no one, will understand why people do what they do. Only the mind of the beholder knows such answers: yourself._

Those weeks later, and back in the recreational center, Xack quietly sat on her usual couch. With her drawing, she drew silently and without anyone around her. Or so, this is what she thought, but to her dismay, her secluded time alone was interrupted by the Joker, who she was actually surprised to see coming over. After all, it's been so long now since he had even been close to her.

Joker sighed tiredly and plopped down into the lounge chair near Xack. He gazed all around himself before he stared at Xack irritably. "I'm only talking to you now because I have nothing to do here..." Joker groaned, and he slouched more in his seat.

Xack turned to him slightly and rolled her eyes at him by the way he was acting. "You're bored now, but I know you'll escape this place again soon; you always do, so please don't moan and groan about it." She blinked at Joker, but then she returned to drawing in her sketchpad.

Joker looked at Xack, and he opened his mouth to say something, but thinking about it, he decided not to. Instead, his attention turned to the TV above, and his face furrowed when the news was reporting about the Batman seen in some districts around town. "Agh..._Batman_..." he growled lowly, and he pounded a fist into the arm rests. Xack's expression remained blank though. "Why can't Batman ever be foiled?" Joker whined, and he turned to Xack for a reply, or even a comment. Nothing came out of her mouth though, and her focus remained on her drawing.

Joker became a bit annoyed by this. "What are you drawing anyways?" He wondered, and now he sat on the same couch as Xack. The girl gasped as he grabbed the drawing pad, and was now trying to pry it from her.

"Don't! I don't want you to see!" Xack pleaded loudly. "Leave me alone! Don't see what I'm drawing!"

"Saying that...," the Joker grinned mischievously . "I think I'll continue to defile you, ha ha!" His hands began to shake when he pulled more forcefully on the sketchbook. Xack loved her art more than anything now, and she did not want them to get torn apart by the clown; she gave in, and let him have the book.

Joker squealed with glee as he held it in his hands. "Now...lets see what I've got..." Joker laughed manically as he opened up the sketchbook, his face suddenly turned astonished. His fingers dug into the paper at what she seen her drew: him. It was _him_ -- Joker. He couldn't believe it. Joker never would of imagined that somehow had sparked an interest in him. The only 'interest' that came out of him was a story for the reporters to tell. Other then that, no other person took the time to get the real scoop out of him.

Joker turned a few pages; still him, but in different poses, such as being on top of buildings, and even standing side-by-side with Batman. While the clown slowly and cautiously turned the pages, Xack cowered and clutched her head with shaky hands; not knowing what to think about this awkward situation. Somehow, she just couldn't look at him, but turn away in shame oddly.

"You...you drew _me_?" Joker asked meekly and full of shock. He stopped on one page, where the girl had drawn him sitting inside his cell. His sleeves were long and hands were placed on his lap as he starred at the viewer. Joker was perplexed at how Xack could draw him so well; and with pencils to boot! "Why...draw me?"

While the clown was still very bewildered, Xack rudely snatched her drawing pad back from him. She held it close to her before she answered quietly, feeling somewhat embarrassed to even say why, "I...I...think you are interesting looking..." Xack now looked at Joker and saw him blink, and having a blank expression on his face. Joker didn't know if he should feel honored, or to just beat on the girl for the hell of it. "I saw you...on TV, and...I drew you. After all..." She opened up her book and pointed to a picture of him in his purple tailcoat jacket. "It's not everyday I see someone who is permanently a clown..."

Joker opened his mouth but no words came out; he didn't know what to say. "So you...really think I'm 'interesting' to you?" Joker stressed unbelievably, and he placed his hands roughly on his legs.

Xack shrugged, "In a way, yes, or else I wouldn't have drawn you... Like I said: I draw what I find to be interesting or cool. Before, I just drew a bunch of fairies and other crap, but when I saw you...I just had to draw you." Joker smiled at her, and it wasn't a smile of mischief or devilry, it was a smile of content. "So...um -- if I may ask, but what do you find...interesting?..." She asked him somewhat cautiously, for she did not know if Joker would get angry for her asking questions.

Joker leaned back on the couch and sighed; thinking since he found everything to be fascinating. "Art of course," he answered bluntly. "I thought you watched the news, you should of known that one. I find all art to catch my eye...especially yours at the moment..." he grinned as his eyes gazed at Xack's drawing book. With that, his grin faded quickly as he now saw a small, folded piece of paper sticking out at the end of the book. "What is that?" He wondered dully, pointing to the nearly visible paper. "A drawing of me gone wrong?" He chuckled teasingly.

Just as Joker was about to take out this piece of paper, Xack swiftly held the drawing book high above, and away from the clown. "It's not a drawing," Xack replied sternly. "It's...a...poem I wrote..." her voice got quieter when she added, "I don't want anyone to read it...yet..." She hugged the drawing book tighter in her arms and slightly turned away from him. With Joker's nosy behavior, he desperately wanted to see what kind of poem she was hiding, but knew this wouldn't be a good chance to snatch it from her. Just a bit while longer...he thought in his mind.

"Oh well then..." Joker said with a hint of feign disappointment in his tone, he then crossed his leg and started to flex his fingers. "But you _will_ read it to me sometime -- _soon_, _won't you_?..." He grinned childishly at Xack, and the girl couldn't help but get the feeling that he was slowly edging his hand towards her drawing book.

"Um..." Xack blinked slowly. "Maybe..."

"_So_..." Began Joker, trying to change the subject. "How can I make you smile?"

Xack's eyes widened, and the expression on her face looked confused. "What?"

Joker's lips curled and he shrugged a bit. "It's just that I never seen you smile ever since you been here, dearie. So...what _does_ make you smile? I mean, look at me! Almost everything puts a smile on my face...everything except for _Batman_ of course..." He growled for the last part, but that quickly faded when he gazed back at Xack.

Xack looked down on her feet sadly. "Nothing...makes me happy anymore. I was never a happy child...and now...I...I'm _never_ gonna _be_ happy." She now turned to look at Joker once more, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to work, so don't even try to make me laugh by your jokes or your poses. It's not going to work..." Xack got up and starred down on Joker one last time. "No matter what...I'm never going to be happy. I'm never going to smile again..." Joker watched glumly as Xack walked up to one of the orderly men in the room and asked to be returned to her cell.

When Joker was sure Xack wasn't in the room anymore, the he snickered quietly into his hands. His eyes lit up when he saw the little folded piece of paper he secretly, and very carefully took from Xack's drawing book while she wasn't aware of him for a brief moment...whenever that was. "Time to see what she's been hiding from me..." he said somewhat boldly as he quickly unfolded the paper.

Straightening it out first to read better, the Joker scanned over the contents of the paper...and didn't like at all as to what he saw. Not at all indeed. His eyes widened and even the smile faded to that of a shocked person. What Joker read was a poem alright, but a most disturbing piece from the girl...

Cut the wrists to make me bleed.

Blood flowing from veins is what I need.

Cut the wrists to make pain no more.

Soon death is all I live for.

Cut the wrists to make me glad.

I will no longer be happy nor sad.

Cut the wrists to see the blood;

seeing it run like the thin mud.

Cut the wrists to bring the darkness.

To end my world of complete madness.

Cut the wrists to end the depression.

No more doctors and their meaningless sessions.

And now, to you, I say goodbye,

For it's time I cut my wrists and die.

Before Joker could start to think about all this, there was a small side note by the poem: _It was never you doctors to drive me to this; it's always been me. You should of known I was never happy. You should of paid more attention to me. Instead, all your curiosities were drawn to Joker, Mr. Freeze, and the likes. By the time you read this, you should of seen that my wrists have been cut, and the blood pooled around me. Please tell both Shaun and Eddie...that I love them, even though they drove me crazy all the time._

The Joker quietly and carefully tore the poem up into little, tiny shreds, so that no one would be able to decipher it.

Still perplexed by the poem, Joker just sat their with a blank expression on his face. His lack of emotions are trying to adapt to this morbid problem, but no matter how hard he tries to care, his body just couldn't care _less_. Even so, something deep down inside of him...just didn't want to see her go through with it.

What if an orderly, a doctor, or anyone caught her in the act? That would mean...no more drawings of himself, no more talking about what interests them, no more of an attempt to make the girl smile, laugh, and no more..._her_. Xack would most likely be placed in solitary confinement, or even worse: move to another asylum...if someone would take her again. Joker knew this wasn't just any old poem, it was something that she was planning to do to herself; to cut herself -- to try and _kill_ herself again, and very soon by the looks of it.

_"Why?" _Joker whined in his sadistic mind of his. _"Why, when I find something I actually like...be taken away from me like that?"_

Joker leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms; thinking hard on what to do.

_I did it! I-I actually got a 'thing' to cut myself with! What I've been waiting for so long to get again! I fooled those doctors. Fooled them, I tell you! Even I can fake that I am sane again! I took some small scissors from Dr. Bagley's office while he wasn't looking one day. But I...I won't tell how I actually did it. I will never tell you! _

_I took apart the scissors quickly inside my cell...and now I have a razor of sorts. should I cut myself then? No...not in my cell. Usually some cells have cameras in them. Does mine have one? Breaking my privacy...is something I don't like at all. No matter though... I would wait till I have my recreational time again. I will sneak out, and hide in the shadows where no cameras can see me! I am a good hider of such things._

_So...the very next day after I got the scissors, I very quietly and carefully snuck out of the recreational room. I knew I had better find a place to hide or someone, or something would find me out! That's all I need: to be transferred to solitary confinement...or worse -- which...I really don't know what would be worse than that._

_Then...I found a small, and very shadowy alcove that had no cameras around it. I was glad that even security cameras have their blind spots. I plopped down to the ground and took out that scissor blade, and I breathed out heavily. This is it...isn't it? Is this what goes through the mind of people who are severely depressed? To end their lives this way...as the only way to salvation -- peace? _

_I held that blade in my hand, thinking if I should really go through with it. Now though, I knew this was my only opportunity to do this to myself...or else I would have a chance no more. With the drawing book on my bed with the poem, and my note. The doctors will know it was not their fault to bring me to this. So...I lightly placed my fingers on the blade, and raising it slightly; hovering above the wrist. I took my last long breath, and just when I was going to quickly slice my veins --_

_Someone snatched up my wrist in a definite heartbeat. I turned my head to see another figure in the shadows. Is it an orderly? No, it was -- _

"Joker!" Xack gasped with a harsh tingling feeling going down her spine.

Xack couldn't believe that Joker would know where to find her. Just how did he do it? Did he already know she was going to do this to herself? Why would he stop her anyways?

Xack struggled a little against the clown's tight grasp, but she knew he was not going to let her hand go.

Joker shifted his eyes to her legs, and then back to her face. His lips widened a bit into a small grin. "You're shaving in the wrong place, dearie. Your legs are down there." He gave out a few chuckles at the end, but even though his voice was somewhat sarcastic, Xack could hear a hint of sternness in his tone.

"Um..." Xack looked around herself, but her eyes fell upon Joker again. She shook her wrist once more, but Joker was not going to let up anytime soon. "Will you please..." she wheezed quietly, "Let go of my hand..."

Joker's grin grew to that devilish smile of his. With his other hand, he very gently placed a finger on the blade and trailed it down to the palm of hers. Thinking that she might pull something though, Joker grabbed her other hand, and now the girl's hands were held in his. "What were you going to do with that blade?" Joker asked lowly, and now he took up the scissor blade in his hand.

Xack shook her hands violently so she could grab what was hers. "Why do you care?" She hissed at him, and her eyes gave Joker a most threatening stare. "Let go of my hands, and give me back my blade." When she growled under her breath, Joker's skin crawled; hearing this from the girl.

Even though he was stunned by her behavior, the Joker managed to keep that nerve-breaking smile on his face as he asked again, "_What were you going to do with that blade_?" By the stress of his voice, Xack knew he wasn't kidding around. Even though he knew what she was going to do with the sharp object, he wanted to hear the answer from her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xack finally answered rudely, "I'm going to cut myself, so that I can finally die and not be depressed anymore -- there, you got your answer, now give that blade back to me!" Her voice rose a bit, and she didn't want to raise it anymore than that. She did not want anyone else to hear her and Joker talking.

"Hah, you think you have problems?" Joker shrugged his shoulders and, letting go one of her hands, he gestured to his face, "At least your face is peach!" Thinking for a second, he replied to his statement, "Then again, ever since my change, I've been leading a new life. Much more fun and exciting than my dull, old one..."

Xack looked confused. "And...your problems have to do with mine...how?"

"Don't you see?" Joker exaggerated, "I don't want you to die." Xack blinked to this. "Ever since...your drawings of myself, you're actually worth staying at Arkham!"

Xack rolled her eyes at him, "So you're saying: I shouldn't die so I can draw more pictures of you? Please -- you're not worth it."

"It's not just the pictures..." Joker mumbled, and his voice quieted down; feeling somewhat embarrassed to say what he really wanted to get out. "You're the first crazie to actually interest me. Batman is no fun to talk with, you know; neither are those pesky detectives, the police, and not even the flunkies here!" Xack gave out a soft yelp when Joker tightened his grip on her hand. "When I thought you're actually fun to talk with, you decide to commit death! What's up with that now?"

Xack turned away from Joker. She was now thinking hard on herself. "Heck," Joker added sarcastically, "When I had that chemical bath, I could of 'pushed up daisies' then, but did I? No...I didn't, for I knew I can start my life a whole new -- uh, _clown_..." Xack leaned back as he leaned towards her. "How about you?..."

Wow...was the first word that came into Xack's darkened mind as she heard Joker speak these words. In all her life, this was probably the best thing said to her on why she shouldn't give up on life. In Joker's case though, it's to live a new life after a dramatic change. Would it be the same for her? Xack thought to herself...yes, it would.

As Joker loosened his grip on her hand, Xack slowly stood up, and he followed along. "I...I can't believe you said that..." She barely squeaked. "I didn't know...you could _'speak'_ like that..."

Joker scoffed and tucked away the blade in his baggy pants. "I may be an extreme clown to everyone, but I'm not _stupid_, you know. How else do I make my laughing gas, or my razor playing cards, hmm?"

Xack muttered a few things, but Joker couldn't understand what it was. Joker looked around for anyone nearby, and then he stepped out of the shadowy alcove. "Well...I'll see you at the next happy, therapy session then..._right_?" Joker's eyes widened as he waited for Xack to answer. All the girl did was give a small head nod; gesturing for a 'yes'. While gritting his teeth, Joker gave out a harsh giggle. "Till then Xackie girl: TTFN -- ta ta for now!"

Xack then watched Joker take off down the narrow halls of the asylum. She didn't know if he was planning an escape or even attempting to escape this place at the moment; she didn't care. Right now, all her thoughts were drawn to how she could get back to the recreational room without getting in trouble. Even though she most likely would be caught, at least she could give the excuse that she just wanted to be alone in her thoughts without anyone around to disrupt her.

Now Xack stepped out of the alcove and walked down the halls to the recreational room once more, with the thoughts of Joker going through her head. Even though she was still severely depressed with her life, she couldn't help but smile inside.

_Do I say, that the Joker saved me? He caught me right before I was going to slice my vein, and he even gave me reasons why I shouldn't die. Did that mean he saved me? It's hard to believe that someone like him would -- uh, care...if he even does care, I don't know. I thought he was the kind of person who would enjoy a spewing of blood everywhere, and a body to go with it. Was I...wrong about him? Is everyone wrong about him? He's a very unpredictable being...I guess his reasons will always be unknown._

_For what he did for me, I like him more then ever before. I feel now...that things are going to change dramatically for me..._

_I have a feeling...that things will be a lot different for me from now on. _

_Yes...the Joker...did...save me..._


	11. What Once Was: part two

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this and the last chapter are so long, but...so much happens that it was hard to even leave little things out of it. Don't worry, these chapters about Xack's and Joker's past ends here, and after that the 'present' story resumes. It's just I want you readers/reviewers to know what the two were like when they met each other. Oh well...I hope you fans of Batman enjoyed those chapters anyways; and I hope you enjoy reading part two.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven:

**What Once Was**

_part two_

_People say..."things happen for a reason." Should I believe that? Should I believe that my parents were meant to die, and that it was decided for me to go to Arkham Asylum and meet this Joker? ...No...I don't think so. None of this...was supposed to happen, and...I will say...that this _is _happening, but for what reason?_

_Anyways...the Joker and I...we started to like each others company more than before. Is that a good thing? I told Dr. Bagley this...and he doesn't seem to like it. Even though he is happy that my behavior has improved, he told me to think about this; that Joker...can get to be an extremely dangerous person...and that I shouldn't really talk to the clown anymore..._

_I don't know what to think, but if my behavior is getting better, isn't talking to Joker a good thing? I don't see what the problem is...at least, at the time I didn't..._

_Right now...Joker was telling jokes to me in the recreational room. He was trying as best as he could to make me laugh, or at least put a smile on my face. It just wasn't working though..._

"...and the patient asks, 'Oh dear, what's the bad news?' The doctor turns to his patient and replies, 'You have only twenty-four hours to live!' 'My, that's terrible news!' Says the patient, 'but how can the other news possibly be worse?' The doctor answers, 'Well...I've been trying to contact you since yesterday!'...HAHAH! HA HA _HAH_..." The Joker broke out into fits of laughter, and he even had to hold his gut for somehow comfort.

Xack merely blinked, but then she slowly began to clap her hands a couple of times. "Wow..." she said rather dully, and didn't sound the tinniest bit happy of the joke. "Really funny joke there..."

Just after she said this, Joker immediately stopped laughing, and his expression turned disappointing as he looked at her. "Then why aren't you _laughing_?" Joker asked depressingly, and his usual grin became that of a 'sad clown'. "Why won't you laugh -- or even have just a little smile on your face?"

Xack shifted around in the couch she was sitting on and shrugged. "I...don't know how to be happy anymore..." she turned away from Joker, and now her focus was on the TV above.

"Hmm..." Joker began to think as he tapped his foot at an annoying rhythm. "How about...you tell me a joke?" He smirked as Xack's eyes shifted back to him. "_Yes_...tell me a joke of yours... You _do_ know jokes...don't you?"

Xack frowned and crossed her arms, "I know some jokes," she answered defensively, and now she started to think of one to tell. "Um...I...think this is a joke, so here it goes: What's black, white, and red?"

Joker rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, "Obviously, a newspaper! Everyone knows that one --"

"No..." Xack shook her head and said, "It's a penguin with a sunburn."

Silence endured. Sighing quietly, Xack had thought her joke had no humor. Suddenly, the ends of Joker's lips began to twitch, and before the girl knew it, Joker broke out into a state of laughter once again. "Good one, Xackie girl! 'Penguin with a sunburn'! HA HA HAAAAH! I gotta tell that to old Pengy when I see him again." He wiped a tear away from his eye and beamed at Xack. "What else you got?"

Thinking for a brief moment, Xack cleared her throat. "Um...that's about it... I know some others but...I don't really remember how they go..." She scratched her shoulder and shied away from looking at Joker once more; feeling a bit embarrassed that she only knew one joke.

Joker merely smirked and stretched his arms up on top of the couch. "Heh...don't worry about it, but that's why I'm here; to teach you the true meaning of _funny_." Xack coughed somewhat harshly as he patted her back roughly. "So...besides not knowing hardly any jokes, what else you think is...funny?"

Xack sat up and breathed out heavily. She gazed around the room until her eyes fell upon the TV above. On the screen, Xack could see that the media was interviewing Bruce Wayne about Wayne Industries. "What do you think of...Bruce Wayne?..." Xack asked in a dream-like state.

Joker looked up at the TV and twitched his shoulder slightly. "If he ain't funny, I don't care," he answered flatly, and now gazed at Xack a bit irritably, "You still didn't answer _my_ question."

"Fine..." Xack gestured to the TV and replied, "I like to watch SpongeBob. I think that show is funny...and also Andy Mika-Mika -- ah, I don't remember his last name...oh, I like Family Guy --"

"Really?" Joker squealed with delight, and Xack was a bit surprised to see his eyes go so big. "You really like SpongeBob..._and_ Family Guy?..." Xack didn't move, but nodded her head. As she did this, Joker laughed with contentment and hugged the girl close to his side again. Xack immediately shoved him away though. "So I ask, who do you like on Family Guy?"

"Peter of course!" Xack answered with delight. "He's dumb, but hilarious! So, who's your favorite person, Joker?"

Right before the happy clown could answer, a rather thin, male patient approached Joker and asked in a weak voice, "Hey...Joker, want to help me build this bridge out of Legos?..." Joker and Xack turned their bodies to see a couple of other patients trying to construct a bridge out of Legos, but the two could see it wasn't going very well. "So...will you help us build the bridge?"

Joker and Xack turned back around, and the clown snapped rudely, "I rather push you off one!" With those harsh words, the patient slowly trudged back to the other bridge-building ones; sadness came about in the thin patient.

Laughing... wait -- _laughing_? Who was laughing? Joker heard this all of a sudden, and wondered why -- then he saw it; it came from Xack! He leaned to one side and watched as Xack tried to hide her cute giggles, which soon came to be heart-filled laughter's. "'Help us build a bride?' 'I rather push you off one!'" As she repeated the words spoken by the two men, she couldn't stop laughing so hard.

Joker saw this, and couldn't help but smile. Deep down though, he just didn't smile for the sake of innocents around, but he seemed to actually be smiling from ear to ear; he was actually _happy_. He joined in on Xack's laughter and slapped her back playfully. "I knew you would come around!" Joker said with glee, and as he was beginning to calm down, he added, "See, with Joker around, your bound to have a smile..." As the two kept on practically laughing to their deaths, unbeknownst to them that Doctor Hugo Strange was watching from the other side of the doors. Watching...with a glean of curiosity.

_Wow...I never knew...how much I had in common with Joker! We love the same shows, practically laugh at the same things...and best thing of all, we enjoy each others company. Having attention from another...is something I wanted since I was very little, and now I have it. It's still hard to believe...that Joker is the one to give me all this._

_Although...I've noticed these past weeks...that someone has been watching us talk to each other. Something inside of me...keeps telling me that it's Joker's doctor: Dr. Strange, but why would he be interested in us? It's not like...me and Joker know any secrets about each other...wait a minute. To tell you the truth, I know nothing of Joker's background! Where he came from, what his parents were like...and the most important of all: what was he like before his transformation! It makes me wonder...why Joker wants to avoid this kind of talk. I know he tries to avoid it...for he never talks about it, or at least brings it up. Should I...mention something? My head is telling me no, but for _myself_...I'm just curious. It couldn't hurt to ask...right? I mean, Joker and I have known each other for awhile now -- close to a month...I think, or is it over a month? Or longer then a few months...I don't know._

Since recreational time was basically the only time Xack could actually speak with Joker, she waited until then to bring up the question that's been racking at her dark mind. "For a while..." Xack began rather nervously, and she even couldn't bring herself to look at Joker, while the clown sat on the couch and listened somewhat intently. "There's something that's been bugging me..."

Joker crossed his leg and slouched into the couch more, trying to get more comfortable for he knew this might be long...and boring. Sighing with slight boredom, Joker replied, "So...what has been on your tiny mind?"

Xack shuffled her feet around. "Um...we've known each other...for a while now, and I've been thinking..." She took a quick glance at Joker to make sure he was listening, and by that peek, he seemed to be. "We don't know nothing about our past lives..." Joker raised an eyebrow now, becoming just a little more amused. "So, I want to know...what was your past life like?.."

If Joker had any color left in his body, it would of drained away. His past life? _His_? Even to his closest doctor, Joker was skeptical talking about himself; especially when it came to his past. "Uh..." Joker darted his eyes to practically everything in the room before his eyes halted to Xack. A mischievous grin came to his face. "If you tell me about your past, _Xack_...I'll tell you mine..."

Xack didn't seem at all surprised to hear this. She knew he wouldn't fess up about his past so easily, but would want to hold onto it as long as possible. The thing is, is he really going to spill what went on in his life before? Xack would find out...

"My past..." Xack said, saying this as if to hear herself first. "My past life...was very depressing. Ever since I was little...my parents hardly paid any attention to me. I don't know why that was, but it's just the way...they were. Even when I was growing up, I never got any attention, and I wanted it badly. I wanted somebody to notice I was there. To talk with me, care about me...to just listen to me..." Xack paused for a moment to make sure Joker was keeping his focus on her. When she was positive on it, she continued, and trying to hold back many tears that her old memories were bringing up. "About my parents...they divorced while I was really little, so my dad stayed the rich one, while my mom became...the poor one. I lived with my mom because she was less bossy and mean than my dad was. My dad hated me living the poor life with her; he found it to be beneath him and me. My parents always pushed me around when I was growing up, and even though I love them because they were my parents...but I hated them! _Hated_ them...because they never paid any attention to me! Why couldn't they show...that they cared about me? All I ever asked...is for some to know I was there. All I wanted...is _attention_. No attention...leads to depression after all, and I was a very depressed person...and I still am... No matter how happy I am, I always be depressed inside...and I became _severely_ depressed...when they died -- a year apart! What are the odds of that happening?"

As Xack wiped away some tears, she was stunned to see that Joker remained a 'straight' face. And as if feeling depressed as it is, the Joker clapped his hands slowly as if applauding a great story. Xack felt very insulted by this. "My story shouldn't be _amusing_ to your ears!" Xack stated very angrily to Joker, and then crossed her arms and turned her body away from him.

Joker flinched at her anger, but frowned as he saw her turn away from him. "Geez, do you always get this angry as you are _'blue'_?" He tried to put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, but Xack rudely shrugged it off, and still not turning back to face him. He sighed disappointingly and faced himself forward on the couch.

"Fine...do you want to hear my sad tale now?" Joker asked grumpily. Xack didn't answer him though, for she was still a bit aggravated with him. "I'll take the awkward silence as a yes..." He answered for himself.

Joker cleared his throat rather irritating to anyone's ears, and began to tell his past life. "Ever since I was just a little jester, I always lacked the attention from my parents..." His eyes caught sight of Xack shifting around slightly, and turning her head as if to listen more to his story. He started to grin, and then he went on with his tale, "My father was a drunken lummox, while my dear old mother was the one to just stand by and watch. Even when I was a little tike, I always wanted to make people laugh at my hilarious jokes and my stances. For a boost in my career of comedy, I would tell a joke or two to my father...and as a reward for it...he would beat me..."

"My God..." Xack whispered with shock, and now she fully turned her attention to Joker. Her eyes were wide with some fear.

"One day in my childhood, my parents took me to the circus. There were elephants, those _freaks_, and even clowns -- _ooooohh_, how I loved that place! Never thought I would become one... heh heh." Joker chuckled sinisterly for some apparent reason. "On that day, when we all returned to our cozy home, my father was so drunk...that he took a gun and shot the mother...and then himself..." Xack gasped and left her mouth agape.

Joker scoffed and tried to veil any sadness that was left in him. "Well, that's all water under the bridge now. Childhood wasn't the worst of my life, after all... Over the years I became a crime boss; the best their is, and of course, I had my sense of hilarious humor to follow. I was the best, but I also was in debt to another crime boss, and so he made me his little errand boy for a job to destroy the Van's chemical factory in order to build...uh...well I can't remember, it was stupid anyways. Of course, when me and my boys got to the factory, those pesky police showed up! Everyone panicked, but the police shot at me and I fell into the vat of chemicals!" Joker smiled at this, and became somewhat surprised that Xack didn't seem to give expressions of concern no more.

"Well...I could look on the bright side of things: I had a rotten day _and_ a chemical bath, ah ha ha ha hahahah!" Joker laughed out loud hysterically, making Xack cringe and her ears throbbed from his laughter. "And that's my life, Xackie girl!" Was how Joker concluded his sad past life, and he looked at Xack to see if she would respond.

Xack merely blinked at this, and she slowly shook her head, as if she couldn't believe that Joker's life was that horrible. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say..." She barely got out.

Joker smirked and nodded. "Yep...my life was _definitely_ not comical, that's for sure...but tell me dearie, what do you think of my former life?..." He grinned childishly as he waited for his answer of remorse.

Xack still blinked and thought of the right words to say, "It's just... Joker..." she whispered softly. "That story -- your past life...is just...it's just..." She shot a dirty look to him and snorted, "Your story is full of CRAP!"

If Joker was a piece of glass, then Xack took a sledgehammer and just busted him. This sudden reaction shocked him so badly that he nearly fell off the couch. He starred at her dumbstruck by this. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Xack rolled her eyes and scooted herself to the other end of the couch. "I'm saying your story is _crap_! I know that whole 'hooplah' of a story of yours, is just a _lie_!" She crossed her arms once more and turned away from him angrily. "I can't even look at you..." she hissed quietly.

Joker's mind was all a-scramble right now. He didn't know what to think of this. How did she know he was lying? How? "How can you be sure I'm lying to you?" He asked her sternly, and got somewhat upset by her behavior. "What are you, a lie detector or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Xack snapped back at him boldly. "I can detect when people are lying to me or not!"

"_How_?" Joker whined stressfully.

Xack twitched her shoulders as she thought of how to explain her odd 'thing'. "Well...I...don't exactly know how it works. When someone's talking with me, and they lie about it, there's like this...buzzing sound, or even mumbling sounds that go through my head...and that's how I know someone's lying to me. I can't always detect lying people, especially the strong-minded ones, so I don't know how it happened to you...but it did." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Xack growled and stood up from the couch. "I can't believe you lied to me! After all this time we've known each other, and even when I told you how my hell-of-a-life was!" She stormed up to an Orderly and asked if she could return to her cell immediately. When the Orderly man questioned this sudden action, Xack replied harshly, "I want to get away from the lying, maniac clown!" The Orderly sighed tiredly at this, but escorted the girl out of the room, while a bewildered Joker sat on the couch alone.

_That night, I heard Joker crying and screaming insanities that rang in my sensitive ears all through the darkness. Why does Joker keep crying and screaming like that over my actions? Why does he care if I like him or not? _

_Then again, he wasn't the only one that went crazy that night...for this...was the beginning of when I started to have those...hallucinations...or delusions, or whatever those doctors call them!_

_I...had a delusional state...of where I thought both my parents were alive. I'm still standing by where I said I hated them...but they were my parents, I still loved them too!_

"...I saw them! _I saw them_! They're alive! They're not dead! -- _no_! Don't touch me! Let me go! _Nooo_...!"

_The Orderly and Dr. Bagley came into my cell and they had to hold me down to inject some sort of serum into me to calm me down...and so I would go unconscious throughout the night, and it wasn't till I woke up again...that I felt better. I was very embarrassed of myself that something like this can happen, but Dr. Bagley had said to me that it's common for these things to happen to a patient that has lost its parents. Even if it is common...but now that my 'nature' has gone from okay to worse again, it looks like I would be staying at Arkham...even longer than I wanted._

In Dr. Strange's psychiatric office, the doctor himself sat in a most comfortable leather chair possibly made, while his patient was at the front of his desk, and sitting in a chair that seemed to be quite the opposite. The doctor's office was everything but relaxing for any asylum patient. The room was somewhat of a dim state, and the atmosphere of the place...was just too business like. A room where attendants, business women or men would prefer to be in rather than Arkham's patients.

Dr. Strange coughed into his clenched fist and adjusted the small glasses on his face so that his view was less crooked. "Your behavior..." Dr. Strange began calmly and slowly. "Seems depressed more than usual...Joker..." Dr. Strange watched as Joker lifted his head to stare at the doctor in a most intimidating way. For the doctor, he was not threatened nor intimidated by Joker's expressions.

Shifting around uncomfortably in his straight jacket, the Joker replied sarcastically, "Hmph! Of _course_ I'm depressed! This sad clown just wants to go free, but yet, you shrinks just want to keep me in this asylum like a caged mouse..." Joker slightly smirked and leaned to one side to try and get comfortable, but for him, it wasn't working.

Dr. Strange cleared his throat quietly, and quickly jotted down some notes in his files. "Yes, perhaps that, but I have noticed you are not talking with your little friend. Uh..." He flipped through file papers until he found what he was looking for. "Miss Xack Hathaway, correct?" Joker's face saddened a tad as he heard her name. "I believe you are having...communicational problems with her, yes?"

Joker stomped his foot and turned the other way slightly. "She just won't _talk_ to me anymore!" He shrilled, and even Dr. Strange was appalled by his cry. "She keeps _avoiding_ me, and all because I _lied_ to her! Tcht -- what a baby she is!"

Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow, "_Lied_ to her? On what matter?"

Joker was speechless, but under his depressed exterior, he began to chortle. "Unfortunately for you, my dear doctor, I'm not telling!" Like a child resisting the parent, the Joker grinned on this. "What I tell Xackie, _stays_ with Xackie."

Dr. Strange did not respond to Joker's behavior, but remained silent and folded his hands on his desk. Joker sighed sadly and lowered his head to a point, where his dreadlock hair draped over his shoulders. "All I want is for Xack to notice me again... To not be mad at me anymore..."

_"...If telling her what she wants to hear means making her mine again, then so be it!"_

"Be careful Joker..." Dr. Strange warned him. "I would hate to think you are driving yourself to obsession over this young woman."

Slowly rising his head once again, Joker had a grin of malice come to his face. "But doc, _I_ believe I've gone beyond that point already..."

* * *

Xack sighed depressingly in her cell, as she sat on her bed and drew in her drawing book. Usually the girl was excited to go to the recreational room for she loved talking to Joker, but now that he's lied to her about his past, she just doesn't have any motivation to talk with him anymore. With her legs draped over the bed, Xack waited for the Orderly to come and get her, and escort her to the recreational room like all the other days that had gone by.

Xack shook when she heard a loud _'click'_ from the cell door, and an Orderly slowly opened it wide enough to see her. "Alright Miss Hathaway, you already know the drill," he stated exhaustedly, and waited for Xack to get off the bed and follow him to the recreational room.

Taking Xack's arm to make sure she wouldn't run off or anything of the sorts, the Orderly walked down the dingy, narrow halls of Arkham to their destination. As the two were nearing the room though, alarms suddenly blared through the building at an ear piercing pitch. Both the Orderly and Xack frantically surveyed all around themselves to see what was the matter.

Then, from over the intercoms, a low, panicked voice was heard, _"Joker's loose! Joker's loose! Engage lock down for the whole district! I repeat: Engage lock down for the whole district!"_

"Sorry Miss Hathaway," the Orderly partially apologized, and now turned the other way to head back to her cell. "It seems your free time will have to wait --"

Since Xack wasn't much of a screamer, she gave out a loud gasp as the Orderly was knocked unconscious by a club to the head. The girl backed into a wall as she saw Joker standing over the body.

Joker stood there for mere seconds before his focus came onto the frightened Xack. He grinned manically as he advanced towards her. Xack watched him come closer and she coward in fear. "No! Don't hit me too!" She pleaded, and shielded her face with her arms as if he was about to club her over the head.

Joker chuckled to this and grabbed her arm tightly. Leaning in towards her, he said hastily, "I'm getting rather annoyed of you ignoring me, Xack."

Xack gazed into his large red eyes and shivered with fright. "Then why did you lie to me?" She squeaked nervously, and shook against him so he would loosen his grip on her.

Joker growled breathlessly and replied very lowly, "I am not going to lie to you..._now_..." Xack's eyes widened as Joker's narrowed threateningly. She had never heard him be so serious before, and this was really scaring her. She didn't know if Joker was going to do something to her, or perhaps worse. Oh, she didn't want to think of anything worse than abuse.

Joker quickly scanned the surroundings and jerked the poor girl down the halls swiftly. "We need to talk in private..." He muttered to her, and when he found an open door of a cell, he practically glided in and shut the door behind him. He dropped Xack to the floor, and immediately she crawled into a corner and wrapped her legs close to her chest; shivering hard with fear. Joker turned around and kneeled down so he was level with her.

"If you're worried about security, dearie, I cut all the power to the cameras..." Joker grinned in triumph to this, but all it did was give Xack more anxiety. "After all..." he added sinisterly, "I'm about to share with you that no doctors -- _no one_, knows of..." Xack breathed out heavily and didn't say a word to him.

Then Joker began, "Everything I told you before was not _all_ a lie, you know... My old mother and father hardly did pay any attention to me, the little jester of the family. My father was never the drunken one, but he sure did act like it all the time -- kind of...funny when I think about it now..." He gave a few slight chuckles and continued, "When I was younger, I really did go to the circus, Xackie...but my dear old parents didn't die of murder or suicide...no ...It was..._me_..." Joker paused for a moment as he heard Xack gasp with shock. Xack wasn't going to even bother asking how, for she knew Joker would explain.

"At the circus, I saw my favorite clowns and freaks breathing fire from their mouths, and even jumping through it! Who would of known I would try something so dangerous, but I didn't care at all! After all, they say children shouldn't play with _fire_!" He cackled evilly as he thought of the fire that killed his parents. "That very fire I toyed with burned down my house, and took my parents too!" Joker leaned so close to Xack that she can barely feel his breath on her skin. Xack's skin tingled from that fiery touch.

"But do you want to know something Xackie? I never cried...when they _burned_..." As Joker started to laugh psychotically, Xack began to whimper with fear from his past life. She hesitated, but shot straight up and went for the door to get away from the crazy clown. Joker grunted irritably and caught the girl before she could leave the cell. "_I'm not finished_!" He hissed at her, and he forced her back down to the ground. "How rude of you to just run away when I'm telling a great story here!"

"I...don't want to hear this anymore!" Xack cried softly, and she backed herself against a wall. "I know you're not lying to me, but I...just don't want to hear it anymore!"

"You can leave..." the Joker shifted his ears to the door briefly. "When I'm finished, dearie... Now then, where was I? Oh yes...since you already heard enough about my awful childhood tale, it's time I tell you what really happened as an adult. I was never a crime boss -- wish I was though. No...I was always sitting at a desk; answering the phone, calling people...it was _so boring_! Everyday my life drained away, and all I wanted to do was make people laugh..." He sighed dreamily, for even the present time, his wish was still this.

"One day though, I was in debt with payments...and I became desperate that I took up a job: to help with destroying the Van's chemical factory..." Joker then went to the door of the cell they were in. He tilted his head in Xack's direction and shrugged, "The rest...is explained, just look at me..." Xack turned away with guilt, even though she did not know why she felt this way. Joker grinned and opened the door. He gestured for the girl to leave. "Now...if you don't mind, I need to make my getaway. I still get tired staying at this looney bin you know!" Joker watched as Xack got up slowly and made her way to the door, and never taking his eyes off of her. She was hesitant to leave, but Joker shoved her out of the cell rudely.

"You know I don't like to apologize; it goes against...my nature, but I am _sorry_ for rough housing you a little..." Joker's voice rose to a high pitch, as if he seemed to be joking about the whole ordeal. He gave a small wave and an odd smile, "Bye-bye, Xackie!" He called out as he took off down the halls.

Xack just stood there in the doorway, with her eyes still wide and shocked by his story. She just didn't know how to cope with his...bizarre and morbid past.

* * *

Dr. Strange coughed into his hand and began to fiddle with his recording machine to try and make it work. A small smile came upon his face as the power surged through the device and he quickly flicked the recorder 'on'.

"I find Miss Hathaway's relationship with the Joker to be quite fascinating," he said into the microphone of the tape recorder. "It appears she knows more about the patient than myself, and I happen to envy her for that. I am not sure if the relations between the two is 'love', but I do feel that they know more than what they are telling anyone else." Dr. Strange thought for a moment, but then he carried on, "Joker seems to see Miss Hathaway as a precious object to him, rather than a human being with emotions. I want to find out more about Joker...and the only way to do so...is to make Miss Hathaway my patient..."

Dr. Strange jumped in his chair as he heard knocking come upon his door. "Come in," he announced, and he watched as Dr. Bagley came into the room.

"You wanted to see me Professor Strange?" He asked somewhat curiously to the senior doctor.

Dr. Strange nodded, "Yes, have a seat Dr. Bagley."

Dr. Bagley was suspicious to why Dr. Strange wanted to see him, and Bagley knew it wasn't good; just a feeling the good doctor had. Dr. Bagley walked to the open seat and sat down across from Dr. Strange.

"I want to discuss with you about one of your patients..." Dr. Strange began, and leaned slightly forward in his chair.

Dr. Bagley frowned, "It's about Miss Hathaway, isn't it?" Saying this as if he already read Dr. Strange's mind. "What do you want with her?"

Dr. Strange smirked, "As of today, I am to be her new doctor. All you have to do is sign these forms stating that you are releasing her to me now..." Dr. Bagley looked down on the desk as he saw Dr. Strange shove papers across the desk to him. Dr. Bagley looked them over but it didn't seem he wanted to sign them. Dr. Strange rocked back and forth in his chair slightly. "You really don't have much choice, Dr. Bagley, after all, I am the senior resident to this asylum."

"And what happens if I don't comply?" Dr. Bagley asked curiously, a bit agitated that Dr. Strange wanted the girl.

Dr. Strange was silent for a moment, "I could remove you from this asylum. I do have that authority."

Dr. Bagley left his mouth agape in shock, "You wouldn't dare! You do these actions just to have Miss Hathaway be your patient? This is absurd!"

"Perhaps absurd to you, but to me, she is a vital key to Joker's secrets," said Dr. Strange. "Now please, sign the forms."

Dr. Bagley growled furiously to this, but he knew he had no other choice or this ridiculous act would cost him his job. He gave in and took a pen out of his suit pocket and signed the forms. "You must consider her feelings, rather then vacuum information on Joker," he said angrily with some concern. "She will not tell you what you want. She is too loyal to Joker." And with that, Dr. Bagley stormed out of the room.

Dr. Strange chuckled in his throat and took up the forms in his hands. "We will see about that," he mumbled quietly.

_A new doctor? Why? I thought Dr. Bagley was just fine! Why in hell do I get Dr. Strange? From what I heard, Dr. Strange is a bit...well, 'strange'. He seems to take more interest in secrets from the patient, rather than take the patients feelings into consideration! Well, it doesn't matter, but I know why that doctor wants me as his patient: it's because I know about Joker more than he does; so...he wants to get the truth out of me, but I won't tell! I'm trusting and loyal to Joker! I will never tell anyone...no matter who they are or what they do..._

_After my last talk with Joker, the clown didn't 'return' to Arkham until a few days later. He was caught by Batman of course, but for some reason, I think he wanted to be captured. Oh well, but I can't wait to see him again! At least...I think I'll be glad to see him... I just don't know now. Something inside is telling me...that I really shouldn't be around him anymore. He seems to 'into' me now more than ever. I hope he doesn't get too 'attracted' to me...otherwise I'll have to stay away from him..._

While in the recreational room, Xack sat on the couch all by herself, and waited for the Joker to arrive. After some time went by, Xack started to sadden a bit, for she thought Joker didn't want to see her today.

Just then, a necklace appeared at her face. Xack gasped and wondered who was holding it from behind her.

"Do you like it?" Joker asked with glee, and he came from behind the couch to sit next to Xack. "I thought of you and decided to break in at this one joint. Forgot the name, but doesn't this little jewel scream you?"

A breath of air escaped her throat as she took up the necklace in her hands. Her fingers turned the jewel slowly, and the necklace itself had a little castle with a very large gem attached on the end of it.

"Th-this necklace...I had one...exactly like it before, but...how did you know?" Xack's voice was full of shock, and even her eyes were wide with surprise.

Joker shrugged and an odd smile came to his face. "I didn't know you had a necklace like it, dearie. I only thought you would love something like this." He grinned with delight as he watched Xack hold this jewel close to her, but to his dismay, she did not wear the necklace. Instead, she quickly placed it in her pants pockets.

"I'm sorry Joker," Xack said apologetically, and her voice quivered some. "I can't be seen wearing jewelry, or someone might take it away from me. When I first came here, the people took _all_ my jewelry away..."

Joker crossed his leg and replied in a nonchalant way, "Heh...no biggie."

Xack briefly smiled, but soon faded as the memories of Joker's past tale came across her mind. She looked down on her feet and remained silent for a minute or two. "Joker..." Joker turned her way and blinked. "That story of yours...that you told me a couple days ago..." Before she could finish, Joker placed a finger to her lips to shush her for a moment.

"My story _is_ the truth, Xackie," Joker stated proudly, and a smile cracked on the edge of his lips. "Did your little 'lie detector' go off inside your head or something?" Xack slowly shook her head. Joker scoffed and wrapped an arm around the girl, even though he knew she hated to be touched by others. "Then it _has_ to be the truth..."

Xack gave a slight head nod in agreement, although Joker knew she wasn't quite positive with him.

"Well...in any case, I've made something for you," Xack said a bit cheerfully, changing the subject away from thinking depression. The girl then grabbed her drawing book and flipped a few pages until she found the picture she was looking for. She very carefully tore the page out, making sure that it wouldn't rip the drawing itself.

Xack handed it to Joker with a shy smile on her face. "Even if I didn't get this cool necklace from you, I still made the drawing for you anyways."

Joker squealed with glee as he quickly snatched the page in his hands. "Ah, how thoughtful of you, dearie," he replied in a rather unusual, charming voice. "So...you're actually giving _me_ one of your art? Oooohh...I feel honored..."

Xack blushed, but not enough for Joker to see that she was. She was flattered that someone appreciated her art, even though she drew the character that admired them. "It's alright if you have it, because I photograph every one of my pictures. Just in case of...someone tries to steal my work...or it gets lost."

Joker smirked at her, "Good thinking there, girly. Now...lets see what I've got here..."

Joker held the page firmly in his hands as he observed it. It appeared she had drawn a circus, or even a carnival in the background, and the clown could easily see she was not very good at drawing such things. In the picture though, there were many Jokers -- himself in it, but none of them look like him. The Jokers all wore different costumes and were all in odd poses.

"Are these clowns supposed to be me?" Joker asked, a bit disgusted that none of them look like him. "Because none of them look like me!"

Xack seemed shocked to Joker's rude compliment. "I'm sorry if they don't, but any Joker I make can't exactly look like you every time. Why don't you think of the picture this way: there a bunch of Joker people in the drawing -- yeah! You can picture this as how people would look if they fell into a vat of chemicals." She bit her lip and waited for Joker's reply on her hopeful thought.

Joker looked as if he was in deep thought to it, or rather, this was the expression he had on his face. "That...does...sound...interesting..." he mused, and his eyes shifted upwards as if still thinking about it. "Hmmm...never thought of it that way..."

Xack seem puzzled now, for she wasn't sure what he meant. Did he mean her drawing, or something else? "Is my...drawing good then?" She asked a bit cautiously.

"What?..." Joker shook out of his thoughts and now gazed back at her. "Oh yeah, the drawing's good..." Hearing this, it did not sound convincing to Xack's ears.

"Maybe some other time...I could show you the photos of my family..." By the look on Joker's face, it didn't seem he wanted to see Xack's family life any time soon. "Okay...maybe not." She sighed disappointingly and slouched forward.

Joker saw the depressed look on Xack's face, and wanted some way to cheer her up. Even though Joker knew she would be happier if she could show him her photo album, but the clown just didn't have the patience to look at things like that. Joker started to think of something else. "You know...my old name rhymes with yours..." He grinned as he saw her turn his way in partial engrossment.

"It does?" Xack asked, wondering what name it could be. "The only name I can come up with is Jack --"

Joker quickly slapped his mouth over hers and shushed her harshly. "Not out loud!" He whispered furiously to her, and then took his hand off Xack's mouth slowly. "It was an old name -- my nickname, since I wouldn't tell anyone of my real name..."

"Wow... I guess you really don't want anyone to find out who you really are," said Xack, who was surprised that the clown would most likely go to extreme lengths to keep people from knowing who he really was. "So...is there a birth certificate of yourself, or --"

"No...not anymore, heh heh..." Joker chuckled triumphantly there. "I told you before, I wanted to start my life a new _clown_!" Saying this, he began to chortle uncontrollably.

Xack smiled to his odd phrase, but this expression was nothing like she felt underneath. There was still something inside of her -- nagging at her brain about Joker. A feeling inside telling her to stay away, or rather, telling her that she's too late...to turn back.

But...from what?

_One day, Dr. Bagley confronted me before therapy session started. The doctor to discuss our thoughts was not in yet, so my former doctor had to be quick on what he wanted from me._

"I didn't want this to happen, Xack. Professor Strange practically forced me to sign the forms, releasing you to him. He only wants you because of Joker. Professor Strange is jealous of you!" Dr. Bagley quickly glanced to the sides before he continued. "Please Xack, get away from Joker before it's too late. The other doctors can see that he is becoming obsessed with you. Get your schedule changed -- do anything to stay away from the mad clown. Xack...I'm telling you this because I am concerned of your feelings; your mental state. Joker and Professor Strange do not want you to get better!"

_Like that, he swiftly left the group therapy room. I was shocked, stunned, and even more nervous then I ever felt before. I didn't know what to think. Joker was...I guess he was my 'friend', but why would he be obsessed with me? I'm just a nobody... Nobody important to the society._

_Fearing this, and becoming rather paranoid of the situation, I was about to go to the a nurse or some doctor (rather than Dr. Strange) to change my schedule, but I stopped. Joker wasn't obsessed with me. Maybe he just sees me as some kind of friend to him...or just someone to talk to...yeah, that must be it. Dr. Bagley must be the paranoid one. Nothing's going to happen to me..._

Joker was gone again, and this made Xack feel lonely, for she did not like to chit-chat with the other patients at the asylum. There was the Alyssa woman she had met when she arrived, but that crazed lady became seriously jealous of Xack, since the girl heard Alyssa had a crush on Joker. Besides that, the other patients...were just too crazed to start a normal conversation with.

Sitting on her favorite couch as usual, Xack rested herself against the arm rests, and sighing depressingly to her loneliness.

"Hey...never seen you around here before," stated a gruffly, rather scratchy voice to Xack.

Xack turned her head to the side and jumped in surprise as to who was in the room. The Penguin smiled at her happily, and was glad to see her nervous about him. "So, who are you?" He asked.

"Um..." Xack glanced away from Penguin before her gaze went back to him. "Why are you here?"

Penguin grunted and plopped himself down next to Xack on the couch. "Er, having problems with the other guys on my schedule, so they switched me over here for now." He eyed her oddly now. "I hate to ask your name again..."

"It's Xack," Xack quickly replied, and didn't want to upset or anger Penguin in any way. "And I already know who you are: you're Penguin, or your _real_ name, Oswald Cobblepot."

Penguin was surprised, but happy to see that she knew his name. "Ah, so glad to hear that, even kids know my name." Xack frowned when he thought of her as some 'kid'.

"So, Black, what you in here for?" Penguin asked, but didn't seem to care if Xack answered or not.

"It's _Xack_," Xack said without getting agitated with Penguin, "And I'm here because I've had...problems with depression, and besides that, I've been having delusional states lately." She growled when she noticed that Penguin didn't seem to be listening to her, or even paying attention. "Did you hear anything I've said?"

"Huh -- what?" Penguin sounded as if he's been off in his own world. "Something about...guitars, right?"

Xack sighed irritably. "_No_..."

After a few moments, Penguin's eyes suddenly got wider than what most people would see. He slowly looked back at Xack with a paralyzing expression on his chubby face. "Wait a sec. -- _Xack_? As in, Xack Hathaway? Joker's girl?"

Xack was astonished to hear this from him. "Yes, I'm Xack Hathaway, and what do you mean by 'Joker's girl'? I'm not his girl!"

Penguin slowly got up from the couch and began to back away from the girl. "Ah...Joker's told me a lot about you..." He said nervously, and his voice was a bit shaky with fear.

Xack became even more confused by this situation. "He has -- and, why are you backing away from me? What's wrong?"

Penguin continued to get away from her, "I don't want Joker to know I'm with you! He'll beat me up if he finds out!"

Xack shot up from the couch and glared at Penguin with questions going through her mind. "Why, but...I don't understand! Why would Joker beat you up?"

"Because you're _his_ girl!" Penguin spat out fearfully. "He says he _owns_ you! That you're his to torture and taunt with!"

Xack gasped. She didn't know what to think or say about this. Before she could realize what had happened, Penguin spun around and quickly walked away from the girl; fearing to be anywhere near her again.

_I-I can't take it anymore. I'm _tired _of this. I really am tired. I will not be treated as if I'm some 'thing' to Joker, like an object that he can play with over and over until he finally gets bored and moves on! No...I won't be treated this way at all! I'm _sick _of him! I really am, and I mean it this time! This has to end, and it is going to end now!_

_As soon as I could, I talked with a few nurses, doctors (other than Dr. Strange) about my problem with Joker, and they gladly obliged to change my schedule around so that I may never see him again. I needed for this to happen, especially if I'm to get better. Who would of known that things do not get better...but get even worse than before._

_After my schedule changed, by delusions have decreased greatly, and before I knew it, they weren't happening anymore. Did these...only come along because I was with Joker? No...I...just don't know. Besides that fact, Dr. Strange has been telling me that my behavior has improved, and that I may be able to leave Arkham Asylum soon! Oh, no one could know how happy I was to hear this! I was so happy!_

_Then...I heard my older brother Shaun was moving to New York -- to Gotham, because he wanted all of us (which basically only included my little brother Eddie) to be together again as a family. I'm hoping I can leave Arkham in time before my older brother gets a place here. If I leave, we can all move back to Illinois...or some place else. In the case of moving here though, my annoying little brother wanted to see me at Arkham! I don't believe him! I just don't understand Ed! Why would he want to go to Arkham because of me? Well...in any case, Shaun made special arrangements for Ed to fly over here before Shaun would get there, so...Ed should be here in a just a mere couple of hours..._

_When I thought things couldn't get much worse...they did..._

Xack was tired of counting days, or even months on how long she has stayed at Arkham, but she didn't care. Not that long ago, Dr. Strange had announced to her that she is to be leaving as a sane patient in just a few days! She just hoped her brother Eddie doesn't go crazy or anything.

Even though Eddie wasn't the one going crazy...the Joker was. Joker just didn't understand why Xack had changed her schedule all of a sudden. He didn't lie to her again...he doesn't think he did anything 'bad' to her, so what could it be? Joker was tired of _waiting_ around and _thinking_ about what he could of done to upset her. Even if he did, he was just too rotten to the core to care about her feelings or what she feels for him. He knew though, he just had to get her alone again in order to right some wrongs with her.

Joker is clever, and knew taking to the girl won't be a problem in the asylum.

Joker escaped from his cell to hide in the shadows and waited until she had therapy session. His devilish eyes squinted as he watched Xack being escorted down the halls to the therapy room. Only a few Orderly men with her, it was not a problem for the Joker.

When the timing was right, he jumped out from around the corner, and appeared right behind the three. Shoving Xack aside, Joker brought out his gas and quickly dispersed it around the Orderly. Xack gasped with fright as she watched the men laugh uncontrollably, and then the two bodies collapsed to the ground with semi-permanent grins on their faces.

Right when Xack was about to cry for help, Joker grabbed her arm tightly in his hands and jerked her away from the hall and swiftly into an unoccupied cell. Joker nearly threw her in and shut the door quietly as to not attract attention.

Xack didn't even have the courage to cry for help now, for she was too frightened as to what the Joker might do if she did. Escape didn't seem like an option, for the cell was somewhat cramped, and Joker was blocking her only way out. She knew she should just suck it up for now and see what he wanted from her.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, dearie..." Joker spoke eerily, almost murderous. Xack knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. "I've heard from a certain _'bird'_ that you changed your schedule..."

Xack stood her ground, but that was only because she was afraid to move. "Y-yes...I have..." her voice was stammering badly, "Because Penguin -- you told him that I was _yours_."

Joker cackled menacingly, "Of course you're mine--"

"I'm not yours!" Xack spouted angrily, and she wished she could feel as brave as she sounded. "Whatever made you think that?"

Joker clasped his hands behind his back and continued to keep that annoying grin on his face. Obviously, Xack could see that he couldn't care less at what she felt about him. This...only made the girl feel more angry inside. "Xackie, you were mine ever since we met." Xack left her mouth agape in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she didn't want to believe it. "Now answer this: what made _you_ think that?"

Xack took a few steps back. Her head was dizzy, feeling lightheaded -- she just didn't know what to do, or what to think anymore. "I...I can't believe what I'm hearing..." she whispered, her voice quivering with the hint sounds of sobbing. "They were right about you... _He_ was right about you..."

Joker eyed her oddly, "Who's 'they'? Who's 'he'? Who have you been talking to?" He asked rather sarcastically. "Is it the flunkies? The nurses? The shrinks? Or is it...that _ugly_ little bro of yours?..."

Xack's eyes widened to this. She was tired of hearing this. Suddenly, Joker held out his hand for her. "Come with me."

Xack blinked and was now more confused than ever. "Escape with me. You do know what _escaping_ is, don't you?" Joker gritted his teeth as he grinned at her. The girl remained speechless. He sighed, "I brought you here, and I wanted to discuss this with you before, but -- _anyways_, I made a plan...for the both of us to escape together..."

Xack gasped slightly, and ever so quietly. Joker smiled proudly as he thought of his plans. "I usually don't escape with another, after all, they just get in my way. I rather waltz out myself, for a partner is just too hard to tango with." Xack narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought on this...for a long time, Xackie girl, and it's perfect! I can escape...and take you along with me..."

Joker held out his hand again for her, "Now...will you come with me? Escape with me? Leave...with me?" He grinned innocently at Xack as he waited for her reply, for her answer, and he knew he would be _'heartbroken'_, if she said no.

The girl looked disgusted by his proposal. "No! I'm not leaving with you!" She seemed hesitant on speaking. "Dr. Strange...is releasing me in a few days...as sane. I don't want to go with you anyways!"

Now Joker was the one to be shocked by this news. "You're...you're _leaving_?" Joker questioned, and was furious to hear that she was to be leaving the asylum.

"Yes...I am." Xack felt a little bit bolder now. "And there's nothing you can do about it. I am...better... I am...going to leave this place..."

Joker's expression both expressed sadness and surprise; perhaps even, angry, and jealous of all this. She wouldn't leave with him -- escape with him. This made him feel angry inside. Before he could express his anger out on the girl, many guards have appeared around the cell holding clubs and even tranquilizing guns.

"There he is!" One of the guards called out. "And he does have the other patient with him!"

Xack jumped as guards burst into the cell and circled both patients. Immediately, the guards focused on capturing Joker and bringing him back to his cell. Surprisingly to everyone, Joker did not struggle, and seemed almost willing to let the guards drag him away. The Joker didn't even fight them off when they tangled him back in his straight jacket!

"Are you alright?" Asked one of the guards with a concern tone to Xack.

Xack was too stunned at the moment to answer the seemingly kind guard. Her attention was still focused on the depressed Joker, but within moments, he was out of the cell and the other guards whisked him away.

Xack was lost in thought, and felt the world around her became this thick fog. All words were blurred, and even her vision became slightly hazed. The girl shut her eyes tightly as a few tears came down her cheeks.

_Like on some other nights, I heard the Joker hollering and crying in his cell, and it was louder than I ever heard before. He was upset with me; upset that I didn't agree with him on escaping. He was upset...because I was leaving Arkham Asylum. I don't know what to think of him anymore. I felt the need to still be a...a 'friend' to him, but another part just wants me to move on with my life. Even if I did leave the asylum, would I be able to move on with my life and forget about him over time?_

_...no...I couldn't forget about him. No matter how hard I wanted too, I couldn't hate him...forever._


	12. The Sound of Goodbye

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Sound of Goodbye**

While Bruce assumed that both Xack and Eddie were asleep, he sat in one of the many rooms of Wayne manor, but this room had a particularly comfortable atmosphere. A fireplace along the wall brought light to the room, as with the relaxing temperature. What made Bruce love this room the most, is that it had a very large painting of his deceased parents, which the two held hands lovingly. Bruce couldn't help but look to his feet in morose as a small, single tear trailed down his face. In his heart, he could not help but push the feeling that the death of his parents...was his fault. Could he have done something to prevent them from murder?

After a few moments went by, Bruce shook this thought from his head. He knew dwelling on it would probably drive him to madness.

Bruce shifted around in the rather extravagant lounge chair, as he folded his hands and leaned forward slightly. Now his mind played back to the two children, Xack and Eddie; wondering why Joker would want the both of them, and more importantly: when did he plan on taking them? Then again, he knew Eddie wasn't the main concern to Joker, it's Xack that the crazy crime clown wanted more. What would Joker want with a young girl like Xack? Now thinking about this...only brought chills through Bruce's spine.

Suddenly, Bruce jumped as he heard something fall to the floor from above. _It came from...one of the children's bedrooms..._ Bruce snapped back to reality and bolted from his chair quickly to investigate upstairs. _God, I hope no one is hurt..._

Bruce hurriedly went up many flights of stairs until he came to the top floor at which the children's rooms are. First he checked up on Eddie's room, and as he opened up the door, he saw the little child sleeping soundly in the bed. Then that meant...the sound came from Xack's bedroom. Closing the door and just as hastily to open Xack's from across, as soon as he threw open the door, he scanned the darkly-lit room until he could find the problem. He felt relieved as he saw Xack sitting in a corner of her room, drawing in her book as usual.

"What was...that noise?..." Bruce asked a bit cautiously as he continued to survey the room for the cause.

Without looking up, Xack rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Don't you ever _knock_ before entering someone's room?" She sighed tiredly. "I...tripped off the bed as I...was going to sit here on the floor..." By the tone of her voice, she sounded somewhat embarrassed the incident happened.

Bruce raised an eyebrow to this. Xack scoffed and looked up at him irritably, "Didn't I tell you that I can't see in the dark? For me, it's like closing your eyes and trying to find your way around." Bruce couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle when hearing this.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, but could see that Xack wasn't in any pain.

Xack felt around her feet and ankles but shook her head, "No, I'm not hurt..." She then turned back to her drawing book and added quietly, "Thanks for asking."

Bruce smiled and decided to sit next to her on the floor. As before, Xack hid the book from his sight. "Are you ever going to show me what you draw in there?" He asked curiously.

Xack shrugged, "I don't know...it's, kind of embarrassing to show you what I draw..."

Bruce... "Before...you finally started to call me by my first name." Bruce cracked a smile on the edge of his lips. "Why is that?"

Xack gave a slight chuckle of embarrassment. "I, um...I guess...I started to feel more comfortable with you around..." Bruce smiled at her happily. "I called you by...your last name, because I wasn't very fond of you then. Now though...it's different..."

The two sat together silently, but then he stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. "I, um..." He scratched his head as he thought of the right words to say. "I...bought you a present the other day--"

"A present?" Xack now stopped her drawing and approached Bruce like a child receiving gifts on Christmas. "What is it? What is it?" Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the girl's odd behavior.

Bruce chuckled lightly, "I...ordered it and won't be here until tomorrow afternoon..." Xack's smile quickly faded to a sadden look. "I'll tell you what: since I have a dinner with Vicki tomorrow night, when I come home, I'll give you the gift then." Xack's smile pleaded as she heard this. "But, promise you'll show me what you've been drawing. I'm just curious as to what your artwork looks like."

Xack thought for a moment but nodded her head. "Alright."

Bruce then left her room, but not before adding, "Goodnight, Xack."

The man smiled as he heard the girl whisper, "Goodnight, Bruce..."

* * *

"It's...It's finally ready!" The Joker squealed ever so loudly as he watched an extremely large vat begin to sizzle and bubble up a horrendous looking liquid. He looked over his shoulder and grinned maliciously to Punch and Judy. "Okeydokey, my two goonies..." His voice suddenly turned sinister, "Bring out our first guinea pig..."

Joker clapped his hands excitedly as he watched Punch and Judy disappear into the shadows, but a minute later, they came back with a shrieking young woman. Crying for help and pleading to be let go.

As Punch and Judy brought this beauty over to the clown prince, Joker chuckled sadistically as he ran a finger over the young woman's cheek and under her chin. "Aaaah...humans and their weeping. Why do you people have no humor in you?" Joker gazed back at the vat and then to the woman, who's eyes got wide with fear as the clown narrowed his eyes menacing to hers. "Don't worry missy, I'll turn that frown upside-down..."

Joker gestured for the two henchmen to bring the woman to the bubbling vat, and as he heard her scream for mercy, the clown giggled uncontrollably through clenched teeth. "This is so perfect! Now...all I need is my Xackie..."

* * *

The next night, as Bruce is getting ready for his date, Xack sat on her bed and began racking her brain as she flipped through the pages of her drawing book carefully.

Unlike most girls Xack knew and saw, she loved to wear her pajamas baggy, and nothing on them indicated any signs of 'girliness'. Wearing a black t-shirt with a small flame design, her long, pajama pants were made of all flames, which made the whole attire match. Bruce was kind enough to give her one of his robes, but Xack was dismayed to see it was too big and too long for her, and that it was green. Xack's favorite color is green, but it just didn't match her pajamas. Still, it was better than no robe to keep her warm.

As Xack continued to look through her drawing book, her eyes grew wide as she saw a photo fall through from in between the pages and land by her feet. She took up the photo and examined it carefully.

"The chemicals...the people... Is it...is it because he's using the drawing I made for him?" Xack breathed out and rested her head on her hands as she tried to figure this out. "If Joker is following my drawing...then that means..." She turned her head and looked back at her bedroom door. "...Then he _is_ at the carnival...he must be."

Xack gasped and shot right up from the desk with her drawing book and photo in place. She rushed through hallways, down many stairs until she reached the front entrance of the manor. The girl watched as Bruce was prepping himself up before leaving to go pick up Vicki. Alfred was there as well and making sure Bruce was prepared for the date.

"Bruce! Bruce!" Xack cried as she ran up to the tall man. "I need to tell you something! I need...to show you something!..."

"You're going to be late to the dinner, Sir," Alfred replied to Bruce as he straightened out Bruce's tie.

Bruce pushed away his sleeve as he looked down on his watch. "I know, I know..." he mumbled hastily, and he took a quick glance towards the doors.

Xack gazed at both men and now was starting to get impatient with them. "Bruce..." she whined quietly, and now she shifted in front of Bruce to get his attention. "I have to show you something."

Bruce starred at Xack with growing aggravation. "Xack, can't this wait until I return? I'm running late for my dinner..."

"It's about Joker," Xack spat out, and waited for Bruce to add something to it.

Bruce seemed more interested now, "Joker?...What about him?"

Xack held up her drawing book. "I think I know where he is. I-I think I know what he's planning to do."

"How do you know?" Bruce questioned seriously.

"It's...hard to explain now, but I know he's at the carnival--"

Bruce grunted and clasped his arms to his sides in frustration, "Xack, I have told you before that I checked the carnival twice! Joker is not there!"

"Please Bruce!" Xack pleaded worriedly, "You have to trust me! My drawings--"

"Xack, please..." Bruce was getting tired of this conversation now. "Whatever it is, you can tell me more about this when I come back here. For now, I am late for picking up Vicki and I must go."

Just as he approached the doors, Bruce sighed and reassuringly told her, "I'll call you as soon as am done with dinner. Until then, only contact me by batwave, if it's an emergency of course..." He glared at Xack briefly, thinking she just might use the device just to get him home quicker.

"Okay..." Xack replied, admitting defeat on what she really wanted to say.

Alfred and Xack watched Bruce grab his coat and hurriedly went out of the manor. Alfred approached the stunned girl and put a hand on her shoulder gently for comfort. "Please be patient, Miss Hathaway..." said Alfred as he tried to reassure Xack. "Master Bruce has been terribly exhausted from this Joker matter, after all."

Xack rolled her eyes, "I...guess..."

Alfred turned to her and stated, "It is rather late, Miss Hathaway, perhaps we should all retire for the night... Young Master Eddie is already sleeping soundly."

"I want to wait up for Bruce," Xack told Alfred somewhat sternly. "I want to be awake when he calls; and besides, I still want to show him my drawing book...I really want him to see..." She then handed her book to Alfred. "Please, don't look through it, but leave it in the batcave for Bruce. If you leave it in there, then he'll have to look through it sooner or later..."

Alfred took the drawing book carefully in his hands and seemed bewildered by Xack's action. "Do you not want to hand him this yourself?" He asked. "The manner at which you spoke to Master Bruce seemed that this drawing book here is important."

Xack nodded, "Yes, but...I just feel...it should stay in the batcave... It's safer in there than with me..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow in suspicion to this, but decided to not question her further. "Very well, I will see to it that this stays safely in the batcave." Then he left Xack to stand by the front entrance alone.

Xack breathed out heavily and now headed for the living room. _"I guess I'll watch TV...and wait for him until then."_

As time went by watching TV, Xack wanted to stay awake for Bruce, but her heavy head...heavy eyelids were preventing her from being up. Soon enough, the girl rested her body on the couch...and fell asleep.

* * *

Xack opened her eyes and instantly she saw nothing but pitch black. The sounds of rain hitting the mansion is the only thing that echoed through the place. It took her eyes sometime to adjust to the lighting, which now all objects and such around only appeared as dark outlines that she could barely make out. She sat up and whimpered slightly in fear. Why was the TV off? She didn't remember turning it off -- or the lights for that matter. Did Alfred happen to come by and do this? Xack felt around her until her hands traced the outline of the remote. She smiled in sigh of relief that she could shed some light on this room, but as she hit the power button...nothing happened.

Absolutely...nothing.

"What's going on?" Xack questioned frightfully as she hugged her legs close to her chest.

As matters couldn't be spooky enough, the girl jumped and gasped as she heard the telephone ring. Xack already knew where it was, but finding it was still a big tricky in the dark. She scooted herself to the end of the couch and quickly picked up the receiver at an end table next to her. It had to be Bruce. He said he would call when he left his dinner, after all.

"Bruce?..." Xack spoke into the phone so quietly that she wondered if anyone had heard her on the other end.

_"Hello..._Xackie_. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..."_

Xack gasped so loudly and almost dropped the phone immediately by instinct. A voice she heard that was chilling to the bone. A voice that is mirthful, witty...menacing...with a sinister edge to it.

"Joker?" She cried his name fearfully into the phone.

Joker chortled a bit before he continued. _"Happy to hear from me, dearie?" _He asked in a high-pitched tone, almost mocking.

Xack breathed in and out heavily, and her hands shook badly with fright. She was just too terrified to speak.

_"Deeeeaaaaaarrrrrriiiiiee?"_ The Joker rang out in a rather disturbing, charming voice.

"What do you want from me, you crazy bastard?" Xack screamed into the phone, and her voice was trembling badly.

Joker gasped feigningly, _"Tcht, tcht...a little girl like you shouldn't use such foul language," _he told her with a stern tone. _"I only wanted to hear your voice again..."_

"What do you want?" Xack asked more forcefully, demanding to hear from Joker what he actually called for.

_"You..." _Joker answered breathlessly, sounding as if he _needed_ her now.

Xack's eyes widened as the Joker began to cackle manically, and she even had to hold the receiver away from her ears since his voice was so loud. Just as the girl was about to hang up the phone and call the police, she heard Joker's angry tone scream out, _"Don't you dare hang-up on me!" _He cried angrily. "_I can see you clearly from here, you know!"_

This made Xack even more nervous as to his whereabouts. If he could see her, then where is he? Wherever he may be, the girl still quickly hung up the phone and picked it up again to dial for the police. Just as the phone reached her ear though, the dial tone was not heard. Xack slammed the phone to the floor as she realized Joker had just cut the telephone lines. _No...this can't be happening!..._

No electricity...no telephones...just what is she supposed to do now?

Xack pressed herself more into the couch, and hoped that somehow she could mold with it. The room...the manor was all deaf silent, making her even more terrified of the situation. _Where...where is Alfred?... What...happened to him?..._

As some quiet time went by...nothing happened, but Xack still remained on guard in case she could see something out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she cried out as a pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders tightly. This swift action caused the girl to fall off the couch and land on her back with a loud _'thud.' _Before she could get her bearings back, she gasped as a figure hovered over her...getting on top of her to pin her down.

Xack groaned at the closeness, but managed to wiggle out from underneath and quickly bolt to her feet. She kept backing up slowly but stopped dead as she hit a wall behind her.

"Xackie..." A menacing voice whispered in the darkness. "I happen to have _excellent_ vision in the dark, but...you can't see me, can you?..."

Xack let out small pitiful cries as she heard the Joker's mirthful voice, but she could barely see his outline in the pitch-black.

Joker gazed all around himself with a look of awe on his white face. "Nice place that Brucey guy got here." He complimented. "Maybe on some other day I should come back and clean out his box." Joker grinned as he looked back at Xack, "I bet you're wondering how I found you..." Xack remained speechless. "I have my resources, dearie, I am a crime boss, you know... No matter what, I would of found you sooner or later."

Xack gasped as she saw Joker take a few small steps towards her. "Come on Xackie, we need to leave right now. We're wasting _valuable_ time here!" He sounded as if he was in some sort of hurry, and Xack wondered why that is.

As Xack shook her head and slid against the wall, Joker scoffed and approached her more closely. "Why are you so afraid of me?" He chuckled slightly. "I'm not some pervert here!" Xack almost wanted to laugh in her throat after hearing that one.

_Ah! The batwave! _"The batwave..." Xack whispered inside her mind, and she quickly went through her pajama pants pockets to withdraw it. Just as she was about to press the signal for help, Joker lunged over to her and snatched it right out of her hand. Xack went to grab it back, but all she caught was the air around.

Joker waved the object in her face, back and forth. "Don't need to call Batsy now, do we?" He teased, and before Xack knew it, he threw the batwave to the ground and slammed his foot down on it hard. Xack left her mouth agape as she heard the device sizzle, and even saw a few sparks pop out.

Xack cried out in fear as she spun around and started to dash through the darkness, but at the exact moment, Joker grunted as he caught her arm. Unfortunately for the clown, the girl struggled but succeed in pushing him away and then quickly moving away from him.

_"The dark..." _She thought terrified. The dark was one of Xack's greatest fears, but on top of that, the Joker wanting to chase her through it put even more pressure on her.

Trying to remember the layout of the manor, Xack felt around and seemed to have found the stairs so she hurriedly climbed up them carefully and quietly so that Joker couldn't hear.

As she made her way to the top, Joker's voice echoed through the manor, "You can't run forever, Xack!" The girl glanced over her shoulder, but then continued to bring herself to the top. "You're coming with me tonight!"

When she got to her feet, Xack immediately began running carefully down at what appeared to be one of the halls. She wanted to go into any room just so she could somehow escape to the outside. So, pressing herself against the hallway wall, she began to slide against it and feel around for a doorknob. Her heart skipped a beat as she found one and fumbled around with it. As soon as Xack opened the door, she literally threw herself in. Her hands shook as she softly shut the door behind her.

It took her a few long moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and as soon as she seemed to recognize the room, her mouth was left agape. "Oh my God..." were the first words that came out of Xack's mouth as she realized what room this is.

It was a particularly large bedroom, but what frightened the girl more was that this is her brother's bedroom! Xack cautiously approached his bed, but cried out when her eyesight came into view at what she saw: Eddie's belongings were all thrown to the floor, posters of his favorite anime shows torn, and his bed sheets were unmade, and all over the room as well. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the empty bed, and all that was there, is a card...featuring the mocking face of a jester.

Eddie...was gone, and Xack knew the child just didn't get up and walk away. He was taken -- kidnapped, by none other than the clown that flashed through her mind.

"Joker...no..." Xack dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach for it felt so horrible, like everything inside had suddenly turned to rocks and fluttering butterflies.

_"Oh Xackie..." _Joker called out to her from behind the door. Xack spun around as she got to her feet once more. _"Are you waiting for me to come in after you?"_ He squealed innocently.

Xack jumped as Joker slowly opened up the door, with a sadistic grin on his lips. "_Oooooo_, a bedroom. Unfortunately dearie, we have no time to fool around...heh heh."

_Crude...I hate it when he's crude! _Xack grunted in disgust at this, and when she saw the clown coming forth to her, she dodged his arms and side-stepped past him to run out of the room.

With no time to waste, she ran straight across to the room ahead, swinging the door open and closing it behind her. This time though, she locked it shut, knowing it would buy her some time on how to get out of the manor.

Xack scanned the room quickly and though the few small windows around, this appeared to be a smaller study to the one Bruce uses to get to his batcave. She thought hard on what floor she was at. "Third floor..." she mumbled ever so quietly, and then she stridden over to one of the windows. She grunted as she forced it open with her weak hands. Xack looked out but suddenly cowered back as thunder was heard. She gasped, but gazed out once more.

Down below, her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Joker's van, along with Punch and Judy down below. Xack knew her brother must be in that van, but there was no way she could get to it and manage to get her brother out before the husky henchmen grab her first. _No...how am I going to get out now?_

Xack suddenly got startled when she heard the door behind her jitter, and soon enough, loud poundings came abound. _"Little girl, little girl...let me come in..._" She started to panic as she heard Joker giggle with glee. Now that he began to kick at the door, Xack had no choice but to climb out the window and find a way down to the first floor of the mansion. If she would to go on the ground, Punch and Judy were bound to find and capture her, let alone the two lugs would somehow signal their boss as to where she is.

Either brave the rain or end up getting caught by Joker. Even though she knew there's a chance she'll catch ammonia or the likes, but she didn't care. Whatever the clown had planned for her was most likely much worse.

Taking a deep breath, Xack found a bit of courage and maneuvered her way out the window and onto the roof, holding the siding for dear life from the rain. _A window...I need to get in somehow... I need an open window..._

Thinking about it more, she knew there would be no hope on an open window. Bruce is pretty good at locking the windows up tight.

As the girl very cautiously and nervously began to climb down from the siding of the roof, the Joker finally managed to break down the door of the study. He hastily surveyed the room but there was no sign of Xack. Then his sharp eyes stopped dead on the open window, and by an instant, he bolted to it and leaned half of his body out so that he could get a full view of the manor's side. An actual, worried gasp came from the throat as he watched Xack slowly trail down the side.

Joker growled and slammed a fist on the window sill, then he disappeared to go down to the lower levels of the manor.

To Xack's surprise, she saw a partially opened window right below her feet. How this could happen, event the girl didn't know. She knew she couldn't go to the ground, for Punch and Judy had just spotted her and now the two trudged over to the manor and stood under her.

As Xack grabbed the window sill, she cried out as her foot slipped from underneath. Before she could fall any further, she managed to push the window up and slide inside, but not before falling to the floor hard.

_No time for pain... _Xack quickly regained her posture and rushed towards the darkened door and opened it.

The main entrance chamber...the two staircases. Xack's heart was pounding so fierce as she saw the doors. Knowing she's on the second floor, nothing could stop her from getting out and running for her life...to get help -- any help! Because of the rain, the lighting of the room was quite dim, but it was enough for her to at least see her way down the stairs and out the door.

About halfway down the steps, she tripped on her own feet and tumbled down the rest of the way. As she hit the bottom, she just laid there on the ground and groaned with pain.

Trying to push her pain away from her head, she got to her feet and quickly headed for the doors. Her hands grasped the handles and she threw open the doors--

The Joker stood from beyond the doors with a grin of triumph on his face.

Before Xack could react, the clown chortled as he sprayed a small bottle containing one of his many gases at the girl; a bottle shaped like what perfume is held in.

There was no time to hold her breath or at least cover her mouth, the impact was too quick for her. Xack coughed harshly at the repugnant odor of the fumes. Suddenly, her eyes bulged out as she staggered back a bit. Her eye lids...her whole body started to feel heavy. Feeling like the Earth's gravity was pulling her down.

"Getting sleepy..." The Joker spoke slowly to her, almost as if he was mocking Xack's drossy manner.

Xack's knees wobbled, and because she felt so weak, she fell on them. "No..." Xack whispered groggily.

_"Yes..." _Joker corrected happily, and now he walked up to her, looming over the exhausted child.

Xack tilted her head upwards to look up into Joker's face, but very briefly, because before she knew it, her body slowly began to slump to the floor. Eyes now shut, she lied there unconscious by the Joker's bare feet.

Joker smiled, barring his teeth widely. "Twisted dreams to ya, Xackie..." He laughed out loud psychotically as he took up Xack and flung her over his shoulder. Before Joker left the manor, he dropped one of his playing cards in Xack's place. A jester smiling with satisfaction.


	13. Find Them

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Find Them**

The Blue Ju Diner was most certainly a place for rich socialites, and the extremely wealthy overall. Many people wonder why the place was given the title of 'diner', for it is much more grand than just some little cafe you can visit any time you want, the Blue Ju Diner is more of a restaurant than a diner. All the tables, chairs, and even right down to the little napkins folded over the silverware...all are in high quality.

Through the dinner with the lovely Vicki Vale though, Bruce did not feel like dining this even, for all he kept worrying about were Xack and Eddie. _If anything was wrong...they would phone me... They have the batwaves...and Alfred... Everything...must be fine, but why do I still worry?_

"Bruce...is something wrong?" Vicki asked curiously, with some concern in her voice. Her and Bruce sat across from each other at the small table, so the woman leaned forward a bit towards him.

Bruce's eyes averted back to his date; letting reality set in as he took in all of his surroundings. There were the extreme rich and wealthy eating and chatting of things that would be insulting to ears of the poorer. There were the tables, with the elegant cloths and the finest silverware anyone has ever seen. Then there was his date, Vicki. Bruce had to admit, the dress she had on was rather...revealing, yet not so appealing to him. She happened to be wearing a dress of very light blue -- almost a white, someone could say. With straps as thin as angel hair pasta, and cut low to show much cleavage. Some men may have drooled to see a woman wearing this gown, but to Bruce...he thought Vicki could of found something better to wear.

"Bruce, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering me?" By the tone of Vicki's voice, she sounded more concerned, yet starting to get impatient with Bruce's behavior. Why was he acting this way? Vicki wished she knew the answer.

Bruce shook his head to the side slightly as if to escape any of his previous thoughts. Now his attention turned to Vicki. Thinking of her and only her now. "I'm sorry..." Bruce answered to her in a apologetic manner. "I am just...worried about leaving my manor unattended..."

Vicki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" She asked with slight suspicion. "Alfred is at home, isn't he? I'm sure this isn't the first time you left him alone." Bruce gave a nod of agreement, but he couldn't say truthfully that he was more worried about the children's sake.

Vicki cleared her throat, "I suppose you have heard about Joker and his kidnappings?"

Bruce nodded solemnly, "Yes, I have."

"Well, I have heard that Joker is doing this because of a young woman." Vicki was surprised to see Bruce suddenly interested. She continued, "From what I gathered, that sick clown is obsessed with this little girl at Arkham Asylum -- so obsessed, that he's determined to stay out of Arkham until...until..." Vicki scoffed, "I...actually, no one, not even us reporters, knows why Joker is really doing all this." She leaned in more and put a hand on Bruce's, "What do you think of all this? With...Joker doing this?"

Bruce sighed and leaned back, but kept his hand with Vicki's. "Well, for starters, where did you get that information?" He wondered, curious as to how a reporter like her can find information about Arkham's patients.

Vicki smirked, "I'm sorry Bruce, but reporters can never revel their sources..." Bruce frowned at that.

Now, Bruce decided to think of Vicki's question. "I just wish...that the police can find Joker and rescue the missing people before the matter gets worse..."

"Or, hope that Batman saves the day," Vicki piped up, and she took up a glass and sipped her fine wine.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You actually believe that Batman will rescue everyone, and bring Joker down?"

Vicki shrugged and scoffed, "Yes I do, but...it's a matter that the police arrest him as well. After all, I know everyone is dying to know the Batman's true identity. Don't you wonder that, too?"

Bruce averted his eyes elsewhere as he took up his own wine glass and drank from it. "I suppose..." he mumbled, trying to hide his true opinions on that matter.

* * *

Nighttime, perhaps even past midnight, the streets of Gotham were still bustling with life. No matter what, it always was. The dark though, still has roads that people have forgotten or don't desire to drive on anymore. Such is a great advantage to Joker and his henchmen, who were driving cautiously, silently down the deserted streets. 

Joker sat in the back of his van, smiling broadly, appearing to stare into space as his mind wandered on to thousands of thoughts. One could never know what the clown is truly thinking, but whatever anyone thinks up, most likely Joker is envisioning it.

Suddenly, as Judy drove the van, the vehicle jumped when the mute, husky clown drove over a small pothole. This action caused the Joker to escape his thoughts and his attention now turned to the two unconscious bodies that lay on either side of him. To Joker's right lay a little boy named Eddie, while to the left is the young girl Xack.

Joker kept starring intently at Xack, thinking hard on what he is going to do with her. This was all going according to plan. He had it all worked out. No witnesses, no police, no Batman...not even traces of evidence that suggest of where he could of gone. Nothing. Joker knew that this is probably the best show he ever played out.

Joker grinned as he shuffled through his pants pockets until he found what he was looking for: a needle containing a strange chemical with an odd color to it; almost a combination of a white with a light green. As Joker pushed on the spot to make the liquid jet out, he tapped on the vile to make sure all went through okay.

When everything seemed right, Joker gently took up Xack's arm, and finding a visible vein, he injected the chemical into her. The clown heard the girl gasp out in pain softly, and he guessed that it must of stung her, even though she remained unconscious through it. Joker hovered a hand above her head, initially planning on running his fingers through her hair as comfort, but decided not to. He quickly retracted his arm back to his side.

Still, Joker leaned over her and a warm smile came upon his bleached face. "Don't fret, dearie, we're almost home..." he cooed softly to her, even though his words fell on deaf ears.

Then, his body turned to the other side as he eyed Xack's younger brother, Eddie. His face suddenly contorted into a nasty expression. How he hated everyone that got close to the one he was obsessing over. How he hates Eddie -- hated the boy ever since he first laid eyes on the child. One day...Joker watched as a small child entered the recreational room with a few guards in toll. How that small boy saw his sister and immediately ran to her; trying to hug the girl as he was so happy to see a family member. Even though Xack was happy to see Eddie that day, she just didn't like to be touched, and thus, she refused the boy's hugs.

Joker though, sat by Xack that day and saw this. How shocked he was to see this, and how the anger started to bottle up inside him. No matter who you are, Joker did not want anyone to get close to Xack, family or other.

"And _you_...you chubby little brat..." Joker growled lowly as his eyes narrowed in disgust to the little boy. "You'll get what's coming to you, just like the rest of my...'clowns'..." He began to chortle through clenched teeth, holding his gut as this never seemed to fade away in due time.

_"I think it's time we call those detectives soon, don't you agree, _Eddie_?..."

* * *

_

Water splashed on the tires as Bruce drove home through some light drizzle. It was now just after the young billionaire dropped his date off at her apartment. _"Not even a kiss..." Vicki had thought disappointingly, as she stood at the door and crossed her arms. _Somewhere in his mind, Bruce knew his relationship with Vicki was dimming down badly, but for some reason, he was not at all saddened by this fact. In a way, he is glad that perhaps he and Vicki won't be a couple anymore. After all, they both believed in different things, and Bruce was just too busy to make Vicki try and understand his job and other 'nightly activities.'

_The rain...it's been raining for awhile now..._ Bruce wondered when this rain will end, for he was tired of looking at the dreary weather.

_"I'll call you as soon as I am done with dinner."_ Bruce had told Xack a long while before. "Xack...the children..." He reminisced this, and quickly took out his cell phone to call them. Pressing a few buttons, Bruce put the phone by his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

No answer at the manor. This somewhat made Bruce nervous, but didn't linger on it long. _"Guess I'll see them when I arrive at the manor," _Bruce thought to himself, and drove silently home, not thinking of these matters anymore.

Although, when he arrived at his mansion, all seemed well; the electricity was still powered, and everything else just appeared to be in the right order. Yes, as Bruce parked his car with the many other vehicles in his large garage, he happily walked the steps up to his doors and knocked to be let in. Even though he could let himself in by his keys, he wanted at least Xack or Alfred to answer. This is Bruce's way of knowing all is well with his guests and his trusted friend.

Upon waiting long seconds, Bruce slightly furrowed his expression as he knocked on the doors again. He waited a bit longer, but no one answered. Sighing, he went into his pockets and withdrew his keys to unlock the large doors. Trying not to think of the worse, Bruce concluded that perhaps everyone is asleep and that no one heard him. He didn't want to imagine that something might have happened.

Unfortunately, as he unlocked the doors and opened them, his eyes widened when he saw a lone playing card about a few feet in front of him. Bruce quickly walked up to this object and took it up in his hands. _No... _turning it over numerous times, he realized that this card belonged to none other than Joker.

Bruce frantically surveyed the main entrance hall to see if there was any trace as to where the children were, or to even Alfred could be. "Alfred!" Bruce called out, but all the young man could here was his own voice echoing off the walls. This actually scared him. No children, no Alfred. Just where could they be? No doubt that Joker has the children in his possession, but would the crime clown take the butler as well? This seemed unlikely, but with Joker, anything can happen.

"Alfred!" Bruce called out again, louder and more panicked than before. "Alfred!" He hurriedly checked all the rooms on the present floor, planning on working his way up if the loyal butler was not to be found here. From Bruce's point-of-view, an obvious place for Alfred to be was the kitchen. Bruce would always form a smile when he saw his one family member making wonderful meals for any occasion. Alfred is always happy to serve up dishes for his master, or for the many special and unusual guests Bruce would bring along.

As Bruce pushed on the swinging doors to the kitchen, he was stunned to see many pots and pans scattered all over the floor, as if someone came in, rummaged through all the cupboards, and decided to throw all cooking objects to the ground.

Bruce circled the large kitchen counter that stood in the middle of the room, and as he rounded a corner, he found Alfred lying on the floor. Bruce immediately dropped to his knees to check over the butler. Alfred appeared to be in good condition, all for the exception that the older man had a noticeable red mark on his forehead. Bruce knew that Joker must of clogged Alfred over the head with a pan.

Bruce gently began to shake Alfred. "Alfred..." Bruce called concerning to the butler. "Alfred..."

Bruce felt relieved to hear Alfred groan just slightly, knowing that the older man was alright. Alfred opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling, then his eyes shifted to the young man kneeling before him. "Master...Bruce?..." he spoke groggily, as if he wasn't sure if it was actually Bruce before him.

Bruce smiled in reassurance, but quickly faded as he asked Alfred, "Alfred...what happened here?"

Bruce helped Alfred off the ground so he could try to recollect his memories before he fell unconscious. "I...cannot recall at the moment, Sir..." Alfred responded, touching his forehead lightly to see how badly the pain stung. Touching it, he quickly withdrew his hand as the pain set in immediately. His eyes suddenly widened as images ran through his head. "The children!" He cried out, "Joker, he--" Alfred staggered back a bit as his body has not fully awakened.

Bruce sighed and tilted his head downwards. "Alfred...they're gone. Joker's already been here..." He flashed Joker's playing card for Alfred to see, and now the butler was the one to look saddened.

"I am very sorry, Master Bruce. I should have seen this coming..." Alfred apologized mournfully. "I take full responsibility for the missing children."

Bruce shook his head, "Alfred, don't blame yourself for this. Joker wanted the children, whether Batman was around here or not. Joker would do anything to get them...especially Xack..." His eyes then fixated on Alfred's bruise. "We should apply some medicine on that," he pointed out. "We'll take more about this as I call the police..."

Then, Bruce courteously escorted Alfred out of the kitchen. Before he left, Bruce took one more look around the room, thinking on what to do at this point. With Xack in the clown's possession, Bruce knew Joker was close to carrying out his plan, but what could it be? And what did this plan have to do with Xack and Eddie, as well as the rest of the missing people?

* * *

"Xack Hathaway...and Adam Edward Hathaway...gone..." Detective Bennett stated quietly, as he and Detective Yin sat silently in their small office. The two were seated across from each other, watching the light ran trickle down the windows. "Joker is really starting to piss me off with this." 

Yin sighed and gave a nod in agreement. "I know..." she replied softly. "Any traces of where Joker could of drove to...are now washed away from the rain..." Yin then looked at her partner, "Do you think we should question Mr. Wayne about the kidnapping?"

Bennett scoffed and shook his head, "Yin, Bruce is a good man; he never wanted this to happen. Besides, Bruce was out when Joker kidnapped the kids, and we already questioned his butler."

Yin rested her head on her hands, feeling a large headache coming on. "Bennett..." Yin's partner turned to her. "I...don't know what to do... I don't even know where to look anymore." She tried best to hide a few tears as she mumbled, "I hate to admit this but...I think Joker has won..."

Bennett leaned over his desk and patted Yin's hands. "We can't give up yet. _Something_ has to turn up. We're overlooking _something_. There has to be something we're missing--"

"Something..." Yin interrupted, and she lifted her head up now, "That's the problem Bennett: we don't even know what that 'something' is..."

Suddenly, Yin's personal computer began beeping. She sat up and typed in a few keys to see what new information had come up. Hoping to be some sort of evidence or traces to where Joker could of ran off too, she searched frantically through files until she found what she looking for. Yin groaned.

"What came up?" Bennett asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Police have been informed...that a Shaun Hathaway has just arrived at StepHen Suites..." Yin narrowed her eyes in suspicion at this. "I wasn't aware of any other relatives to the Hathaway children..."

"Neither was I," Bennett added. "I wonder...how he's related to them..." He seemed puzzled, but then his mind flashed-back to when he was chatting with Hugo Strange about the Hathaway children before Bruce arrived. Why didn't the doctor say there was another Hathaway in the family? "Maybe we should have another chat with that Dr. Strange character. I have a feeling he knows more about Joker and the Hathaway's, than what he's telling us." Bennett told Yin.

Yin nodded, "Wouldn't hurt to do so right now. We need all the information we can get on this case. Anything can be helpful into finding the missing people."

Just as Bennett and Yin rose from their seats, the young woman's cell phone began to ring. Not thinking of anything suspicious about the call, she casually took the phone out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open to speak. Before Yin could even greet who's on the other end of the line, she froze as she heard a familiar, giddy voice spoke to her. The exception though, was that this voice turned to that of a serious tone, and it only said a few words:

_"Gotham...Bay... Heh, heh..." _--_click._

Yin left her mouth agape as she slowly closed the phone and placed it back in her pockets. Her shocked expression made Bennett concerned for her. "Yin...what just happened. Who called you?"

"Joker..." Yin answered, as if she was saying this to herself rather than to Bennett.

"Joker?" Bennett wondered, surprised to hear this from her. "Are you sure?"

Yin nodded quickly, "Yes, it was him, but all he said was 'Gotham Bay'."

That was all Bennett needed to hear, for he hurriedly grabbed his coat off the chair and walked towards the office door. "Let's get down there now then, and we'll bring backup incase something goes wrong."

As Bennett exited the room, Yin sighed depressingly, "'Something', Bennett...we don't even know what that is..."

Unfortunately for Bennett, Chief Angel Rojas accompanied Yin and everyone else, as the Gotham PD expeditiously got to their vehicles and drove down the busy streets to their destination: Gotham Bay. During the day, Gotham Bay was full of life, with many sailors and the likes setting out to sail around, or even just to enjoy sight-seeing. Children were the ones to become excited more as they roamed the seas around Gotham. At night though, the bay appeared to look like some sort of ship graveyard, rather than a lively place with boats and ships. The area was filled with crates and colossal boxes that can basically hide anything from the public.

When the police and detectives arrived, everyone took major precautions as they never know what could be lurking on the ships, boats, or even around the docks. The area was huge, and no one knew what to expect from this place.

"You sure Joker said 'Gotham Bay', Yin?" Chief Rojas asked, sounding a bit unsure of the situation.

"Yes, he did, I'm sure of it," Yin answered boldly, although she wished she could feel as bold as how she sounded.

"Be on the alert!" Chief Rojas boomed to the rest of the policemen. "You never know what that sick clown planned for us!"

What angered Chief Rojas, is that most of the policemen seemed a bit nervous as to what Joker wanted from them all at the bay. The chief grunted and rolled his eyes to their paranoid behavior.

As the police surveyed the many boxes and crates in the area, the two detectives carefully made their way to the docks to check on the boats and ships. They figured whatever Joker had for them, might be on something like that.

Then, something caught Yin's eye: an odd, little rowboat that sat between two large ships. The young detective blinked and edged slowly, carefully to this suspicious looking rowboat. As she got closer, she spotted terribly painted lettering on the side of the boat. Her eyes grew wide when the words read out, 'SURPRISE!'

Yin gasped and hurriedly jogged over to the rowboat and peered inside. Her eyes bogged out of her head, and mouth left agape in fear, shock...and even 'surprised.'

Bennett, who was a bit of a ways from Yin, saw the odd movements of his partner and decided to investigate whatever she was gazing at. "Yin, what's the matter?" He asked calmly.

Yin didn't answer, but Bennett did follow her line of sight to see what made her freeze over. Bennett saw, and he called out to the other policemen and chief to come on over and see for themselves.

Chief Rojas and the policemen arrived on the scene seconds later, "Bennett, what did you find?"

Bennett pointed into the rowboat and answered in a monotone voice, "Chief...I think these kidnappings are more serious than we thought..."

The chief growled in frustration and started to shove away the semicircle of cops, so that he could see for himself what was in the boat. "Don't give me shit like that Bennett, just tell me what you found--" Suddenly, Chief Rojas stood at the edge of the rowboat, looking down into it, speechless now.

Inside the rowboat was a little boy tied up from below the neck to his knees. What stunned all the force wasn't the fact that this child was secured all over, but his face is..._bleached_! Yes...this child's skin was white from face to toes, with bloodshot red eyes, light green hair, and to top it off, the boy had a permanent red-lipped grin. By the look on this child's face, it seemed he was forced to smile so, as if he didn't want to grin. Everyone heard the young child give off psychotic cackles, and tears were streaming down his face. It's almost as if someone was controlling this child's movements against his will!

"Oh my God!" Chief Rojas exclaimed as he leaned in to get a better look at this child. His eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the child. The chief took a hold of this note and read the message. _"Smiles Gotham!" _The paper said.

"Call paramedics, now!" Chief Rojas ordered Yin. The young woman made no hesitation to reach into her jacket and grab her cell phone.

Chief Rojas shook his head. "Oh my God..."

* * *

Bruce was in the batcave, seated in front of the terminal; waiting for any information the police could be sending about the missing children. Even though he is proud of himself for linking police reports and 'news flashes' to his computer, but still he ponders in his head if it was a mistake to highjack into police files for evidence, facts, input -- anything!

He kept staring at his enormous monitor hung on the cave walls and waited...waiting...and waiting...but no matter how long he starred at the screen, nothing seemed to be appearing onto it.

They young billionaire jumped in his seat as he heard the private elevator being used. He knew Alfred was on his way down, and Bruce hoped the butler had some good news to give...or just _something_.

As the elevator doors opened, Alfred casually exited the device and approached Bruce in no rush or hurry at all. "Master Bruce, please do turn on the news," he announced to his master. "The police have found one of the kidnapped citizens."

Bruce blinked at Alfred, then his attention turned back to the monitor, tapping a few buttons to make the picture come onto the screen. The young man quickly flipped through the channels until he found the one he assumed he's looking for. On the screen, Bruce could see a young woman reporter wearing all black from head to toe, and in the background, he could see that she and the policemen were at Gotham Bay. He leaned back in his chair, hand on his chin, waiting for the reporter to give the news.

"This just in:," the reporter began, "Gotham Police have found one of Joker's kidnapped citizens, and it appears..." She walked closer to the captive, to what appeared to be a small boy on a medical stretcher. Bruce's eyes widened as he saw that this child's skin was bleached, having that same, sadistic grin as Joker's.

"That child...the boy..." Bruce whispered, hoping that whatever he was thinking isn't true.

"The police have identified the child to be Adam Edward Hathaway--"

_No...no! _Bruce slammed a fist down on the keyboard, which made Alfred become astonished with his sudden action. "Goddamn that Joker!" Bruce hollered.

"It appears..." The reporter continued, "This isn't the usual Joker gas that the crime clown dispenses onto innocent people, but medical experts confirm that this child might have been thrown into a chemical vat of sorts. Unfortunately, the experts cannot conclude to what chemical concoction the child gotten into."

"Is this what that sick clown plans to do to everyone? To-to make the kidnapped people into clowns like himself?" Bruce was furious, and even frightened about the whole ordeal. He shielded his face in his hands. "And just what does he want with Xack? I know there's more into making her a clown like himself. He wants something more from her, but...what?"

Bruce had heard enough. He quickly turned off the monitor and rested his dreary self against the keyboard. He let out a depressed sigh as he reached into his suit pockets and took out a small ring box. He opened it, and Alfred saw a beautifully made, golden ring with exotic looking symbols.

"Are you planning on proposing to Miss Vale with that ring?" Alfred asked a bit curiously.

A slight chuckle escaped Bruce's throat, "No, nothing at all like that... This is for Xack. I told her last night that I bought her a present...and this is it." He held up the ring for Alfred to get a better look at. "This is a novelty ring from the movie _Lord of the Rings_. Xack mentioned that she loves that ring...shown in the movies..." Bruce then brought the small box closer to his chest, somehow he felt nearer to Xack by holding that ring.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You actually did that for her? But why, Master Bruce?"

Bruce shrugged, "I...care about her." He titled his head downwards, "I wish she knew how much. She implies that I don't give a damn about her and Eddie...but I care about them both -- deeply."

Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's arm. "I know you do, Sir," he comforted. "Speaking of Miss Hathaway, she left something here for you..." He went to the side and grabbed Xack's drawing book from a nearby table and handed it to Bruce. The young man seemed very bewildered of this. "Miss Hathaway wishes you to look at her artwork. She gave this to me...right before she was taken by the clown."

Bruce gazed at the drawing book in a dream-like state, and then he turned back to Alfred. "Why did she want to leave it down here? Did she know...she was going to be kidnapped by Joker? But...that's impossible..."

"Impossible, Sir?" Alfred inquired. "You do remember that Miss Hathaway mentioned she has the ability to tell when people are lying or not. Perhaps she has some deeper power..."

"Maybe..." Bruce replied quietly, and then he opened up the drawing book and began to flip through it. _Just what did Xack want me to see? A picture of...Joker?_

Flipping through the pages carefully, Bruce smirked at the many mystical fairies that she drew. Exotic colors, shapes, and designs. He wished Xack could be here so he could compliment greatly at her artwork. It was so beautiful. Stunning. Then...Bruce's smile faded as he turned a page away from another fairy. He started seeing pictures that made him loathe over. It was Joker. Bruce turned another page -- still Joker, but now the clown was fighting off Batman in this scene. Turned more pages -- Joker, Joker, Joker.

Bruce shut the book quickly, his eyes disgusted at seeing the many faces and poses of Joker. No wonder Xack kept this drawing book a secret. She probably didn't want no one to tease her of the artworks of Joker.

Just as he shut the book though, a photo slid out from the end of it. The picture hit the floor, and Bruce bent down to pick it up and examine it. The young man could see that Xack took a photo of this particular Joker artwork, and he guessed that she must of gave it away for he did not see this drawing in the book. This peculiar Joker drawing had himself in many different costumes, but Bruce could see that Joker took many strange faces, and thus, all the Joker's were different from one another. The background, Bruce assumed that it was some sort of rundown carnival.

_The carnival..._

_"...I know he's at the carnival--" _Xack had once told him.

Suddenly, Bruce cringed and groaned in pain. Dropping the photo to the ground as a horrific vision appeared in his mind. Where was this? His vision blurred as if he was in his own dreams. After all, no one can see clearly in their dreams. What did Bruce see? In his head, he could see many people...children, adults, all dressed and bleached like Joker. The only thing he couldn't see was...of where the _real_ Joker happened to be. Wait a moment...where's Xack? Both Xack and Joker...where are they? How come he couldn't see that? Just...how _is_ he seeing this?...

"Master Bruce?" Alfred caught Bruce before the young man fell out from his chair. "Are you ill? Are you alright?"

Bruce straightened himself up and had a serious expression on his face. "I know where he's keeping everyone," he told Alfred. "I'm going to the carnival...again."

Alfred eyed Bruce oddly. "Sir? Did you not already check there? I assume you are going to believe Miss Hathaway's words from before?"

Bruce gave a slight nod, as if he was somewhat embarrassed to admit it. "Yes..." He mumbled quietly. "I have to check again for everyone...for Xack's sake..."

"I understand," Alfred responded. "Good luck, Master Bruce."

Bruce risen himself from the chair, and now was more determined than ever to find the missing people...especially Xack. _"I'm coming Xack, so please...just hold on! I'm coming to find you -- to save you!"_


	14. Those Eyes

**Author's Note: **This chapter is (like) part one to the next chapter, but the next story won't be up for awhile since before Christmas, my laptop had to be repaired since the keyboard wouldn't work. Somehow, in the process, all my documents and everything got erased! Fortunately, I saved the stories and other things to a...disk of somesorts, but it's going to take time to reinstall all the software I had. Overall, I won't be typing up the next part for a long while. I hope you reviewers don't think I'm giving up on this story. It still has just a few more chapters.

Well...I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways! And thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Those Eyes**

Xack opened her eyes slowly, and the second she did, she knew she wasn't at Wayne manor anymore. Just where is she now though? The girl wanted to know this, but the truth would upset her greatly.

Laying on some hard wood floor, Xack blinked and remained motionless as she starred at some odd props next to her. Props such as clown costumes, party hats, jack-in-the-boxes, and even a contraption made out of a boxing glove.

Xack sat up and surveyed around herself. After a bit of time looking around, she guessed that she's in some sort of staging area. The curtain was drawn in front of her, and there were many background sets that seemed to have not been used in years; and of course, the props that sat in a pile by Xack and other corners as well.

No one was around. This made Xack worry, although not that much since Joker is the one to frighten her at the moment. But...just where is everyone? Why is she here?

"_Surprise_, Xack!" Joker cried happily as he jumped out right in front of Xack. The girl gasped and backed away from him.

Xack gazed up at the maniacal clown and saw him in his old attire of the straight jacket and purple spiraling sleeves. Even though terrified, she wondered just where Joker keeps all of his costumes.

Joker kneeled down to Xack's level and continued to grin with glee. He propped his arms on his legs to make himself comfortable this way. "Surprised, aren't you?" He wondered with curious glee. Xack left her mouth agape -- speechless of course. When she didn't answer, Joker leaned in more so his face was somewhat closer to hers. Xack tilted her head back; repulsed by his closeness.

"Where's Eddie?" Xack finally choked out. "What have you done with him?

Joker grunted playfully, "I did, what any clever-clown like me would do to a brat..." Xack waited until he announced what he had done. "I -- uh, made him a better...'clown'...heheheh..." He chuckled sinisterly, thinking of how Eddie sobbed and screamed at the top of his lungs, when Joker threw him into his chemical bath.

Xack shook her head slowly. "No, don't give me crap like that, now tell me what you did to Eddie--" She cried out when Joker snatched up her chin in his cold hands. Xack's breathing had quickened.

"I did..." began the Joker, "To that boy, what I did to the rest of my captive hosts..." He cracked a sly smile on the edge of his lips as he snapped his fingers. Xack watched as Punch and Judy opened a door from the back of the stage and approached their clown boss.

"Judy and Punch...show my dearest what I plan to do to _her_..." Joker grinned evilly as he saw Xack look up at him in fear.

Punch and Judy took a hold of the curtain rope and pulled on it slowly. Joker shuffled his hands around as he waited for the two lugs to pull the curtain away. His eyes gleamed with malice, and patience was wearing thin. Joker turned down to the shaking Xack, who brought her legs close to her chest.

When the curtain withdrew, Xack gasped loudly and covered her mouth with pure shock. She couldn't believe what she's seeing; she just _can't_ believe it.

Just like her drawing...Xack saw the familiar features a carnival would have -- in fact -- she is at that place at this very moment; very identical to the one she drew. The stage happened to open out to the outside; the skies were dark and grey, and a heavy fog was setting in. Xack wasn't sure if it was still night or going into the early morning. This though...wasn't what frightened her the most. She wished this is what she was supposed to see.

Xack saw...Joker -- no, not just the real Joker, but there were _look-alikes_. There were so _many_ of them. The innocent people Joker kidnapped...all turned into bleach skinned, red-lipped, green haired clowns! There they were...standing on the main stage, and off stage, starring back with their bright, red eyes, and grinning lips. The expressions on their faces suggested they were hypnotized, or even under some sort of drug. Xack knew the kidnapped people were under Joker's control. She didn't know how, but she could feel it.

The people, of course, dressed in the manner of the clown prince himself. Some wore the straight jackets with the navy-blue pants, while the others wore the purple tail coats and the leather pants. All starring...dazed...dreamily...their eyes shown through the approaching fog... Xack could also see -- probably because some didn't resemble the real Joker at all -- that some of the cloned clowns wore masks of Joker himself. She didn't know why Joker would make his servants wear such veils, and she was too frightened to even ask why.

Then, Xack looked past all the oddly dressed 'cloned' Jokers and saw what was below at the front of the stage. She edged herself a bit closer to the odd, large object at the front to see exactly what it was. At the front, Xack peered down into a colossal sized vat with a strange, green chemical that was somehow still stirring from the inside.

Joker gestured his arms all around his horrendous stage. "Isn't this fantastic, Xack?" He asked with joy, excited about this whole display. He walked up to the girl and took out a single paper from inside of his shirt. Kneeling down once more, Joker showed the drawing Xack drew before. He pointed to it and squealed, "See? Just like the precious art you did for me!"

Xack shuddered at the thought that Joker actually did this. To take a drawing and make it come alive. A hint of flattery, but mainly, it was sick to her. A sick idea that she wished she never thought of putting down on paper.

"But...but why?" Xack stammered, sounding as if she was about to sob. "Why did you do this?"

Joker's eyes widened a bit in shock. "What do you mean?" He inquired, stunned by the question. "How can you _not_ know why?..." Xack gave another cry as he grabbed her arm and jerked her body upwards. The girl gave out a fearful sigh as she was forced to face the sadistic clown. "In Arkham, dearie, you always cried, wept, _complained_ about your miserable, former life. That got me thinking...for a long time...thinking. A depressed little girl like you...wouldn't you _love_ to be _truly_ happy for once?..." Joker smiled when her eyes grew with slight curiosity.

"I mean -- look at me! Look how I turned out!" Joker put a hand on his chest to make Xack examine the crazy clown. When she turned her head away, a disappointed growl escaped the Joker's throat.

Joker held up her forearm a bit higher. "See, look at your arm..." Xack had a puzzled expression, wondering what he meant by that. The girl's eyes scanned her arm Joker held tightly in his hand, and her eyes grew wide. There was a tiny, tiny hole, indicating that a needle had been placed there. "I injected you with a fluid that will hasten your transformation into my likeness."

Before Xack could ask, Joker explained for her, "You see dearie, the rest of my crew's effects are...not yet permanent; they have another twenty hours before everyone here becomes full-fledged clowns..."

"I...I don't understand..." said a weakly, perplexed Xack. "Why do they take so long...when you immediately became permanent--"

"'Cause I had to make these chemicals myself!" Joker snapped at her rather rudely, and sounding irritable as well. "All those cops would of found us in a second if I stayed at the chemical plant! I had to make this all my own -- ugh! How long it was..." He a sly smile formed when he saw the girl's frightened expression. "I planned ahead, Xack. I knew there would be no way I could haul a vat of chemicals to my carnival, so I made my own."

Xack gasped when his face leaned in closer to hers. "Do you want to know something, dearie?..." Joker whispered to her menacingly. "If _you_ happen to fall into that chemical bath, _your_ effects will be immediately permanent." As Xack gave out another frightened cry, Joker's smile widened in satisfactory.

"No..." Xack whispered fearfully as she turned her head away from Joker's hungered gaze. "No!"

"_Yes_!..." said Joker sinisterly, and letting go of Xack's arm, he then wrapped one of his own around her back. "You see, once you take a dunk into my chemicals, you'll look just like _me_!" Xack closed her eyes and groaned as she heard Joker trying to hide his triumphed giggles. "Once that's done, no one will want poor little Xackie -- and thus, you'll be mine! _All_ _mine_ to have, to hold, and to _torment_! AH HA HAH HAHAHAH...!!"

As predicted by the clown, Xack wiggled her way out of Joker's arm and quickly bolted for the doors at the back of the stage, but unfortunately -- as Joker planned -- Punch and Judy caught her by taking both of her arms in theirs. At this point, Xack tried so hard to hold back the tears that wanted to come forth. She breathed hard, not exactly knowing what was going to happen to her.

Joker took a few steps, and once again, faced her closely to scare Xack even more. "Ahh..." The clown gently cupped Xack's chin and examined her face. "I hope those eyes of yours stay that green..." Smirking slightly, he jerked his head in the direction of the chemical vat off stage. "Toss her in," he ordered his two henchmen.

"No!" Xack shrieked, and started to struggle viciously out of the arms of Joker's men. "No! _No_!" The eyes of the Joker clones followed her drearily as they watched on stage, and off; surrounding the chemical vat that which she was about to be thrown into.

Joker cupped his ear and leaned in Xack's direction, "_Ahhh_...music to my ears!" He shrilled with happiness. "Your voice, your _screams_! I love to hear it come from you, Xack!" He saluted her and added, "Good swimmin' to ya!"

Xack grunted as she slipped her arms out of Punch and Judy's, but the force of which she pulled was so great, that she was flown back to the hard wood floor. She crashed into the many props from behind her. The girl groaned in pain, but that quickly subsided as she eyed Joker's irritable face.

Joker sighed. "Come _on_... I can't wait for this! Get in and take a bath!" He sneered to Xack.

Xack shook her head. "No!" She cried back childishly. "Just because you're stronger than me...just because you're a _man_, doesn't mean you can treat me this way!" Thinking suddenly, she wished she was as brave as how she sounded at the moment.

Joker chuckled in amusement, "Why Xackie...what makes you think I degrade women?" Xack shrugged her shoulders lightly, unsure of what to make of it. Now the clown rolled his eyes, "Enough stalling, girly!" He pointed to the vat and ordered once more, "Get in!" Again, Xack shook her head. This made Joker a bit angry now. "Why do I have to do everything myself?..." He groaned irritably as he slowly made his way over to the prop pile.

Xack hesitated and darted her head left and right to try and find something to defend herself with against the Joker. _Wait a minute...the props... _She turned around and hastily rummaged through the odd props until she found one that looked as if it could help her out of this situation. Joker suddenly halted as Xack pointed the odd contraption made out of the boxing glove at him. Joker laughed, "What do you think you're going to do with _that_?" Xack examined the 'weapon' she held in her hands and looked over it carefully. "You don't even know how to use it! Ha!" Then he continued to approach Xack cautiously.

Some mumbling cries came from Xack as she got nervous now. Not knowing how to use the only thing that could possibly save her, just what is she going to do? Suddenly, her fingers felt around to the trigger below the glove. Looking at it slightly, she would have to assume it was the trigger. Standing up, she pointed the contraption threateningly at Joker and pressed down hard on the trigger. Immediately, the boxing gloved extended like an accordion, and punched Joker in the gut. The force made Joker fall back and collide into part of the stage that held itself up. Before the clown realized it, a small chunk of the stage came crashing down on him; parts of the curtain, boards, and bits of metal pieces that Xack had idea where they came from.

She knew this was it; this was her opportunity to get off the stage and run for it before Joker got himself out of the rubble. Shoving past the zombie-like Joker clones, Xack hurriedly made it to the front of the stage and jumped down by the side of the chemical vat. Hesitating for a second -- deciding which way to head through the fog -- coming to a decision, Xack ran to the left; hoping to find some way out of the horrific carnival.

As Joker pushed the boards that fell on him, he quickly scanned around him to see if Xack had stayed put. Of course, she ran away. This made Joker enraged, and he gave out an ear piercing shriek of anger. Standing up, Joker pushed passed his own Joker clones and stood at the front of the stage. "What are you waiting for?" Joker yelled at the Joker clones below him. "Go find my Xackie! Bring her back!"

The Joker clones obeyed their master's commands without argument, and even if they wanted to, the clones were considered to be mutes now.

Suddenly, something shimmered from the corner of Joker's eye. He casually looked down by his bare feet and saw what sparkled from the lights of the stage. He bent down and picked up the object, in which he knew Xack accidentally dropped. Holding the jewel in his hand, he now can recall that he gave her this necklace long ago... Finding it for her because every time he gazed at it, the necklace reminded him of...her. Joker clenched his fist and looked out onto the carnival now.

As Joker watched his new crew march away to try and recapture Xack, he smiled inside; smiling because he knew what the outcome was going to be. "You can run, Xack -- to try and get out of my carnival -- but in the end, you're always going to find yourself in one place..."

"My arms..."

As Xack ran, she heard Joker give out a shrill cry. Hearing this, it brought back memories of when the psychotic clown was more...'likeable' to her. The cry also brought back the memories when he cried because he upset Xack in some way. Is this why he's crying out in distress? Because Xack is upset by the his ordeal? Joker knew his whole plan with the girl isn't going as well as he had hoped, but he knew she couldn't escape the carnival so easily. There were more Joker clones than Xack knew...and she was about to find out in mere moments.

Xack cried out as she finally saw that the carnival was overrun with Joker's new henchmen; all turning slowly in place and starring at the girl with their glowing red eyes. They looked over the girl, probably pondering whether or not to go after her, but somewhere inside these Joker clones...they felt the need to capture her...for their clown master. Xack's eyes widened as she watched the clones come at her, with their arms outstretched like zombies out to grab their prey. Xack dodged them, of course; she just kept on running.

Running...forgetting how foggy it is throughout the carnival. Forgetting how much her bare feet hurt as she ran over 'who-knows-what' could be on the ground. Even yet, forgetting how the possibility of being saved looked so dim now.

While not even noticing what's in front of her, Xack crashed into a couple of clones, and she had to stare intently at them, for she didn't know if one of the two was the real Joker or not. When they didn't seem to speak or gloat in triumph, she knew it wasn't the real-deal. She then ran past, but not before one of the clones snagged her long robe.

Xack gasped worriedly as she was suddenly jerked back to the two clones. She quickly took off the robe and continued to run; knowing it was pointless to keep a robe that would hold her back.

Running felt so long to her, Xack stopped dead in the fog to catch her breath. She walked now, and bumped into an abandoned food stall of some sorts. Xack saw this as a way of hiding and to think of what to do now. She bent down and hid under the counter.

Xack just sat there, starring into space. She didn't know _what _to do. _Batman...save me... Please...help me..._ "Bruce..." she whispered ever so quietly. Xack cowered and went silent when she heard footsteps walk past her. As the sounds went faint, she wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them up to her chest. _I'm not going to get out of here... Joker won... He's going to get his way... I'll be his...clown girl... No...no..._

Xack broke down. Quiet sniffles came first, followed by sobs that she tried to hide within herself. "Help me..." Xack sobbed, and her crying grew to a point of uncontrollably. "Please...someone... Help me...please... I'm so scared... _So scared_..." Xack hugged herself for she trembled badly in fear. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was drained away of all color. " I want to go home. I want my mom...dad...anyone. Please...save me..." Her face was covered in tears as they streamed down her face, covered her hands and trailed down her neck. So frightened, horrified...Xack just couldn't stop crying. So depressed now of any hope, happiness, or to be saved from this madness.

Before she could cry more words to herself, Xack shook hard as more Joker clones found her hiding spot. Xack couldn't get away this time -- she was trapped under the small space she's in. The clones hauled Xack out and made her stand on her two feet. Just as they began to drag her back to the staging area, Xack viciously wiggled her way out of their hands and darted the other way. The clones were too slow in the head to realize what just happened, so the girl had a good running start before they finally chased after her.

_I have to...find someplace to hide -- a building!_

"Oooooo Xaaaaaaaackiiiiiiieeeee..." Xack jumped and hastily surveyed her surroundings as she heard Joker's voice ring out through the fog. "Where _are_ you, my soon-to-be clown girl?..."

Xack gasped out fearfully, for she did not know where the voice was coming from.

Then, Joker spoke once more; calling out in a rather alluring tone, which somewhat disturbed Xack. "Come to _me_, Xack..." It sounded as if he was to the right of her. Xack now started to run in the opposite direction.

Xack ran, although by now, her legs felt numb, almost as if they were beginning to turn into rubber. She hoped that she wouldn't topple over because of this strange feeling. Her feet hurt terribly as well. She knew there had to be 'things' stuck in the soles of her feet, but she didn't want to stop and check on them. Xack wanted to get out, and she needed that time, for if she stopped to even do such a thing, she would surely get caught by the clown clones or Joker himself.

She crashed into a wall. Xack groaned and squinted her eyes to see if it was actually a wall. When feeling around and sliding against it, she knew it to be true. Xack quickly followed the wall to find some sort of door to go into, and when her hands grasped a doorknob of some sorts, she hurriedly jiggled the knob and flung the door open. She quickly darted inside and shut the door gently behind her to not make any noise. Xack turned around and looked at her new surroundings. The room appeared to be somewhat dim, with a few light bulbs dangling from the ceiling, swaying back and forth slightly. The ground was rough, made of concrete with a thin layer of dirt on it, while the walls were made of a wood that looked as if it hadn't been taken care of in years.

Xack took a deep breath and walked bravely through the room. Unfortunately, just as she took a few steps in, the floor beneath her feet suddenly gave way, and the girl cried out frighteningly as she fell through. Xack did not scream, but her eyes bulged out as she was swept away by a spiraling slide, twirling down...down through the ground, and Xack hoped this trip will end very quickly. She cried out once more as the slide ended and she hit the ground with a loud, hard 'thud'.

Xack just laid there; eyes closed, slightly unconscious. At the moment, she was just too weak to get up. She wanted this short, peaceful time to herself...at least until the horrors find her again.

* * *

Batman parked his batmobile a few feet away from the entrance to the carnival. Slowly stepping out of his vehicle, the hero narrowed his eyes as he examined this place. All seemed quiet and peaceful, and seeing that the carnival had not changed much since he checked it before, Batman started to feel doubtful that Joker wasn't here, or even Xack and the other kidnapped citizens.

As Batman took his first few steps towards the entrance, he stopped and gazed up at the large billboard that held the title of the carnival. He remembers coming here as a child when his parents were still alive...how sad that competitors bought out this place. Batman loved it here, and how it would of been so much fun to bring Xack and Eddie to this carnival. He would of never imagined coming back to rescue hostages, and to bring Joker back to Arkham. Batman sighed, and entered the carnival.

Just as he passed the wooded and boarded up sign, he halted so suddenly for he felt something was amiss about this place; something he didn't feel when he surveyed the area twice before. There was a pressuring nerve running through Batman, and his body felt more tense than ever. Then...he knew why.

Through the mist of some light fog that hung in the air, he squinted his eyes to see blurred figures come forth and begin to emerge from the murkiness. His eyes widened as he saw pairs of red orbs glow, like some sort of light to shine through the fog. But these weren't orbs at all, as these figures came closer, Batman clearly saw that the orbs were red, piercing eyes starring right back at him, and more seem to come right through. Batman readied himself to fight Joker, but looking having a second look at these people, he could see that none of these 'Joker look-alikes' looked exactly like the clown prince himself. Batman frowned when he saw that some of the Joker clones had masks of their master.

Before Batman knew it, the cloned citizens surrounded the caped crusader, all peering back at him in a zombie-like manner. Batman looked over his shoulder and than back at the clones in front of him. An image flashed through his mind...an image of all the citizens in their right minds; with no bleached faces, no Joker costumes, and no red-lipped grinning expressions. Batman knew he couldn't hurt them too much; their just innocent people that can't control themselves. _I hope I can save them in time..._

To make matters worse, Batman watched as Punch and Judy came into view, and stood by the rest of the cloned citizens. Batman wanted to groan out of aggravation, but kept it to himself.

Suddenly, the Joker clones charged forth with their fists clenched tightly. Batman held out his hands and decided to take on the clones one at time, and without harming them into injury of sorts. The trouble was to try and avoid Punch and Judy's blows, which were more fierce than five of the clones put together. As Punch threw in an enclosed fist, Batman leaned back and grabbed his wrist tightly. Punch's eyes bulged as Batman flipped the husky clown and tossed him away from the wave of the Joker clones. Batman knew Punch would get back up and try to take him down again, but at least the hero had a moment to take on the others. _I have no time for this; I have to find Joker and Xack... _Batman starred at one of the bleach faced teenagers. _And to find a cure to their bleached skin..._

Without warning, Batman was thrown onto his back, with all the Joker clones hovering over him. As Batman tried to get up off the ground, he was forced back down as the clones got down on their knees and held him there. He wondered what they were planning to do, and as he gazed up, he knew what. Batman saw Punch and Judy walking up to him, both carrying a thin, metal sheet that he guessed the two were planning to sever his head with. Batman began to struggle viciously as the two henchmen got closer to him.

Right before Punch and Judy could thrust the metal sheet down on Batman, he forcefully kicked the two bulky clowns away and jumped up as the clones were startled by this sudden action. Before Punch and Judy could get their second wind, Batman kicked them again, but this time, it was Punch and Judy who fell to the ground. The Joker clones tried to help, but Batman shoved them away as he quickly walked up to Punch and Judy.

While Punch and Judy laid on their backs, dazed, Batman's ears perked up as he heard a muffled scream echo through the carnival. Batman looked around himself to see where this scream could of come from, but he was perplexed. Could it be Xack's, or someone else crying out? Batman didn't know, but he didn't want to wait around and let the worse happen, so he hurriedly strode up to Punch and Judy and began to tie them up from head to toe. He had to be quick, for the Joker clones were right at his heels.

Just as he finished, a large, clown clone wrapped his arms around Batman to try and bind him in place. Batman found this as no challenge at all and managed to push him away.

Batman than started his search through the carnival for the real clown prince. He knew he had to find that clown. _"None of the people back there resemble Xack in any way..."_ Batman thought. _"Does Joker have her? If so, what does he plan to do with her?" _He shuddered as he tried to push away thoughts at what the clown could want to do with a young girl.

"I'll find you Xack...if it's the last thing I do." A determined look came upon Batman's face. "Joker, I'm coming for you!"


	15. To Be Mine

**Author's Note: **_Finally_! The fifteenth chapter is up! I'm sorry for such a long delay, but my old laptop broke -- didn't get a new one until 3 months later, and the fact that the internet explorer and the microsoft Vista don't seem to be getting along together-- well...I think you get my point now.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**To Be Mine**

Xack groaned as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. Wondering where she ended up now, her eyes circled the new surroundings. All around Xack were mirrors; a whole circle of mirrors with her own figure reflecting on each and every one of them. The young girl walked up to some of the tall mirrors and pushed on them, hoping that one would fall over so she can get out of this odd area. Unfortunately, as weak as she was, none of the mirrors budged or gave the slightest hint they could be moved. Xack started to panic, and now she gazed up to see if there was anything above that could suggest of an exit. The only thing on the ceiling were spotlights, and Xack had to shield her eyes to protect them from their brightness. As her eyes came back to ground level, she grunted and slouched in frustration. "_Isn't there any way out of here?" _She thought.

Xack went back up to the mirrors and pushed on different ones, but they didn't move either. She then leaned on one and rested herself as she thought of what to do now. _"The slide...I went down the slide, so I should be able to climb back up." _She smiled inside as she knew it could be an escape back to the upper level of the carnival. "I hope I can climb back up the slide--" As she turned around to head to the spiraling slide, Xack gasped in shock when she noticed it was not in sight anymore. She quickly jogged to where it should of been, but there were no traces that a slide was even here! Now Xack was more worried than ever. Does someone know she's down there? If so, then why doesn't anyone get her out? Just how is she supposed to get out? "Hey!" Xack hollered, hoping somebody can hear her. "You can't leave me here!" The girl then rammed mirrors, colliding with them left and right of the somewhat small area. The side of her body became sore, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was getting out. Xack was sobbing now, with new tears coming down her cheeks as she kept abusing her body into the mirrors.

Finally, she gave up. She slumped in front of a mirror and continued to cry quietly. "They can't...they can't do this to me..." Xack sobbed quietly, and bumped her head on the mirror. She just sat there for awhile, giving in to her depression and driving out all the little hope she had left. After much time went by, Xack slowly stood up from the floor. As she did though, her eyes caught sight of a figure reflecting off the mirror in front of her. She gasped so loudly and eyes grew wide with fright. Xack couldn't believe it, but she turned around to see if whether it was true or not. To much dismay, it _is_ true: Xack saw Joker -- the _real_ Joker -- leaning casually up against the circle of mirrors behind her; grinning mischievously as always. Xack could see that Joker once again changed his outfit, but this time, it was back to the usual purple tailcoat with the leather pants. Like she thought of before, she wonders how and when he changes his costumes. She would of loved to ask how he got into this mirrored area, but she knew he wouldn't do such a thing. Still, just how did he get in here? It wasn't from the slide, so it must of been from the mirrors.

"I'm all dressed for the occasion..." Joker held out his hand for Xack to take. "So how about you?"

Xack didn't want to believe that any of this was happening. It seems now she's trapped in the mirrored area...with Joker? She screamed, and it is rare to hear such a sound come from her, for she can't really produce a shriek like that at all. Xack screamed out of all the fear that she felt in her body, and the fear of the Joker right in front of her. Xack feared him greatly now; so afraid to even be near him.

Joker laughed hysterically, titling his head back as his voice echoed off the mirrors. "No one can hear you, Xack!" He cackled. "So why do it?"

Xack spun around to try and run from Joker, but at the second she turned, she realized that all around her are mirrors; there is nowhere to go! When she turned back around, she jumped in shock as she saw that Joker was already in front of her, almost pinning her to the mirrors. Joker was loving this; loving every minute of it. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he watched Xack give off pitiful cries of fear and cower from him slightly. Even though he wants the girl for himself -- to make Xack _want_ him -- but he still loved to toy with her. Making her fear him, and then the next minute, he'll try and make her 'love' him.

Xack cringed as Joker ran a hand through her hair, and with that same hand, he rested it on her hip. The girl gasped at this since she hated to be touched, but that didn't matter, for Joker took his other hand and entwined it with Xack's. "Wha-what are you doing?..." Xack breathed, shying away from Joker's odd gaze.

Joker jerked her body closer and replied, "I want to dance with my pretty, little lady." He chuckled as he took his hand off of Xack's hip and shifted around the inside of his coat until he seemed to find what he was looking for. Joker pressed a button, and suddenly, the whole area was filled with music. Carnival music was heard, but it wasn't cheery and jolly like the sounds that children listen when they go…no. This music was rather dark, disturbing almost. It sounded as if she was at the 'carnival of horrors'.

"Aaaahh…such great music, eh Xackie?" Joker spoke happily, and he gently put his hand back on her hip. "I composed this all by myself. Aren't you proud of me?" Joker waited for an answer from Xack, but she was too frightened to speak. A low, disappointed growl of sorts came from Joker.

Joker began to dance slowly, twirling about, and then moving at an odd pace. Xack had to use her other free hand -- trying to push down the revulsion growing inside -- and wrapped it around his neck so that she wouldn't fall to the floor from his intense spins. Joker smiled slyly. "Isn't this nice?" He squeaked happily to Xack. "No bratty brother, no police, no 'Brucie', and _no_ Batman; just you and me, like it should of been a long time ago..." Tears started to come again as Xack couldn't help think that befriending Joker in the past was such a bad idea. Never would of thought that Joker would be so obsessed with her in having and tormenting her in any way possible.

Joker narrowed his eyes at her arms and finally realized that she wasn't wearing her robe anymore. "Aren't you cold?" He asked her rather dumbly. "Don't worry though, your Uncle Joker will keep you warm..." Xack grunted as she was brought even closer to Joker.

"I...I'm not yours..." Xack said weakly. "Just leave me alone, please..."

"Now why would I do that?" Questioned the Joker sinisterly, and then he dipped Xack and pulled her back up just as quickly. In the process, Xack clung to him tightly for the fear of falling on her back. "I'm _never_ going to leave you alone..."

"No..." Xack sobbed, and she let out little pitiful whimpers, along with a few tears that came down her cheeks.

Joker chuckled through clenched teeth as he watched Xack tilt her head downwards as she cried silently. "Why so blue, Xackie-poo?" He asked with a hint of a tune in his voice. "After the bath, you'll always be happy!" When Xack started to struggle a little, Joker leaned his head back and let out a triumphed, psychotic laughter that filled the room and drowned out the music that played. Xack shook her head slowly, knowing this was all wrong, and she didn't want any of this to happen. She just had to do something.

Xack, again, gazed at the mirrors and started to think. _"Joker...must of gotten into this small area from the mirrors, but...which one?"_ With the last strength she had in her body, Xack grunted as she used all her weight to shove Joker into the mirrors behind him. His back hit the glass hard and he collapsed to the floor harshly. Using this little time given to her, Xack began to -- once more -- ram the mirrors in hopes that one would fall to the floor or somehow open to her. "_Come on...there has to be some way out of here!" _She thought.

Joker growled and barred his teeth as he watched Xack try as hard as she can to escape him. He was full of rage now; so strong was his anger that he wanted to beat Xack to her death. He just couldn't do it, though. He couldn't hurt the one thing he wanted most in his crazed life. He shot straight up and bolted for Xack by grabbing her arm to spin her around so that she'll face him. An animal like growl escaped his throat as he threw Xack to the floor. Xack cried out in shock and slowly stood up, trembling badly with the fear that Joker might hurt her now. "You slapped me, shoved me, threw a burning _chemical_ in my face, and now, you push me into the mirrors! I'm getting _tired_ of you refusing me Xack!" Joker spoke angrily, even though he still had sarcasm in his voice, Xack knew he wasn't to be messed around with now. Xack just stood there, paralyzed with fear.

Xack gasped when Joker snatched her wrist tightly, digging his nails into her skin until she let out a pained yelp. "Just what am I going to do with you, little girl?" He asked somewhat glumly. Xack left her mouth agape, unable to speak. Joker sighed depressingly and examined Xack with tired eyes. He gazed right into hers and thought at just how beautiful her eyes were. Green...he loved that color. Joker knew he had to do _something_ about this situation. He didn't want to abuse the girl, but he had to do _something_...but, what? He knew it had to be a way he could terrify Xack with, but at the same time, he could enjoy as well. So...what could it be? Joker's eyes shifted to Xack's slightly pouty lips. He didn't realize it, but he just starred hungrily at them for a long time. This made Xack grow more frightened at what Joker could be thinking at the moment.

Suddenly, Joker made his move by grabbing Xack's face roughly with his hand. Very slowly, he edged his face to hers -- slowly, ever so... Now, Xack was just too scared to know what was going on, and still, she didn't know what exactly Joker is doing. His face inched closer -- probably closer than ever before, and Xack knew this is probably the closest he's ever come to her face. It didn't seem he wanted to intimidate her, for his face kept inching even closer. Joker's eyes closed halfway as his nose nudged hers gently, and his mouth was on the edge of touching hers. He barely brushed his ruby-red lips to Xack's when--

Gasping, Xack jumped when reality finally set in what Joker wanted to do, and it terrified her to the point of immobility. She then quickly backed away from him, but not much, for her back hit the mirrors behind her. Xack shook her head in disapproval as Joker walked up to her; grinning with pleasure. Xack tried to runaway, but Joker quickly pinned her up against the mirrors. She cried out, not knowing of the clown's true intentions at this point. Just why is he doing this to her. _Why? _When Xack attempted to turn her face away, Joker grabbed it and held it firmly in place.

"You've been _very_ naughty, dearie…" Joker muttered to her provocatively, his voice hoarse. Xack was terrified of him, and he's loving it.

"No!..." she whispered breathlessly, fearfully. Joker smiled as he began to invade her personal space again. "No! Please, no!" Xack pleaded frighteningly. "No! No! NO!"

Xack knew trying to hurt Joker again would just make him even more angrier than he already is, so she just stood there; helpless, weak, and so frightened as Joker brought his face to hers. He suddenly stopped, and smiled at her devilishly. She seemed a bit confused, and worried as Joker's now intended target seemed to be her neck. Her head leaned to the side and shivered as she felt Joker's lips on the thin skin. Then, a furious growl was emitted into her, which made her shudder badly in surprise. Crying out again, she tried to wiggle herself out of Joker's grasp, but his grip on her was too strong. He wasn't about to let her go that easily; not this time. When Joker released his mouth from her neck, Xack fell back against the mirror like a doll barely trying to hold itself up on its legs. _"I'm not done yet..." _Joker thought, and pressed his body against hers. Feeling his body so close, Xack felt her stomach lurch in a most sickening way.

"Please, stop!" Xack pleaded once more as her eyes were forced to gaze into Joker's.

Joker merely cackled in his throat, which to Xack, it sounded strangely and disgustingly...horny. Joker tilted his head to the side just slightly as he brushed his lips to hers, barely touching; teasing her. A small gasp escaped her open mouth as she felt his horrible lips. Xack's head started to spin. Feeling dizzy, fogged…faint.

Then..._'it'_ happened.

Xack's eyes grew wide as Joker pressed his lips firmly against hers, engaging her in a gentle kiss. To her dismay, Joker removed his hand away from her face and now wrapped both around her back to make her body crush even more to his. Xack whimpered into his mouth and grasped the front of his jacket in attempt to shove him away, but as before, his embrace was just too overpowering against Xack's weakness. Unfortunately for Xack, Joker's kisses turned from gentle to brutal; kissing her wildly. Xack whined in pain as Joker's fingers dug into her back, trying to force her even closer to him. She never kissed anyone before, but she can say that this is just...wrong. Xack didn't know if this was even called kissing! If Xack was to ever get her first kiss, she wanted it to be in a romantic way, not like..._this_. Even though she felt too exhausted to try and fight back, she still held onto the front of his coat for support of herself. Her face contorted as images of this went through her mind. She tried to think of happy thoughts, but this kept coming up over the rest of everything. The thought of his lips on her, the thought of his jagged, yellow teeth...and even the thought of his grossly long, turquoise tongue--

Xack wanted this to end, and she wanted it to end now! When she started to wiggle her way out of his arms yet again, she could feel the Joker laughing into her mouth, knowing that he would come on top and that she was just too weak. She slumped in defeat, letting her body become like the limp rag doll, but this didn't discourage Joker to not continue with his sick kisses.

Finally, which felt like many hours to Xack, Joker slowly took his mouth away from hers, but his lips still lingered just slightly to scare her. As soon as her mouth was free, Xack began gasping for air, since she was barely restricted of any breathing. Joker's smile pleaded as he watched her trying to intake the air. Suddenly, he rudely dropped his precious to the ground as if she had some sort of contagious disease.

While Xack was on the ground, she started to sob quietly again. "Not much of a kisser, are ya?" Joker wondered with a touch of disappointment in his tone. He used the back of his hand to wipe the edges of his lips, to rid away any traces of saliva. He gazed around at everything and put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Now, where were we before?…" Joker looked down and a toothy grin appeared on his face. "Oh yeah, I remember now…" Xack shrieked as Joker's fingers wrapped itself in her hair, jerking her head upright to face him. "It's time for your _bath_! HA HAH HAHAHAH!" Joker's triumphed laughter filled her ears, and he forcefully pulled her up off the ground. Taking her arm in his hand, he practically dragged her over to one of the mirrors and kicked it down hard. Such strength…just how come Xack couldn't bring a mirror to the floor? Was she really that weak?

A long, dim-lit tunnel appeared behind the mirror, and Joker started to take her down through it. "No Joker, no!" Xack cried as she tried to pry his fingers from her arm. Joker laughed all the way, knowing this would be it: finally, Xack would be _his_!

All of a sudden, a faint voice was heard from above. The two stopped in their tracks to listen to this. "…_Xack…Xack_!" Joker gasped at this voice. "_Xack_!…"

"No…it can't be!" Joker squealed, and he felt enraged by this. "Batman! No!"

"Batman?…" Xack could feel her spirits rising again. She then started to scream for him. "Batman! Batman, I'm down here! Batman, I'm -- aaaaaaahh!" Xack cried when Joker yanked on her arm roughly to make her stop.

"Don't think Batsy can save you so easily, Xack!" Stated the Joker harshly. "I'm not going to let you go easily. You're _mine_, Xackie! Mine!" Xack began to sob a little as Joker leaned in his face towards her. "Yes…mine."

* * *

Batman swore he could of heard her voice. Xack's voice… "Xack!… Xack!" He called out again. Listening intently for a few seconds, he heard nothing more. He cautiously entered the room he believed Xack to be in. Batman was not in the mood to fight any of those Joker clones; besides the fact, they were just innocent people that are in Joker's control, which Batman wanted to know how, but he knew he would find out later. What mattered now is to find out what Joker wants to do with Xack at the moment. "_Whatever it is, it must be more devious than making her a clown in his service…"_ Batman thought. 

He looked around, and there really wasn't much in this worn-out room. The walls appeared to be ready to fall apart at any moment, and Batman was even kicking up some concrete as he slowly walked forward into a narrow hall. Just as he took a few more steps into the dim-lit room, part of the floor gave out, and now he was falling through. Fortunately though, he landed into the next area below with no harm done to him. He considered himself to be lucky that he was alert and ready for anything. Kneeling slightly from the fall, he stood up and draped his long cape over himself as he quickly scanned the surroundings. He saw himself in a much larger room with mirrors circling him, and everywhere he turned, he could see the reflections doing the exact action. Of course, he did catch sight of one of the fallen mirrors, and beyond it, a long narrow passage. Assuming that Xack might of passed through here, he hurriedly went into this darkened passage and kept up his speedy pace until he was fully out of it. It was long, and he was taken aback when he saw what truly lay under the carnival.

Batman could of never imagined a colossal storage room ever being here! Just how does Joker ever find the time to do something like this? It didn't matter to Batman, he just wanted to find Xack and get her out before Joker could do something dreadful to her. This storage room held boxes, but in the form of colorful presents, which made Batman to wonder what could be inside of the ones that were twenty-times larger than himself. This whole place was full of them, not to mention a few dangerous looking props lying on the floor here and there.

Batman began to call out for Xack again, "Xack! …Xack!" He listened carefully for any signs of her voice…but he heard nothing. Sighing quietly, he continued to search the place for the girl, and even the Clown Prince himself, if Batman happened to run into him. "Xack!"

Then, Batman heard a soft voice. He couldn't quite make it out, but he followed the strange sound; going around the oddly shaped presents as he got closer to this voice. He suddenly stopped by a few, with ones stacked on top of the other. He listened again, and this time, he knew the voice was coming from one of the presents. Opening the second present on top, he peered inside and his eyes grew wide. There was Xack, sitting in a corner of the box, hugging herself and crying loudly. "Xack!" Batman carefully tried to get her out, but when he barely even touched her, Xack flinched away.

Xack sobbed, "I don't -- I don't want to go. I don't want to go with him…" She continued to cry. "I want -- I want to go home."

When Batman attempted to try and get her out again, she slid away from him in fear. "Xack it's _me_! You know who I am!" Batman tried to reassure, and then he held out his hand for her. "Please, we have to get you out of here before--" Poor Batman couldn't finish, for Joker came in and kicked him to the ground hard. From the floor, Batman watched Joker grab Xack out of the present and held the sobbing girl close to him.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" The clown growled at Batman. "She's staying with me! She's _mine_!" Batman was shocked to see Joker so enraged by his intrusion.

Batman quickly stood up and edged toward the two slowly, and at the same time, Joker backed up with Xack at his side. "Why are you doing this Joker?" Batman asked sternly. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"Because she's mine, Batman! I saw her first!" Joker shrieked furiously, and jerked the girl even closer to him. "When I first saw her, I knew she had to be mine! She had nobody but me in her little, miserable life -- but then, all those doctors kept talking to her…turning her against me! Now her family comes in to play…that little chubby brat of hers…I hate them all! They turned her against me! They are to blame!" Joker sidestepped a few presents as he finished his sentence.

"You did that yourself!" Batman retorted angrily, coming closer to him, and as he lunged a bit to grab at Xack, Joker quickly took larger steps back. "You treating her this way, what you're doing to the innocent people -- her family, just how can she admire you, Joker?"

Joker snickered quietly. "That's why she's here now… The other people aren't permanent clowns…not yet. Work your little 'magic' and heal them, I don't care! What matters to me now is to make Xack _my_ clown girl! She's different from the rest. If she falls into my chemicals, her clown effects will be immediate!" Joker laughed manically before continuing. "Don't you see Batman? She'll be just like _me_! Wouldn't that be swell?"

Batman frowned. "I don't think Xack agrees with you…"

Joker scoffed and stopped as he hit a wall behind him…with a private elevator next to him. "What does she know? She's just a depressed little girl right now…" Joker hit a button on the elevator doors to make the machine come down for him. "Bye-bye Batsy! Hee, hee, hee…" The doors opened up and Joker immediately shoved Xack in and jumped in himself. Just as Batman hurriedly reached the elevator, the doors closed on him and the other two were quickly carried up to another level.

Batman smacked the elevator doors. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath.

As Batman tried to think of a way to get inside and climb after Joker, the clown and the girl already reached their destination, and as the doors opened up, Xack's eyes bulged out of her head at the horrific sight in front of her. "Where-where are we?" Xack shrieked with terror.

Joker took her arm in his hand. "Your nightmare," he answered sternly, joking all at once.

As the two stepped out of the elevator, Xack couldn't believe at what was all around her. She even had to blink hard a few times to make sure she wasn't in some horrible nightmare; not sure if she was still at the carnival or not. From the carnival, to the wacky storage room, and now…a chemical factory? "This is where I make all my chemical concoctions -- gas and all!" Joker slapped a hand to his forehead as he laughed for no apparent reason…as always. "And now, you're going to be a part of it." He pushed Xack out of the elevator and onto the catwalk -- actually, as Xack gazed around at everything, there were metal catwalks all over the place! Above, below, going straight, horizontal, vertical…all directions! Xack gasped as she looked below herself more carefully, and realized, there was a vat, very identical to the one she previously saw at the stage of the carnival. The same green chemicals were in it as well. Joker grabbed her arm once more and made his way down the stairs to the side of the elevator, which led down to a catwalk right below the chemical tank.

"I always keep a pair, in case something happens…" Joker lilted proudly, dragging Xack across the platform. "And now its finally come down to this…"

"No!" Xack started to shake her arm viciously from Joker's hand. "No…no! No, no!" She cried, grunting in fear as she was being pulled along. "Please, don't do this to me Joker!"

Joker peeked over the side of the catwalk to see they were directly over the chemical vat. He swirled her around over to the edge, with her hitting the short railing that kept her from falling to her doomed bath. "Any last words, Xackie? Any last words from the depressed you?" Joker grinned evilly as Xack seemed to be left speechless at this time.

Just as Joker was planning to push her over the railing, a strong hand grasped the clown's shoulder. Spinning him around, Joker now faced the angered Batman. "No last words for her," Batman stated, and he quickly punched Joker away from Xack. The clown grunted as he was flown across the metal catwalk. Joker groaned as he laid their dazed for a few moments.

Batman turned to Xack and ordered, "You have to get out of here, now!"

Xack held her hands together and her body shook in fear. "I-I don't know where to go!" She cried, sobbing softly. "How do I get out of here?"

Batman firmly grabbed her hand and he began to guide her to Joker's elevator. Unfortunately, just as they were getting close, Joker got his wits back together and stood up from the floor. Hurriedly, he dashed over to Batman and kicked him down. Xack shrieked and coward, not knowing what to do at this point. Besides the fact, she knew she was starting to lose her sanity.

"She's not going anywhere!" Joker hollered, approaching Batman while holding a gas can of sorts. "Say 'cheese', Bats!" Joker had his finger on the trigger, but was just a tad slow to react, for Batman flipped back up on his feet and kicked the canister out of his hands. Joker growled and pushed Batman over to the railing, hoping he would fall into the vat. As Joker attempted to shove him over again, Batman kicked him away. Joker was getting tired of this, and he knew the only way he would get Xack was to go through Batman first. "_So be it…" _Joker growled in his mind, and he jumped up to a catwalk above. Smiling wide, he went into his purple coat and withdrew a rubber chicken. Batman, even Xack, were confused at why Joker would have such an object. Batman looked up and watched the maniacal clown throw the flimsy chicken at him. "Catch!"

Batman jumped out of the way as the chicken exploded on the metal path upon impact. Xack slid to the side as the explosion just missed taking her with. As some of the smoke cleared, both Batman and the girl saw a chuck of the catwalk gone! Joker slammed his fists on the railing, and then ran along the path and away from Batman below. The hero didn't hesitate to take out his batgrapple and use it to get to where Joker happened to be. When on the same level, Batman hurriedly tried to catch the evil clown.

Joker cackled as he took out playing cards, but as he turned around, he was stunned to see Batman standing right in front of him already. Before Joker could even cut the Bat with one of his playing cards, Batman had already gutted him hard. Joker drowned out the pain as best as he could, so to swing a fist at Batman's face. Unfortunately, Batman couldn't dodge in time, and thus, he took a blow to the jaw. Xack watched below the fists and kicks taking its toll on the two, and she knew they both had to be bruised by now, but it was hard to tell. Batman and Joker really didn't show signs of it.

"Xack! Get out of here, now!" Batman called down to her, and Xack gasped as Joker kicked him away from the railing.

Panting and trembling badly, Xack hurried as best as she could to the elevator and pressed a button to the side. She then heard a _beep_, indicating the elevator had arrived. She sighed softly, but as the doors opened, she shrieked and backed away quickly as a couple of husky figures stepped out onto the catwalk. Joker gazed down and a toothy smile appeared. "Aaaah, perfect timing!" He exclaimed, and even Batman stopped the fighting to see who Joker was talking about. Batman saw Punch and Judy looking right back at him. Batman assumed that the two henchmen had finally come back to their senses after their last little fight with him. Joker beckoned for the two to join him. "Come up here and help me take out the Bat!" Punch and Judy did as their master told, and the two began to stomp up the set of stairs to the side of the elevator, and now making their way over to Batman.

Batman frowned, and again, took his batgrapple and made his way up to another catwalk above. Joker chuckled as he took a superhuman leap to the same level as Batman. Unfortunately, the clown had to wait for Punch and Judy to take the stairs up. Of course, he couldn't wait around to fight the Batman, for that squabble immediately began once more.

Joker took out a few playing cards and swiped them at Batman. The hero grunted as Joker gave him a few good slashes into both of his upper arms. While trying to dodge the razor sharp cards, Batman took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Joker's psychotic looks turned perplexed as a small area of smoke surrounded them. Using this time, Batman kicked the clown away. Joker was flown to the floor. As Batman was about to catch Joker, Punch and Judy had finally reached them both, and they didn't waste any time in taking up Batman's arms in theirs. Batman grunted as he furiously squirmed to get away.

Joker had gotten up off the floor and now approached Batman slowly, holding just a lone card in his hand. "Now Batman, how would you liked to be _sliced_?" Asked the clown in a menacing tone. "The neck, perhaps?" Batman leaned back as Joker spoke these words.

When about to close in, Batman elbowed the two henchmen in the stomach -- spun around quickly -- and punched the Joker with an enclosed fist. With Joker dazed for a bit, Batman quickly took up hand cuffs and rope, and tied the two lugs to the short railing.

"Oh Batsy!" The Joker called to Batman in a happy tune. Just when Batman turned around, he wasn't alert enough to avoid a spray of gas to the face. This gas though, wasn't the normal 'laughing gas' citizens were familiar in hearing from reporters. This particular gas was used to make Batman's movements more sluggish momentarily.

Joker laughed as he leaped back down to the catwalk below, quickly took out a rubber chicken, and threw it to Batman above. Batman's eyes grew wide as the object was thrown to him, and with that, it blew the catwalk…along with the hero. Joker watched with glee as part of the catwalk fell down into the chemical vat below. Even if Batman didn't die from the explosion…he would surely fall under the drugs of Joker's chemicals.

Joker couldn't believe it. Batman…was truly done for? It had to be, Joker witnessed the catwalk exploding…and falling into his chemicals. There was just no way Batman could avoid that fate, after all, Joker did spray him with the gasses. "Batman becoming a clown jester? My little slave? This-this is so fantastic!" Joker's lips twitched, leaning his head back, he let out the loudest, triumphed laughter anyone has ever heard from him. Laughing, and seemed to never want to end. Even a few 'tears of joy' ran down his white face. Joker knew his cruel deeds weren't done yet though. No. He had one last thing to do… He wiped away these tears and peered down below and saw Xack, looking back up at him with frightened eyes. He grinned in satisfaction, knowing that Xack witnessed Batman's falling.

Xack gasped as Joker made his way from the catwalk above, to her. Xack quickly turned back to elevator and pressed a button to make it open up for her. "Please…please open up. Please! Please!…" She slapped an open hand on the doors, but they still didn't want to open for her. This made her wonder why. Did Punch and Judy somehow 'lock' the elevators as they exited them? She didn't know, but she knew that it was too late now to try and escape… Xack cried as Joker pushed her up against the elevator doors. She wasn't going to have at this again, so she ducked under his arms and ran out onto the catwalk. Joker smiled. There was no escape for Xack now. She was his.

Sobbing, Xack screamed out, "You monster!" Her lips trembled and eyes were bloodshot for all the crying she had done. "I hate you! I hate you Joker!" She coward a little as Joker walked up closer to her. "How could you do that to Batman? How could you!" Putting her hands to her eyes, trying as best as she could to wipe away some of the tears, she shout out again, "I hate you! I hate you, you monster! I want nothing to do with you! I hate you! Monster! You _creature_!"

Oddly enough, the clown just smiled eerily, and this terrified Xack. Joker wasn't offended at all by these harsh words. Knowing that making her take a bath in his chemicals would change dramatically how she felt about him. Xack didn't see it coming when Joker swiftly pinned her against the railing. She gasped as her back hit the railing from behind, and all it would take was just a simple push, and she would fall into the tank below. Xack turned her head away, and Joker growled that she wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her face to make the sobbing girl stare into his cold, red eyes.

"Please…please…" Xack sobbed quietly.

Joker cocked his head to the side, smiling with glee. "'_Please'_…what?" Joker wondered innocently.

"_Oh, God…" _She thought miserably, "_He wants me to say it." _Xack breathed in and spoke softly, "Please Joker, don't do this to me…"

Joker chuckled roughly in his throat and leaned in towards her. Fearing that he might do his sick kisses, Xack arched her back, trying to keep herself balanced so she wouldn't fall backwards. "Oh Xackie…" Said the Joker, sighing slightly. "You'll be happy though! Don't you want to be _happy_?"

Xack slowly shook her head. "Not like this…" she replied, her voice trembling a bit. "Please don't…" Joker thought for a moment. Putting a finger to his chin and looking up to the ceiling -- pretending to think, at least. Suddenly, without warning, he pushed on her shoulders hard. Xack screamed as she was flipped off the railing…and now falling into the chemicals she hoped to never end up in. Now…all she could hear was the air rushing past her ears…and the horrible sound of the clown's psychotic laughter.

Even in the darkest hours, there is still hope. Hope that someone will save everyone. Unfortunately, if Joker had observed carefully enough at the exploding catwalk recently, he would of noticed that Batman somehow managed to shuffle out of the way as some of that metal path had been blown. Though gassed, the hero got the nerves to react quickly enough to avoid a terrible fall.

The gas had worn off -- and in the nick of time -- as he gazed down, he watched the clown laugh horribly and shove the poor girl off the railing. Batman knew he had no time to be in shock of this, for even a mere few seconds could save her life from being a psychotic clown herself. Batman took a dive off the railing above, falling faster than Xack was. With one hand, he took up his batgrapple and shot it at the catwalk for support, and the other…he caught Xack just in time. Now…the two were hanging by a thread; the thread of the batgrapple…which happened to be close enough for Joker to grab at…or cut down.

"Batman! You're…you're alive!" Xack cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please Batman, don't let me fall!"

Batman brought her closer and mumbled softly. "I won't."

"Well, well, well…" Said the Joker as he grasped both hands to the railing as so he could look down on the two good people. Batman starred up at him, while Xack did the same, gasping. "It seems you somehow survived the fall, but it doesn't matter, because look at you two now." Joker shrilled with happiness and jumped for joy as he saw their rather sticky situation. "Ah, how perfect this is! Both the Bat, _and_ my little precious to fall into my vat of chemicals. Just wonderful -- really!" Joker slowly took out one of his playing cards and hovered it close to the thin rope of the batgrapple. "I hope you two brought your bathing suits!" He started cackling as he worked on slicing the rope.

"Batman!" Xack cried, putting her face in his shoulder so that she didn't have to watch how their lives would come to an end.

Batman had to think of something -- quick! "Xack! You have to take out my batgrapple! Now!" Xack seemed confused by his demands. "Xack, the grapple I'm using now! Find another one on my belt!"

Xack did what she was told and tried as hard as she could to find this 'grapple' he mentioned. Then, something caught her eye: an object with a claw attached at the end of it. This seemed to resemble a 'claw gun' of sorts, or whatever Batman had said to take. Xack took up this device and awaited her next orders. "Aim it at Joker!"

What did he say? 'Aim it at Joker'? Was Batman crazy? Xack wasn't that good when it comes to shooting at direct targets, but what did he want to accomplish by doing that? Then, it dawned on her: If the batgrapple entangles with Joker, than she can somehow drag the clown into the vat instead of Batman and herself! Xack carefully aimed the batgrapple at Joker, but she didn't have time to try and perfect it. When it seemed to be in position, she fired away, Xack smiled inside while Joker gasped in surprised as the grapple locked with his ankle. Pushing a button on the device, and pulling as hard as she could, the grapple slowly pulled Joker over the edge. Letting go of the device in her hands, Batman and Xack watched with wide eyes as the clown fell past them…and splashed into his own chemical bath. With this, now Batman can haul himself and Xack back up to one of the catwalks.

Joker knew he was defeated…now, at least. There would be other chances of triumph of course, but this, he thought was well planned out. As he floated to the top of the green liquids, images of himself and Xack flashed through his mind. The way she smiled at him when she was happiest…they way they spent their time together at Arkham. Now…it was gone. How ironic, for the clown to fall into chemicals that made who he is now. Even though less acidic than the real chemicals, but still…they were there. Joker suddenly broke out into fits of laughter, all except…he wasn't happy, he was depressed. He couldn't cry at this moment, so all he could do…was laugh at his defeat. His loss, and the irony of the chemical bath. His laughter…echoed off the walls…and if there were people at the carnival…they would hear it.

When Batman helped Xack get back on the metal catwalk, the girl immediately collapsed into him. Hugging him tightly, to want to be close to someone with true feelings…and she cried into him hard. Batman stood there, not sure what to do, but then, he decided to embrace her as well. He didn't count this as a 'win' or a 'victory' over Joker and his plans. He still had to get a sample of the chemicals and make a curable medicine to this madness. For now though, he just wanted to savor the time he had with Xack, knowing that she's safe with him now. In their minds, all was quiet. Joker's plan was ruined. Foiled. It was over.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, this isn't the last chapter. Chapter 16 is, so there's only one more chapter to go to conclude this story! 


	16. Can't Let Go

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Can't Let Go**

Everything all seemed hazy to Xack. Before she knew it, she was on the surface of the carnival once more, sirens of many ambulances and police cars could be heard from all around. Batman had taken her up to ground level, along with Joker and his husky henchmen. For some odd reason, the captives of Joker remained motionless, as if they knew their master had been defeated. Batman left before the police arrived, saying to her that he needed to make a medicine for the people Joker kidnapped. He knew he had to make it soon, for there was a time duration as to how long the innocent people can remain stable with the chemicals going through their body.

As Xack huddled under a blanket one of the medical team supplied to her -- and leaning against the bumper of an ambulance vehicle -- she watched as police carried away Joker to a separate truck; strapping him to a stretcher as so he couldn't get out easily. She watched dozens of reporters arrive on the scene, interviewing the police and medical workers about the situation. No one wanted to talk with her though; not the reporters, the police -- well, a few of the medical people examined Xack for any injuries, but all they found was slight bruising to the sides, which she knew she did to herself when trying to get away from Joker. Overall, no one really cared for her. She was just a nobody…after all. Xack's head tilted downwards as she listened intently to what everyone around her was saying…

Vicki Vale, who was one of the few reporters to arrive at the carnival before anyone else, held a microphone close to Chief Rojas' face. "Chief Rojas, can you tell us what happened here tonight?"

Chief Rojas scratched his mustache and replied somewhat irritably, "We are not at liberty to discuss the events of this early morning. Once everything here has cleared, and all the captives be taken to medical facilities, we will answer all media questions. For now though, all reporters -- media alike, must clear the way for the ill! Move it!" Vicki Vale and her camera crew sidestepped out of the way as stretchers of the ill captives were taken to the ambulances.

While police were helping out with the medical crew, Detectives Yin and Bennett cautiously guided Punch and Judy into their own armored truck. "We got here just in time," said Yin in a much more cheery attitude.

Bennett shrugged slightly, "I don't know Yin, I think without the Batman, all those innocent kidnapped people would have been done for. I think the Bat is the one we should give our thanks to."

Yin scoffed softly and rolled her eyes, "Bennett, it's people like the Batman that bring out these crazies, don't you realize that? I think he's to blame for all of this."

As Detectives Bennett and Yin hoisted the two henchmen into the truck, Bennett shook his head. "That could be true, Yin, but what if it's the other way around? What if these 'crazies' are the ones that bring out the Batman?"

Yin put a few fingers to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. "Who knows, Bennett. I guess time will tell…"

Bennett shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe..." he mumbled quietly, and with that, the two didn't speak a word about the subject anymore. Just as he and Yin began walking away from the transport truck, Bennett smiled inside as he saw Bruce's limousine pull up at the carnival. As Bruce exited his vehicle, Bennett waved a hand in the air as he walked over to the limo. "I see you got my call," Bennett called over to Bruce.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, is Xack...is she alright?"

Bennett, too, nodded, "Yeah, she's fine." He jerked his head in the direction she was at. "She's over by one of the medical vehicles. Just...sitting there." Bruce turned his head away and glanced over to see Xack sitting on the bumper of an ambulance. Bennett is right though: Xack was just sitting there, appearing to stare into space. Deep in thought...about something.

"Is she...still coming home with me?" Bruce wondered without looking at Bennett.

Bennett sighed sadly, "Only for a day. Once everything is back to normal here and Arkham -- once Joker is secured, Xack has to go back there until she's cured..." Bennett put a hand on Bruce's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry Bruce, I know how you feel. That poor girl, and still, she has to go back to that hell-hole and see that mad clown..." Then, Bennett had to leave Bruce and help the other officers and medical people with the ill victims.

Bruce breathed out heavily. How sad he is to hear that Xack has to go back to Arkham, and to top that off, going back to Joker. Bruce just hopes the two will be separated from each other. Otherwise... No. Bruce didn't want to think about that now. Not now... He walked over to Xack and kneeled down slightly to her level. Xack looked up and was somehow relieved to see him.

"Bruce..." she whispered quietly. "If...if it wasn't for you -- if you didn't find us...Joker would of--"

Bruce shook his head, "No, Xack, if it weren't for you -- those drawings..._'Batman'_ wouldn't have known to look back at the carnival..."

Xack smirked slightly, but quickly faded to that depressing look again. "But...I wish you would of believed me before. I told you to check out the carnival again. I just knew Joker was there..."

Bruce's eyes shifted to the side, to avoid staring at her in the face. In some way, he felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Xack, it's just..." Bruce didn't know how to finish.

Xack did though, she muttered, "But no one believes a crazy person..." And she turned her head away from him. She was mad now. _"If only he would of believed in the first place. Maybe none of this...would of happened..."_ "Not all crazy people tell lies, you know."

Bruce apologized again, "I am...deeply sorry, Xack. I know I should of believed you..." Suddenly, a thought came to him, and he went into his suit pocket to get it out. The girl looked at him once more as Bruce withdrew a ring box. "This is for you," he said to her softly, presenting the ring box.

"Are you...proposing to me?" Xack asked, starring at the box oddly.

Bruce chuckled, "No, Xack, it's just a present; from me to you." He then gave the ring box to her.

"Oh..." Xack gazed down on the little box for a few moments before she finally opened it. She gasped, shocked to see what's inside. "This-this is _the ring_, from _Lord of the Rings_! How...why... It's...it's beautiful!..." She gazed at him with a sweet smile on her face. "Thank-you..."

"I'm glad you like it," said Bruce, smiling also. She and the handsome billionaire gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time, not even knowing it. Suddenly, Bruce caught a glimpse of Vicki amongst the crowd of police men and medical personnel. He gave Xack a quick smile. "I...have others to talk to," he told her, and just like that, Bruce left Xack alone again.

Xack sighed depressingly and examined the ring within its box. As much as she loved the ring that Bruce presented her with...but she truly loved the necklace...that Joker gave as a gift. The girl got up and began looking for Joker. _"He has to be around here somewhere... I don't think they've taken him away yet." _For some strange reason...she felt the need to see him again. Why did she have these feelings? After all the horrible things he's done -- to her, to her family...and even to the innocent people...why does she want to see him again? She didn't know, and she knew the answer wouldn't occur any time soon, so she just dropped it.

Then, she saw him: Joker; strapped down to a stretcher, which the thing itself, is leaning up against a transport truck to Arkham Asylum. All Joker appeared to be doing was starring straight ahead, with having that disturbing grin on his face. It's as if he doesn't even care of the recent events. When Xack approached him, Joker slowly tilted his head down to look at her; that grin never left his face. "Aaaah...I didn't think I would see _you _again," spoke the Joker in a nonchalant way. "Why are you here anyways? Oh, I know why, you came to get an autograph from the clown whose plans got flushed away!" Xack's expression became nervous as Joker's tone rose with anger. Even though Joker wanted to be comical -- desperately, but he just didn't feel that way right now.

"Um..." Xack fidgeted with her fingers, remaining quiet. "I just...um..."

Joker cackled lowly in his throat, "Miss me already, dearie?... Don't worry, we'll be back in Arkham together soon..." A mischievous smile appeared on the edge of his lips as he saw Xack gasp softly. "Hey! That was a heck of a time we had together back there, eh Xackie?"

"Not...really..." Xack mumbled. "Why did you...why did you make me...kiss you?..." She shuddered in revulsion as she remembered how horrible the feeling was.

Joker laughed, which made Xack feel offended. "Why Xackie, I just wanted to be the first 'clown' to make out with you!" Turning her head away, Xack frowned when he started making smooching noises with his lips. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like it... I know how to kiss women! Just ask all the ones I gave grins to!" The girl covered her ears as Joker laughed manically. "I had to punish you someway before. I would never hit you, Xackie... You're..._precious_..." Her eyes widened with some fear as a menacing smile came to him.

"I...I..." Was all Xack could choke out.

"Oh, that reminds me," the Joker blabbed out, and started to shake within the straps he was bounded in. A few seconds of waiting, and a necklace fell out of his sleeves. Xack left her mouth agape as she bent down and took up this jewel in her hands. She recognized it immediately: a little silver castle fused with a crystal. This is her necklace! The necklace she loved dearly. "You dropped it..."

"Thank...thank you for returning it to me..." Xack said ever so quietly as she held the trinket close to her.

Xack and Joker's head turned in one direction as they watched a few of the police head their way. As they got close, the clown looked at Xack with wide, worried eyes. "You're...you're still going to see me, right?..." Xack didn't answer, nor did she look at him. When the police grabbed a hold of the stretcher and began to load him in, Joker repeated, "We'll still see each other at Arkham...won't we?..."

A soft sniffle escaped the girl, and she didn't even glance at him once more, as she left Joker with the police. "Hey, hey, hey!" She heard the Joker speak sarcastically, irritably. "Be careful, I'm fragile you know! You break it, you buy it!" His words were followed by fits of psychotic laughter that filled the carnival...and as Xack walked away, she felt that this was the last...she would hear or see of him.

----------

_That day at the carnival -- when I talked with Vicki, she found out that Xack was staying with me, and accused me of having an affair. I told her the situation was not like that at all; Vicki thought otherwise. No matter how hard I tried to explain, Vicki refused to believe it. I would never betray Vicki like that. Never. I have a feeling...my relationship with Vicki...is going to end soon._

_What about Eddie? That poor boy who fell victim to Joker's chemicals? I spent the rest of that day making an antidote to cure him and the rest of the victims, and it was a success! At night, while everyone was calming down, tired...taking breaks, I slipped into Eddie's room and injected him the medicine...and the results showed within a few hours. His skin...his hair...everything was returning to normal. I left the rest of the antidote for the doctors, and with the visual proof they've seen, they gave the rest to the victims. With everyone recovering...hopefully, their lives will go back to the way it was._

_-------------_

Bruce entered the hospital with a few presents for Eddie, and although Xack wanted to see her brother, but she couldn't. She can't leave Arkham Asylum until she was 'cured'. The man sighed, and thought with a hopeful mind, that Xack will be departing the facility soon enough; just as long as she didn't have contact with Joker. He already knew where Eddie's room was, for he has visited the boy at other times. Talking to the doctors and nurses was no trouble, since they knew the boy had stayed with Bruce previously.

There were many people at the hospital, both employees and other families. The place was so full of them, that Bruce had trouble trying to avoid being run into. It surprised Bruce that Joker had kidnapped so many people to make experiments out of his chemicals.

Then, he found it: Eddie's room. Bruce stood outside the door and breathed out. Happy to hear that the boy is recovering, and soon enough -- hopefully, he could somehow adopt Eddie. Just as he was about to enter, someone from behind said, "You can't go in there." Bruce turned around to see a man, looking a big younger than him, sitting in a chair across from Eddie's door. This man appeared to be much more handsome than Bruce ever would be, but the attractiveness would fall short, for the man was dressed more of a punk. The man glared at Bruce in a suspicious manner. "Who are you?"

Bruce turned around and introduced himself, "I'm Bruce Wayne, and I've been watching Eddie Hathaway and Xack Hathaway while the Joker was loose."

Suddenly, the man felt more relieved to hear this. "Oooooh...so you're the rich boy that's been taking care of them...heh."

Bruce seemed confused. "And...you are?..."

Without getting up, the man replied, "Well, I'm Shaun Hathaway, their older brother." Bruce's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't know that Xack and Eddie had another brother. Now he wonders why the two children failed to mention the older one. "I'm guessing by the way you look, they never told you about me..."

"I'm afraid not," spoke Bruce glumly. "Would there be a reason?"

Shaun leaned back in the chair, smirking for some reason. "Well, I haven't been the best brother to them or the rest of the family, but I'm trying hard now. Ever since our mom died, I've been taking care of him while Xack has been transferring all over the place. It's hard enough to take care of my own daughter, but since Ed's father wouldn't take him, I have to. I'm not gonna let Eddie go to someone else--"

"Don't you mean, _your_ father?" Bruce questioned.

Shaun shook his head, "Xack and I have the same dad, Eddie has a different one..."

"Oh...I see..." Bruce grumbled, taking his gaze off of Shaun now. _"Well...it looks like adoption is out of the question." _"You seem...young, to be a father," said Bruce, deciding to share what he was thinking.

Shaun laughed, "Yeah, everyone thinks that, but I know for a fact that I'm older than you." Bruce raised an eyebrow to that. "I'm going on thirty, and I've heard about how young you are. Yeah, those reporters, saying you're probably the youngest man out there to run a huge business on his own."

A small smile appeared on Bruce's face. "Yes, you've heard right." He found a chair next to Shaun and decided to sit next to him. "So, what's the reason why we can't see how Eddie is doing?"

Shaun scoffed in frustration, "Those doctors say Eddie needs his rest now, and that no one can go in at this time. I would go see how Xack's doing, but I really want to be here incase he wakes up. My daughter's fine right now. She wanted to see the rest of the hospital, so a nurse is showing her around..." He sighed, "None of the doctors or nurses told me how this happened though... How did Eddie...end up like this?..." Shaun turned to Bruce. "Do you know?"

"You ever hear of Joker?" Bruce asked.

Shaun nodded, "Yeah, he's that damn clown I've heard been on the run in this city for a long time--"

"He wanted your sister," Bruce interrupted. "He kidnapped so many people, including Eddie."

"Are you shitin' me?" Said Shaun, his voice raised. "I sure hell didn't hear _that_ from the police. Why does that clown want my sister, and what did that have to do with Ed?"

"I believe Joker was jealous of Eddie because of Xack, and so..."

Shaun sighed once more, "And so...he did this to Eddie..." The two men were silent for awhile, but Shaun broke the silence again. "You know...I should thank you for watching over Xack and Eddie; especially her, she needs to be with other people again, and not be at that asylum... I hope she can leave soon..."

"I hope so too," said Bruce, trying to sound reassuring. "I really do..."

-----------

_I didn't know Xack had another brother... Why didn't she tell me, or Eddie for that matter? Was he such a bad person in her family to not mention? Perhaps I'll never know, but Shaun is here now, and he's going to stay; said he bought a house using the inheritance money from their father. Shaun wanted everyone to be a family again, even if it meant moving to another state. Speaking of fathers, why -- no, it's not my place to pressure the children. I'm sure everyone from that family has reasons for keeping things quiet._

_Now Xack: to my experience, is a much different girl than I would see in the city. She can be happy one minute, and than the next...she'll cry. I'll probably never, truly understand depressing people like her...unless I was one myself. I hope that someday, her suffering of this will go...along of what she felt for the Joker._

_It's been over a month now since the carnival incident. I heard from Shaun that he'll be picking up Xack. He bought for the girl, her own apartment. "She prefers being alone," he had told me. "I know she wouldn't want to live with me, Eddie or Victoria. Hopefully, that'll make her happy." She's leaving Arkham today...that's all that matters now..._

_--------------_

Joker walked solemnly down the asylum halls, with having many guards accompany him to the recreational room. He hasn't actually escaped since the event of the chemicals and the kidnapped people. He'd been trying to come up with another plan on getting revenge on everyone -- including Xack's family, but he thought of nothing; didn't want to escape until he could think of something good. Something Evil. Something that would make Gotham City laugh to death. He's been somewhat depressed, but no more than usual. Why was he depressed? -- Well, he hasn't seen Xack in such a long time, and within that time, he was heard crying on some nights; although Joker would never admit to crying.

A few of the guards opened the doors to the recreational room as Joker came closer, and when the clown entered, those same guards hurriedly shut the door behind him. There were guards in the room, but many of them stood outside the doors incase Joker tried to escape.

Joker groaned miserably as he sat on the couch to watch TV, but suddenly, his eyes caught on someone sitting on the other end: a girl with her head bowed and drawing carefully in her drawing book. He knew only one other person who would do that. Could it be Xack? "Xackie?..." The Joker barely squeaked, hoping it was her. The girl sitting next to him slowly turned her head, with her hair covering most of her face. Even though the facial features were mostly obscured, but Joker's eyes lit up when he knew it was her. "Xackie!" He cried as he scooted himself close to her.

Xack put down her drawing book on a nearby table and turned to him. "Hi...Joker..." she said quietly, her eyes avoiding his surprised gaze. "I, um, wanted to see you again..."

"What took you so long?" He wondered sarcastically "I heard you're leaving here today...as 'sane'."

Xack nodded. "You heard right, but I...wanted to see you again before I left..."

"Hmph." A smug look appeared on his face as he sat back and crossed his leg. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" He chuckled through clenched teeth.

"Joker..." Xack sounded serious. "I promise -- I promise I'll come visit you everyday!"

Joker smiled. "You better, or else I'll come find _you_...hee, hee..."

It wasn't long after that when a few of the orderly came in and told Xack it was time for her to leave. She said her goodbyes to Joker and left the asylum. Joker knew it wouldn't be long when she would visit him, but now, he was planning on his escape. Planning on a whole different scheme. To plan on how he could make Xack want him, to love him, and above all: to find a way to make her _his_, forever. If only there was some way to make her go insane...but what could it be?

Finally, Shaun came and got Xack out of Arkham Asylum. While in the car, Shaun explained to her that all of her belongings were in the apartment he bought for her. He also told her that she got inheritance money from their mom. "It's around ten thousand dollars, but I think you should put a lot of that money aside incase you want to go back to college. Otherwise, it'll pay for the food and other stuff. I'll pay off the apartment. Dad's money will definitely cover that." Xack nodded to Shaun's words.

The apartment complex itself was not all that grand, but Xack knew it would do for her. After all, it wasn't like anyone else was going to live with her. She didn't want anyone. She just wanted to be alone. Shaun gave her a tour of her apartment, which was a pretty decent size for her. The room itself was all one large room, which had the living room and kitchen being connected. The bedroom and bathroom were the only rooms that were all to themselves. During her few first days at her new place, all Xack did was mostly cry. Crying close to her bedside...and clutching the necklace that Joker gave to her. Why was she sobbing? No one will really know except for the depressed girl.

-----------

_What did happen between Xack and Joker? The way he looks at her -- I've seen it; it's not human. I may not know what happened in the past, but I have a feeling Joker won't give up on her so easily. He'll do whatever it takes to have her. He's obsessed with her. They're opposites, I just...I just don't know what the connection is. Well...even though she'll never admit, but I know Xack...is obsessed with Joker, just as much as he is with her. I think I may know of someone that helped them get to that point..._

_---------------_

Doctor Hugo Strange hummed to himself as he sat in his office at Arkham Asylum. Filling out a few forms and papers that were sprawled out on his desk, but he took a moment to glance out his windows that were set close to the ceiling. It was relatively dark outside, but Dr. Strange didn't mind at all. Even though he was no vampire, but he preferred the darkness over light. He wrote in his files about the patients he had met with today, including the Joker. When it came to the clown's profile, Dr. Strange became more enthused to write about him.

Suddenly, he stopped. Dr. Strange sensed a mysterious presence in the room. A small smile cracked on the edge of his lips. He knew who it was. "Ah...it makes me wonder how you can enter rooms without being noticed," said Dr. Strange, sounding slightly amused. He turned in his seat to spot the Batman hidden in the shadows. "An honor to have you visit my office at this hour..."

Batman moved out of the shadows and stood in front of Dr. Strange's desk. He did not look happy. "I looked into the security cameras and medical files at this asylum."

Dr. Strange sat back in his chair, folding his hands together. "Oh..." he didn't sound interested in what Batman had to say.

"Apparently, the day Joker escaped from Arkham, the orderly and yourself have gave statements that it was Xack Hathaway who let everyone out of their cells because she fell into a state of delusion. Joker had somehow got out of his cell first, and drugged her with certain medicines that caused her to do this." Batman eyed the doctor angrily.

Dr. Strange nodded. "That is correct."

Batman grunted softly, "As I checked the footage on the cameras, Joker's been in his cell all night, _before_ Xack had released the locking mechanism on the cell doors. Therefore, Joker couldn't have drugged her." Dr. Strange 'hmmd', but continued to listen to whatever the Dark Knight had to say. "I also checked the medicines used to cause her to breakdown, and according to records, they can only be handled by certain doctors... _You're_ one of them, Dr. Strange." Still, Dr. Strange remained speechless. "I concluded that you're the one who entered Xack Hathaway's cell and drugged her, and left her door open as you left. I know for a fact you tried to erase the footage on the cameras, but I have ways of retrieving it..."

Dr. Strange smirked, "Where is the footage now?"

Batman looked away shamefully. Not ashamed of Dr. Strange, but himself. "The evidence was hard to retrieve, and thus, after just one showing, it burned away."

Dr. Strange made his paperwork and such into one neat pile on his desk. He leaned in forward to say calmly, "A theory is just a theory, unless one has evidence to prove otherwise..."

Batman's face contorted to anger. "I know why you did this, Dr. Strange. You don't want Xack to leave the asylum. You knew she talks with Joker, and that made you jealous, for he won't share what he tells the girl. Thinking that keeping her here will reveal what's she heard from Joker, you drugged her to make fall into a breakdown. You don't want her to get better..."

Dr. Strange made a strange sound in his throat. A sound of being irritated by another. "Hmm...but I am standing by what I said before, Batman, you have no proof of this..."

"Even if I don't have the evidence anymore, I am going to keep watch over you, Dr. Strange. I've seen your methods, and I don't approve of them..."

Dr. Strange turned around as he started to put his papers into filing cabinets. "The police don't approve of your methods either, Batman, but I do not see you listening to them. As such, I will not take your words seriously at heart." As he turned around once more to look at Batman...the caped crusader was gone. The doctor formed a small smile on his face. "You perplex me Batman... I fear that I may be growing an obsession over your ways of justice..."

-----------

_I know now, that our lives are going to change. For the better or worse? I guess time will tell of that. _

* * *

**Since this story is all the way through, please remember to review. I would love the input on how you think of the whole story, and the fact that if a sequel is worth it or not.**

**Author's Note: **It isn't too much of a note, but I just wanted to say some things about the whole story itself:

For starters, I've been wanting to do this story ever since _'The Batman'_ TV show came on the air, it's just I didn't know how the whole story was going to go. I've always wanted to see an episode/story of a villain from Batman that _wanted_ someone in their lives. It may sound corny, but I'm a person who's into the whole 'damsel in distress' stories. It makes it exciting, I think. That's when I came up with the idea of Joker (my favorite villain now) wanting somebody in his life, and I thought it would be more interesting if this character that he wanted is very opposite from the way he was. The only things that would draw them together is the love of art, and the need to be wanted. Actually, this story, _'Obsession'_, is one of the original ideas I had in my head, but I just made changes to the storyline itself. They are (if you want to know):

1. The true original idea, was that these kids, Kyle and Eddie, were from another Earth, and that Joker somehow found them and brought them to Gotham City, or 'Batman's world'. As I was thinking about this, I realized that sounded _really_ confusing (and just stupid), so I changed it around to the idea of the story you just read, but, Joker wanted to have 'Joker children' of his own, so while they were staying at Arkham, he injected them with a chemical that would gradually change the children to 'clowns' over time. Also, instead of Vicki, Bruce had a girlfriend at the time, named Molly.

2. The second idea (which is short, in a way) is that Kyle (which is actually Xack in the stories now) is just a young, depressed Harley Quinn, whom becomes Joker's henchgirl as the stories progress. After thinking about it, I realized that the whole 'depression' for Harley's character didn't fit, so I thought I'll just add her in the stories to come. Therefore, I made Xack Hathaway: a girl who is almost the exact opposite of Joker's character.

And that's about it.

_Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewd this story. I didn't think anyone would like the plot, but it makes me very happy that this story is a success! If anyone has questions or comments, then please leave them in the review. If it's questions, I'll be happy to reply and answer them. _

_I know for a fact, it's never fun to suffer from depression..._


	17. Psycho Crazy

**Author's Note: **A long while ago, I gotten a request to do an alternative ending to the _Obession_ story. If any of you already read the _Sick_ chapters so far, then you know that this ending isn't true. This is a more 'what if' ending... And to 'whom' this 'what if' goes to?... Well, read and find out.

Oh, and you might remember the very first part of this chapter, since this is taken out of the end of the _To Be Mine _chapter, but there's a twist here now. Please read and review, and tell me what you think of this ending!

* * *

**The Alternative End:**

**Psycho. Crazy.**

..."Well, well, well…" Said the Joker as he grasped both hands to the railing as so he could look down on the two good people. Batman starred up at him, while Xack did the same, gasping. "It seems you somehow survived the fall, but it doesn't matter, because look at you two now." Joker shrilled with happiness and jumped for joy as he saw their rather sticky situation. "Ah, how perfect this is! Both the Bat, _and_ my little precious to fall into my vat of chemicals. Just wonderful -- really!" Joker slowly took out one of his playing cards and hovered it close to the thin rope of the batgrapple. "I hope you two brought your bathing suits!" He started cackling as he worked on slicing the rope.

"Batman!" Xack cried, putting her face in his shoulder so that she didn't have to watch how their lives would come to an end.

Batman had to think of something -- quick! "Xack! You have to take out my batgrapple! Now!" Xack seemed confused by his demands. "Xack, the grapple I'm using now! Find another one on my belt!"

Xack did what she was told and tried as hard as she could to find this 'grapple' he mentioned. Then, something caught her eye: an object with a claw attached at the end of it. This seemed to resemble a 'claw gun' of sorts, or whatever Batman had said to take. Xack took up this device and awaited her next orders. "Aim it at Joker!"

What did he say? 'Aim it at Joker'? Was Batman crazy? Xack wasn't that good when it comes to shooting at direct targets, but what did he want to accomplish by doing that? Then, it dawned on her: If the batgrapple entangles with Joker, than she can somehow drag the clown into the vat instead of Batman and herself!

Xack carefully aimed the batgrapple at Joker, but she didn't have time to try and perfect it. When it seemed to be in position, she fired away...

...but her heart sank...when she missed. A hopeless cry came forth as she watched the grapple fly past Joker and grab hold nothing but the thick air around. Batman and Xack's eyes widened as the grappled end fell into the vat of chemicals below. The girl let go of the one thing that she thought could save herself and Batman from turning into crazed clowns. There was no point, after all, to grasp onto something that has burned away in Joker's chemicals.

A devilish, crazed look came over Joker as he starred down on the two humans. "I think the word were all lookin' for now is...'anyways'..." He then continued on with slicing the rope. "Let's finish business, hmm?" He questioned, even though more to himself than to Batman and Xack. He laughed away manically as he saw the rope threads loosening...thinning...

"No! No, please, Joker! Don't! Please, don't!" Xack cried up to him, now sobbing into Batman; her tears starting to soak through his cape. Batman hugged her tightly with the one arm holding her against him. Even though he was trying to comfort her as much as possible...but was there really any reason to now?

Xack couldn't see what was going on at this point; she didn't want to anyways, but when she heard that rope snap, she smashed her face into Batman's shoulder more. She didn't want to feel, hear, or even see what was about to become her fate. Batman, on the other hand, had no words to say. There was none...as the two fell with the rushing wind hitting their bodies...and finally...they crashed hard into the green colored, repugnant odors of the chemicals. Everything went blank...blurry...faint...as they were being engulfed by the liquids. Memories were being washed away -- all the good memories that were left in Batman and Xack's mind. As for the girl though, she practically had no good memories. Now though...she knew from here on out, she'll probably never have happy thoughts...

Ever...again.

_**Three Days Later...**_

_"...five more children had been abducted from their homes late last night, by the crime clown -- Joker, himself, and...what appears to be new 'recruits' of his seeing running off into the night; claimed by some eyewitnesses that want to remain anonymous. It seems everyday now, roughly around two to five children and adults, are being taken from their will by Joker, but unfortunately, the police still do not know the whereabouts of the crazed criminal or the hostages. If any of you have any clues or leads as to Joker's schemes or know where the kidnapped citizens are being held, then please, call-- !_

_We just received word that police are all over the streets of Gotham, trying to arrest...Batman? Is this...is this correct? Batman is on the run from police? Why is this? I haven't gotten all the information yet, but it seems Batman has been causing chaos around the city! The police confirmed that the Dark Knight has been seen bombing apartment buildings, banks... and terrorizing citizens on the streets... It seems that our vigilante hero...has now become a top wanted criminal here... I'll bring in more updates as this story develops."_

* * *

Detective Bennett grunted as his partner, Detective Yin, made a sharp turn to the left. Her eyes glanced upwards to see Batman scaling and jumping over rooftops of many businesses. He turned to her and asked hastily, "What's wrong with Bat's? Just what...just what came over him?" 

As Yin made another sudden turn around a corner, she replied bitterly, "I don't know, but if Batman is endangering the lives of people here, then we must stop him."

Bennett shook his head. He just couldn't believe this is happening. It seemed only a few days ago, that Batman was determined and willing to save everyone from Joker...but now...it's as if the 'used to be' hero is pulling violent schemes that would run in the clown's category. Just what is going on? "I don't get it. It's probably been -- what, about close to four days, and...it feels like...it's Batman one day, and now..._this_..." He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look out the front window, and Bennett saw Batman glide down towards the ground with his cape. "He's on the ground now," he stated, and turned to Yin. "Should we get out and pursue the guy?"

Yin abruptly stopped the car about twenty feet from where Batman stood. She withdrew her gun from her coat and answered back, "Yes, let's go."

Just as she and Bennett exited the car, the two detectives watched a dozen cop cars surround the Caped Crusader in the streets. Their flashing lights and sirens filled every nook and cranny of the general area. "This is your final warning!" A cop bellowed out to Batman, who remained still; his eyes darting to every police officer around him. "Do not fire! Do not attempt to run, or we will shoot!"

Batman held both his hands up, smirking. "Alright. I give up. I surrender to ya..." He tried to contain his snickers, but he couldn't suppress it. Batman broke out to fits of laughter, and it startled some cops so badly that a few took steps back as a precaution. "_Psyche_! Had ya goin' there, didn't I? _Didn't I_?" An odd, harsh chortle came from him as he took out a couple bombs and threw them at the police vehicles. Even the two detectives coward to try and protect themselves from the flying debris that came from the cop cars. As everyone gained back their focus, Batman laughed away as he took off onto the roofs once more with the help of his batgrapple.

"Shoot him! Shoot him down!" One of the cop captain's ordered. The rest of the police did what they were told and began to fire at Batman, who was still sailing about the city before he finally settled on a nearby roof.

Bennett scratched his head. "Do you think it's a good idea?" He questioned to Yin. "I mean, do you think shootin' down Bats is the best thing?"

Yin wanted to roll her eyes at her partner, but chose not to. "Bennett, the Batman almost injured our fellow policemen. We gave him repeated warnings of this, and yet, it seems this 'ex'-vigilante has gone criminal on us. He has to be taken in..." She cocked her gun and glanced over her shoulder to Bennett. "You ready? We have to get up to that roof and catch Batman." He nodded solemnly to her, and then the two rushed into the nearest building and worked their way up to the roof.

Before the detectives could reach Batman, the crazed man stood over the edge of a roof and gazed down on the many police cars and officers. "Ooooh, are we having a party?" He squealed with delight, and took out a few more small bombs from his utility belt. "I'll throw down the party favors for ya!" A few short laughs, followed by him dropping the bombs down from the roof to the streets. All the police men and women dodged out of the way as the bombs blew parts of the street away. Batman couldn't help but fall onto his back and hug his gut as he thought all of this as to be hilarious -- laughing at all this, of course.

"Oh man, you coppers are just so _stupid_!" He got up and wiped away a tear that came down from under his mask. "There's none of ya who can take on _this_ bat!"

Suddenly, both detectives Yin and Bennett burst through a door and onto the roof. They immediately pointed their guns at Batman. "Freeze!" Yin shouted, her voice sounding a bit rough.

Batman frowned at them. "I stand corrected," he said in a calm, monotone voice, but then a wide smile came on his face. "Oh good, someone -- or rather, some _people_ for me to play with!"

Just as Yin and Bennett were about to fire, Batman hurriedly withdrew his batarangs and threw them at the detectives. Both of the sane people grunted as the objects hit their hands which caused them to drop their guns to the ground. "Ha! Just as I thought! You're worthless! Weak!"

As Yin rubbed her hands and watched Batman laugh away, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the caped man. Taking a good, distant look at him, she asked -- well, more to herself than to Bennett, "Hs face...is it -- is it just me, or is his face...bleached?" She turned to him with a perplexed look.

Bennett also squinted his eyes to get a good look at Batman. "As I see it...yeah, and...I think his lips are...red too..." His eyes widened. "No...did Joker -- did he... No, it can't be..."

While the detectives were horrified with Batman's new skin, the evil man used their shock to his advantage by charging over to Bennett and wrapping his arm around the poor detective's neck. Yin gasped, but just as she was about to grab her gun to get Batman off, the caped man waved a finger back and forth at her. "Uh, uh, uh...I wouldn't do that, or else your going to see your partner all over this roof...if you know what I mean..." He winked at her and held one of his batarangs to Bennett's neck.

"Yin, just get outta here!" Bennett told her in a worried tone, struggling to get out of Batman's grasp.

Yin stood there. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go and get backup, but...she just couldn't leave her partner -- her very good friend, with the now crazed Batman. "I can't just leave you here!" Yin cried back to her partner stressfully.

Batman chuckled through clenched teeth, and then put his lips close to Bennett's ear. "You never were a good friend, _Ethan_," Batman said in a deathly whisper to the detective. "I don't know why I ever wanted you to join me before..."

Bennett tried turning his head towards Batman, but the batarang at his neck prevented him from doing so. "Bruce?..."

A helicopter suddenly came around the roof, with a sniper aiming at Batman carefully. Before Batman realized it, the sniper fired and the shot hit the caped man's left shoulder. He hollered in pain, but with him distracted, Bennett was able to wiggle out of Batman's arm, and then elbow the guy in the face. Yin quickly retrieved her gun and rushed over to Bennett, just as Batman fell to the ground. As Bennett and Yin stood over the fallen man, many policemen came onto the roof as well and circled Batman with the detectives.

"My God..." said one policeman as he looked over Batman. "Just...what happened to him?..."

"Joker happened," Bennett grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief while Batman's mouth was left agape; soft, rash laughs came out, like he was some broken toy. He didn't even notice the blood beginning to pool around his wounded shoulder.

The police, nor the detectives, could believe as to what became of Batman. Instead of having peach skin, it is now bleached to match Joker's. No one could see under the mask, but by the red-lipped grin he had on his face, everyone knew what was hidden...probably should remain that way...but couldn't.

"We have to see the damage done..." Yin stated sadly to everyone around. She looked at Bennett's saddened face. "It has to be done..."

_"Bruce?..._" Bennett didn't want to...but he chose to. He crouched down to the grinning Batman...and slowly began to peel back his mask. As the detective pulled the mask off his head and tossed it to the side...everyone gasped, and began to mutter amongst each other greatly over the true identity of Batman.

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh my God... Bruce Wayne...is Batman?" Yin's eyes boggled at the sight before her.

Bennett shook his head once more. "He's not even Batman anymore..." He starred into Bruce's cold, red eyes...just like the Joker's; green hair...he almost looked exactly like the Clown Prince himself. "He's not even Bruce, for that matter... He's...something else now." Putting a hand to his head, he added, "He's worse off than that Hathaway kid at the hospital. Doctor's still can't find a cure... What's left to do now?..."

Yin went into her coat pocket to take out her cell phone. She quickly dialed into it and spoke, "We need a medical team here -- now!" As she put away her phone, Yin put a comforting hand on Bennett's shoulder.

A tear rolled down Bennett's cheek. After all...he did just lose...his best friend.

* * *

Alfred had been awaiting news of Bruce for the past three days, and his heart turned to stone when he watched dozens of reporters cover the story about Batman and his identity. His eyes were glued to the TV screen as a woman reporter told practically the whole world who the Caped Crusader really is... 

"Bruce Wayne."

Alfred listened intently...on every word the reporter spoke of. The woman discussed about Batman being Bruce Wayne, and the reasons on how he kept this secret hidden well for so long. She talked about Bruce becoming another victim to Joker's chemicals...and that there was no cure present at this time; nor probably ever. The clown's genius of chemicals is so great, that not even top scientists can crack his code, or even come up with some kind of antidote. Sometimes, _those_ geniuses would love to know how Batman creates cures for people who are under the influence of Joker...but sadly, no one would know -- ever again, of how Batman does these things.

It disheartened Alfred greatly when he heard that Bruce had taken gunshot wounds to the shoulder. The most unfortunate news though...was hearing that the poor, crazed man just can't stop laughing. Doctors are saying at this rate...that Bruce can die if he doesn't calm himself, but that looked very doubtful.

Alfred clutched his chest upon hearing this. Little pains kept shooting up to his heart. Was this the sign of a heart attack? Is this just depression? Stress? He didn't care of the physical feelings at this moment; only the emotional. At this point, he lost everything dear to him: Thomas, Martha, Bruce...and even the young Hathaway children. Thinking about this...only caused Alfred to crumble to the floor with that awful pain in himself. Now only one question remains in his head: was there really a point to living now?

* * *

If only the police and everyone else knew: the children and adults that Joker had kidnapped...they were no longer hostages any more; now...they were clowns themselves. Having forced to drown in the chemicals that very much closely resembled to what Joker had fallen into, innocent people have now become apart of Joker's henchmen and women. Of course, if the citizens of Gotham knew about this, they would be horrified, but as for the Clown Prince of Crime...he was thrilled! Unfortunately though, he missed the showing of the true identity of Batman, and if Joker were to see this, he would probably be the happiest clown anyone has ever seen. 

At this time...all the so-called 'hostages' are all currently at Joker's new hideout: a festive warehouse of sorts, that was littered with many props, gadgets, and lots of circus-like material that any clown would dream of having. Joker loved this place, and at times, he would call it, "My idea factory..."

Joker had the utmost feeling of satisfaction and triumph as he watched his unusually happy clones run about the factory; making new chemicals, traps, gasses, and possibly everything else you can think of. Some were even just toying or playing around with the gadgets and props laying around the place. Joker didn't care though. All that mattered now is that he finally had his dream realized.

Suddenly, the clown shrieked when one of his green dreadlocks were being pulled from behind. Joker spun around with an angry expression as he saw a couple of young teenagers. Both were a girl and boy, and practically drugged up to Joker's liking. "No hair pulling!" Joker snapped at the kids, and backed away a few steps in case the two teenagers would try at it again.

"Wow...your hair...is so awesome..." The teenaged boy announced his thoughts in a drunken-like tone.

"Yeah, I want hair like yours..." The teenaged girl piped up dreamily, and now she gazed into Joker's red eyes. "Please, Mr. Joker. Please tell us how you got such cool hair..." The two teenagers clutched their hands as if in prayer, and waited for their 'master' to give them the response they wanted to hear so desperately.

A sly smile came on Joker's face as he saw the eagerness on their bleached ones. He shrugged, as if he didn't care. "Ehm...I let you kiddies find that answer out yourselves... You're big boys and girls now, right?" The teenagers groaned and threw down their arms childishly. Joker chuckled to their child-like behavior. "Have fun..." He then left them, but not before waving his hand rapidly back and forth as a way of saying 'so long, suckers'! Joker had other business to attend to. He didn't feel he had the need or time to tell a few drugged children how he got his hair to a dreadlock manner. This 'business'...felt important to him...

Joker walked casually past adults that experimented with many chemicals and gasses, so that when everyone were to go on a crime spree again, they would all be ready for cops and anything 'heroes' could throw at them. The clown smiled to this and continued his walk through the factory.

Groups of clown-cloned children were running amok in the 'idea factory'; hanging from the rafters, pulling pranks on the clowned adults that were trying to create dangerous concoctions, and the children were even fighting amongst themselves when they saw there was nothing left to do, until Joker would say otherwise. As the Joker passed through this crowd, a few of the tikes playing with squirt guns of some sort, bumped into the Clown Prince which made him almost tumble over.

"Do you mind?" Joker sneered in a drawl. The two children stopped abruptly to quiver from Joker's angered tone. He examined the toy guns in their hands and cocked his head in curiosity; thinking. "Hmm..._those_ toys don't seem very suitable for your age..." the Joker mumbled more to himself than the kids in front of him. He gazed around himself and grinned darkly when he found what he was looking for. The two little ones looked at each other before their red eyes went back to the clown adult who went over to a nearby table to bring back bigger, more dangerous looking guns to the children. The kids squealed and gasped in delight as Joker handed the larger 'guns' to them. "Me thinks you'll have _tons_ more fun with these..." The children smiled up at Joker and then took off in the factory to shoot at each other. Joker chuckled quietly...and continued on his way

It wasn't long before Joker finally reached the destination he wanted to in the warehouse, and a sinister grin came on his face as he saw what made him feel so content.

Not too far ahead of him was...a girl. A somewhat young girl, sitting in a throne of some sorts, except that this 'throne' was decorated with many festive streamers, and painted purple, orange, and green. The girl was sitting oddly, however; sitting with her arms draped over the armrests of the throne, legs almost dangling to the floor, and even her head was tilted to the side, close to resting upon her shoulder. Unfortunately, she too, was a victim to the Joker's chemicals and is now a clown herself. Her eyes: red with yellow pupils like Joker's; skin bleached, and lips a dark red -- close to being black. The chemicals took an odd effect on her hair though. Yes, her hair is a green shade like Joker's, but it seems there's also some streaks with her natural color of brown. The hair was pulled back into two pigtails, with one thrown behind her and the other off the shoulder in the front.

What was more disturbing about her appearance, is the attire that Joker chose for her. The girl is dressed in the exact same matter as the superior clown, all the exception is that the orange, buttoned shirt was a bit longer in length, and instead of being barefoot like Joker, the clown gave the girl a pair of sleek, purple boots that were almost knee high.

So, who is this girl? Well, this is the girl Joker dreamed of having in his arms one day. This is the girl Joker worked so hard of getting to be his own; the girl whom he kept scaring everyone away from.

This...is Xack Hathaway.

"Aaaahh...my dear, Xackie, how are you today?" Joker asked her in a most happy tone, approaching her from the front. Xack remained speechless. Motionless, just like the past three days she has been. Her eyes were very wide, not blinking, and her lips slightly apart as so she could breath. Other than that, she appeared almost...dead.

Joker grasped both hands to the armrests of the throne as his body leaned in towards her. It still surprised him that she continued to be still, even though she hated to be close or touched by anyone. "I was like you once..." said the Joker as he propped his elbow on one of the armrests, with his body slightly touching hers. Xack was too...'spaced' to notice. "Ah, yes, I remember when I first fell into those vat of chemicals... I was just like you for days; paralyzed with fear to face reality..." He waited for her to remark on his words, but didn't.

"Then I woke up one day...when I gazed into that cold, horrible mirror...one morning..." Joker's tone became somewhat saddened as he recollected on old memories. "I realized then that I just can't sit around and wait for miracles -- my _dreams_ to come true. I knew I could still make people laugh...all the more reason to when I look like this." He tugged on the edges of his purple tailcoat, either to stretch it out or get Xack to finally notice him there.

His face drew closer to hers as he brought a hand to her neck. A crazed, but warm smile came on when he tilted Xack's face upwards to get a better look at her. "You're so pretty..." he whispered breathlessly, and if she were more aware of his vocals, she would shiver greatly to the Joker's choice of words. "I can't wait for you to wake up..." he grinned at her deviously now.

"We're gonna have so much fun..."

Xack's heart pace quickened when the Joker's lips brushed her exposed cheek. He could feel that change within her body and smirked to her fear. He planted his lips and gave the girl a cool, moist kiss on the cheek before he finally backed away from her. Joker walked way...with his hands clasped behind his back, and grinning at her all the way until he was out of sight from her.

As Xack sat there lifelessly -- at long last, she broke a little by tears of utter sadness doing down her white cheeks. When she heard these salty drops hit the floor below, she took her hands to feel around the outfit she finally realized she was wearing.

She's remembering again...

After some time, Joker had fished her out of the chemical tank and saw that the liquids burned a few holes in her old clothing. The chemical she fell in wasn't very acidic, but enough to burn her clothes away. "Dear, oh, dear..." said the Joker in a low, soft, falsetto voice as he took hold of Xack in his arms. "It seems you need a changin' of clothes there... Don't worry, your Uncle Joker has quite a few costumes for you to try on..." He looked her over carefully when an idea came to his mind. "... And I have the perfect one, just for you..."

Xack didn't even care...when Joker undressed the pitiful girl to put a whole new wardrobe on her. Undressed her -- dressed her... _Touched_ her...and smiling at her the entire time he changed her into the new clothes. Being slow...careful. Xack though..._hated_ to be touched by anyone, and as this went though her head, she could almost feel the Joker's fingers on her again. Still, she was just too 'shocked' to do anything in revolt against him. She just couldn't _care_ anymore...about _anything_. Xack didn't even feel awkward or embarrassed when she refused to eat for the past three days, and thus, Joker had to force feed her. It was tough, but he managed to get her to choke down some food. After all, he didn't want her to be malnourished and eventually die from no nutrition intake.

She suddenly stopped feeling the material of her clothes...as she felt something around her neck. She took a hold of this jewel and felt around it. Xack remembers this as well: a jewel given to her by Joker, back when the two were in Arkham Asylum together. A necklace of a castle with a sharp, pointed, crystal end to it. Xack squeezed this within her hand until her palm started to draw blood. Ah yes, back when she was more sane than she is now... She wanted her sanity back...so badly.

Her family...friends...homes...pets...everything. It was gone. Her whole life thrown away because of this 'incident'.

Xack began to laugh. It started out as a few, soft cackles, but as she worked at it, they grew louder...and louder...and louder, until the point where it became fits of maniacal laughter. Her body squirmed as she slapped her knee when this laughter seemed endless. The clowned adults and children all turned their attention to the laughing girl and started up their own fits of laughter; each different from the rest. With practically everyone laughing within the warehouse, their sounds echoed off the walls, and Joker wouldn't be surprised if anyone on the outside heard this.

Joker was so thrilled to hear this. It was the most sensational music to his ears. He smiled as he cupped his ear to listen better. "That's right," he said, his voice urging, "Keep laughing, my clown family. Just keep smiling. Just keep laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing...and laughing--"

"--until you die..."

**The 'Unfortunate' End... **

**...ha ha ha...**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **So...what did you think of _that_? Please review and tell me, and if you have any questions, be sure to leave them in the review, or send me an email. Thank-you for reading this dark ending... 


End file.
